Sanguine, mon frère!
by Jujuzecatboy
Summary: La Confrérie Noire voit ses contrats exécutés avant que ses assassins n'aient pu entrer en action. Quand ce sont à leur tour les tueurs qui se font éliminer, la peur s'installe. Médéric, jeune frère meurtrier, découvrira-t-il qui tire les ficelles?
1. A jamais dans le noir

**Sanguine, mon**** frère****!**

**Disclaimer:** The elder scrolls IV Oblivion appartient à Ubisoft et Bethesda Softworks. Je ne fais que me baser sur le monde qui y a été développé et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça…

**Note :** Oblivion étant l'un des univers les plus riches que je connaisse, j'ai essayé d'intégrer à cette histoire un maximum d'éléments tirés du jeu. Les lieux, par exemple, sont tous présents dans le jeu, ainsi que certains des personnages.

Chapitre 1 : à jamais dans le noir.

« Ce soir, le Chêne et la Crosse accueillera le barde Sa'firhi et ses danseuses exotiques, venus de la lointaine Elsweyr faire une tournée unique à travers Cyrodiil. Venez nombreux écouter ses chansons et admirer les chorégraphies mystérieuses des danseuses du ventre khajiites ! A partir de vingt heures et pendant toute la nuit. »

Cette affiche placardée sur les murs de Chorrol avait attiré un nombre impressionnant de clients à l'auberge du Chêne et de la Crosse. Le soir venu, l'établissement abritait entre ses murs plus de la moitié de la population de cette région boisée de l'Empire. Des habitants de Chorrol, des fermiers de plusieurs colonies, des chasseurs, des bûcherons, des aventuriers… La foule se massait devant le chanteur khajiit à la voix de velours, installé sur une scène au fond de la salle principale. Il n'était cependant pas le principal sujet d'attraction : ses trois danseuses, légèrement vêtues, alternaient mouvements lascifs et folles acrobaties, ce qui laissait pantois une grande partie de l'assistance masculine. Pour l'occasion, les murs de lambris sombres de l'auberge avaient été décorés de guirlandes et de tapisseries bariolées. Des chandelles brûlaient par dizaines sur les tables, le comptoir et la rampe de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Elles brillaient suffisamment pour faire reculer la pénombre qui régnait d'ordinaire en ce lieu, mais ajoutaient aussi la chaleur de leurs flammes à l'atmosphère déjà surchauffée. La gérante, Talasma, une khajiite, n'épargnait pas sa peine pour servir une clientèle aussi nombreuse. Malgré cette surcharge de travail, elle rayonnait et profitait autant du concert que des bénéfices qu'elle engrangeait.

Sur la passerelle à l'étage qui faisait le tour de la salle, à une table isolée et dépourvue de l'éclairage généreux du rez-de-chaussée, étaient regroupés sept individus, chacun d'une race différente de Cyrodiil. Quiconque les observerait n'y verrait qu'une joyeuse bande, partageant le vin et le repas servis par Talasma et se réjouissant du spectacle. Peut-être même l'indiscret sentirait-il son cœur se réchauffer en voyant ces personnes de différentes cultures s'amuser toutes ensembles. Comme il se tromperait !

A un bout de la table rectangulaire, une khajiite en robe noire et aux tresses ornées de rubans dorés bavardait avec chacun des membres de la petite assemblée, partageant anecdotes amusantes et remarques flatteuses.

A sa gauche, un elfe des bois riait en l'écoutant. Il portait les cheveux longs et la tenue d'un chasseur local. Jamais son sourire ne quittait ses lèvres. Sa bonne humeur ne l'empêchait pas de jeter fréquemment un coup d'œil méfiant autour de la table.

Face à lui se tenait une elfe noire aux cheveux roux, droite sur sa chaise, les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Elle ne semblait pas faire attention aux gens qui l'entouraient et gardait les sourcils froncés. C'était une belle femme.

En milieu de table, adossé contre un des murs, un impérial regardait distraitement la scène en bas. Il jouait avec son couteau. Ses cheveux rasés et ses cicatrices au visage lui donnaient un air effrayant.

A côté de lui, une nordique blonde et musclée lampait sa bière avec un plaisir évident. Son visage carré ne manquait pas de charme. Elle était de loin la plus grande à cette table… et la plus assoiffée !

Lui faisant face, une rougegarde en robe de mage découpait lentement la viande dans son assiette, tout en écoutant parler les convives, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tout en elle, depuis ses mouvements jusqu'à son regard, respirait la délicatesse.

A l'autre bout de la table était assis le dernier membre du groupe. Caché sous une longue cape à capuche, il était penché au-dessus de son plat et semblait essayer d'éviter la lumière de l'unique bougie sur la table.

En vérité, personne n'aimerait croiser ces sept larrons. Ils se considéraient comme une famille, une fratrie ayant les deux mêmes parents : Sithis et la Mère de la Nuit. Des frères et des sœurs de la Confrérie Noire. Des assassins…

« Pour une fête, je trouve notre invité d'honneur bien silencieux ! s'exclama la khajiite. N'es-tu pas content, Médéric ? Tu as rempli ton premier contrat et tu es donc un frère officiel de la Confrérie Noire.

- Eteignez cette bougie ! gémit une voix sous la cape au bout de la table.

- Et puis quoi, encore ! s'indigna l'impérial aux cheveux rasés en plantant son couteau dans le bois du mur. C'est la seule lumière qu'on ait ! Il fait déjà tellement sombre que je ne suis pas sûr de manger dans ma propre assiette…

- Tant que tu bois pas dans ma chope, t'as rien à craindre de moi ! déclara la nordique en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Cesse de pleurnicher, Médéric ! Tu as déjà affronté des lumières plus fortes que cette chandelle ! fit l'elfe noire à la silhouette encapuchonnée (sa première phrase de la soirée).

- Oui, réjouis-toi un peu d'avoir envoyé ta première âme à Sithis ! renchérit l'elfe des bois. Te voilà dans notre grande famille ! D'ailleurs, on devrait te vouvoyer et t'appeler « cher frère », désormais.

- Alors ça, ça me ferait mal ! intervint l'impérial. Pour moi, tu seras toujours le même morveux, Bec-de-Lièvre ! ».

A ces mots, l'invité d'honneur saisit son couteau et le lança à la vitesse de l'éclair vers celui qui venait de l'insulter. L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque la lame vint se planter à un centimètre de son oreille. Il la sortit du mur où elle s'était enfoncée et commença à se nettoyer les ongles avec la pointe. Le dénommé Médéric émit un sifflement rageur et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. On célébrait son premier assassinat. Tandis que ses confrères reprenaient le repas, il réfléchit à tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour en arriver à ce stade. Il était déçu. Il pensait que son intronisation au sein de la Confrérie serait plus solennelle, avec des serments et des rituels. Pas un dîner à l'auberge du coin ! N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se réfugia dans ses souvenirs.

Dix-huit ans auparavant, un premier malheur ébranla la vie de Médéric : sa naissance. Ses parents, deux riches brétonniens habitant Skingrad, loin au Sud de Chorrol, étaient également de lointains cousins. Les mariages entre nobles finissaient toujours par corrompre le sang des différentes lignées, trop peu renouvelé. C'est sans doute pourquoi Médéric était né défiguré par un bec-de-lièvre. Sa lèvre supérieure fendue jusqu'à la base du nez avait plongé sa mère et son père dans la honte. Pendant ses six premières années d'existence, le jeune brétonnien avait vécu dans le manoir familial sans jamais en sortir. Seuls ses parents et le vieux serviteur connaissaient l'enfant. Médéric était choyé et ne se doutait pas de ce que pouvaient ressentir sa mère et son père à l'idée que son existence devienne publique. On ne sait pas qui eut l'horrible imagination de ce qui allait se passer, ni d'où l'idée est venue. Toujours est-il qu'une belle journée d'été, le père de Médéric appela un carrosse et fit sortir son fils en cachette pour l'emmener en voyage. Cette première sortie émerveilla le garçon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il put apercevoir les vignobles entourant Skingrad, puis la forêt immense entourant le lac Rumare, avec la Cité Impériale au loin. Le carrosse suivit la Route d'Or jusqu'aux nord du lac et s'arrêta à l'auberge de Roxey. Là, à la nuit tombée, père et fils partirent dans les bois. Le chemin fut long et prit la moitié de la nuit. Trop fasciné par ces nouveaux décors pour se poser des questions, Médéric suivit son géniteur jusqu'à une vieille ruine de pierres blanches, perdue entre les arbres. Une bonne partie s'enfonçait dans la colline et une porte de marbre semblait donner sur un tunnel. Le père prit l'enfant par la main et ils entrèrent tous les deux. Il faisait très sombre dans ces ruines d'un lieu appelé Anga. L'homme conduisit son fils au plus profond de ce labyrinthe souterrain et lui ordonna de l'attendre qu'il vienne le chercher. Puis, il repartit le plus vite possible, ferma la lourde porte de pierre derrière lui et ne revint jamais.

Médéric aurait du mourir de faim ou de soif dans ces catacombes plongées dans les ténèbres. Son père n'avait pas prévu un détail qui allait sauver la vie du garçon : les ruines d'Anga étaient déjà habitées. Depuis leur entrée jusqu'au départ du noble de Skingrad, les deux intrus avaient été observés à leur insu. Quand il devint évident à Médéric que son père ne reviendrait pas, ils apparurent. Anga était le refuge des Oubliés, des fidèles de Namira, seigneur des ténèbres et du désespoir, qui s'étaient retirés du monde pour se complaire dans leur tristesse et dans la noirceur abyssale des tunnels de ces ruines. L'enfant fut terrorisé en voyant leurs silhouettes courbées s'approcher de lui dans le noir.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, petit ! fit l'un d'eux. Nous sommes les habitants de ces lieux, les Oubliés.

- On dirait qu'on t'a abandonné, mon pauvre enfant… ajouta une autre voix. Pourquoi ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? dit un troisième. Il a un bec-de-lièvre.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? demanda Médéric. On n'y voit rien, ici !

- À force de vivre dans les ombres, on apprend à ses yeux à pouvoir les percer. Je le répète : tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous ! Nous aussi avons été rejetés par les gens du dehors. Trop laids, trop étranges, trop différents pour eux. Ta lèvre fendue n'est pas la pire des monstruosités que cachent ces souterrains ! Seul Namira nous accepte tels que nous sommes et nous lui rendons hommage en fuyant à jamais la lumière du soleil.

- Suis-nous ! A ton tour, deviens un Oublié de Namira ! Avec nous, tu pourras être toi-même, sans jamais être jugé. ».

On lui tendit une main à quatre doigts. Avec un peu de répulsion, Médéric la prit. Ainsi commença sa nouvelle vie à Anga, loin de toute lumière.

Six années passèrent encore. Les Oubliés, bien que mélancoliques et dépressifs par nature, formaient un groupe soudé. Ils chassaient la vermine des lieux (un cadeau de Namira) pour s'en nourrir. L'eau ne manquait jamais dans ce labyrinthe humide. Les ruines s'enfonçaient suffisamment sous terre pour y conserver une température idéale. Médéric s'habitua à l'absence de lumière au bout d'un an. Etait-ce à force d'y vivre, ou bien un sombre cadeau de Namira ? Quelle que soit la réponse, il acquit à son tour la faculté des Oubliés à se diriger dans les ténèbres comme s'il était en plein soleil. Sa présence ramena un peu de vie dans les catacombes abandonnées. Un enfant a besoin de jouer. Le garçon aimait se glisser dans l'ombre derrière les Oubliés et les surprendre d'un grand « Bouh ! ». Il devint un expert à ce jeu. Ses déplacements étaient si silencieux qu'il réussit un jour à suivre un des Oublié pendant des heures, juste dans son dos, sans être remarqué une seule fois. Quand l'enfant se lassa de ces plaisanteries, il trouva un autre jeu. Anga regorgeait de recoins sombres, d'alcôves dans les murs, d'espaces exigus entre deux colonnes ou de tunnels ténébreux. Médéric s'amusait à s'y cacher, parfois après avoir subtilisé un objet appartenant à un des fidèles de Namira, qu'il observait le chercher partout. Il pouvait s'écouler des jours avant qu'on ne le retrouve. Par jeu, il devint un véritable maître de la discrétion. Cela détournait ses pensées de l'abandon qu'il avait subi. Contrairement aux autres, il ne ressassait pas le passé à tout bout de champs. Son existence lui suffisait. D'une certaine manière, il était heureux avec les Oubliés. Ces jours de paix auraient pu continuer longtemps, mais le destin en décida autrement…

Un jour, alors qu'il avait douze ans, Médéric entendit un bruit qui se répercuta dans les couloirs sombres. Un bruit qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois depuis son arrivée à Anga. La porte de pierre s'était ouverte. D'autres bruits suivirent : d'abord un froissement, puis des pas sur le sol dallé. Quelques Oubliés partirent voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils revinrent bien vite : un homme habillé comme un mage et un soldat se déplaçaient vers la salle principale des ruines ! Rongé par la curiosité, Médéric partit espionner sur la pointe des pieds. Il trouva les intrus devant l'autel de Namira installé par les Oubliés. Le soldat portait une torche. Sa lumière brûlait les yeux de l'enfant, trop habitué aux ombres si douces. Il entendit leurs paroles :

« Une vieille nécropole Ayléide ! s'exclama le mage. On dirait qu'elle a déjà été visitée, hélas ! Quelqu'un célèbre un culte daedrique, à en juger par l'autel.

- Je hais ces fanatiques ! cracha le garde. Seuls les Neuf Divins méritent notre dévotion. Je devrais mettre le feu à cette chapelle impie ! ».

Médéric retint son souffle. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir assisté à l'échange. Le plus vieux des Oubliés, qui était aussi un prêtre de Namira, poussa un cri. Le soldat se retourna en dégainant son épée. Il pointa sa torche sur les Oubliés. La lumière leur était tout aussi insupportable qu'à Médéric. En apercevant leurs difformités, le garde leva son épée. Le garçon ferma ses paupières le plus fort possible pour ne pas regarder la lumière si douloureuse et se jeta sur l'homme. Malgré son faible poids, il réussit à renverser le soldat. Celui-ci riposta d'un coup de botte dans l'estomac de Médéric. Il l'envoya au sol, tout près de la lame qu'il avait laissé tomber. Sans réfléchir, l'enfant au bec-de-lièvre s'en saisit et la plongea dans le ventre du garde. L'homme regarda Médéric de ses yeux exorbités, un filet de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres, puis il fit tomber la torche qui s'éteignit en même temps que lui en touchant le sol. Le mage avait assisté au combat, qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une dizaine de secondes, sans bouger, tant sa surprise était grande. Une fois seul dans le noir, il balbutia : « Je… je ne voulais pas vous dé… déranger ! Je vais p…partir, maintenant ! ». Médéric l'observa. S'il s'échappait, rien ne l'empêcherait de revenir avec d'autres soldats. La haine monta en lui et inonda son esprit de son feu ravageur. Il se glissa en silence derrière le sorcier, comme il le faisait pour jouer avec les Oubliés, et transperça le cœur de l'intrus survivant avec l'épée de son garde du corps.

Personne ne lui en voulut à Anga. De l'avis de tous, il avait bien agis. Cependant, les fidèles de Namira s'inquiétèrent de ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un de l'extérieur venait chercher les deux disparus. Une grande discussion s'engagea entre eux.

« Il faudrait sortir les cadavres. Si on les trouve loin d'Anga, personne ne viendra nous causer des problèmes.

- Pas si sûr. On pourrait venir enquêter. Après tout, ils ne sont pas morts de cause naturelle.

- Si d'autres viennent, intervint Médéric, nous pourrons les tuer comme ces deux-là !

- Non ! Nous ne tuerons qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Quant à toi, Médéric, tu vas nous remettre cette épée. Désormais, en cas de problème, tu resteras caché au plus profond des ruines et tu nous laisseras faire. ».

A contrecoeur, le garçon s'exécuta. Il erra de longues heures dans les souterrains. La rancœur d'être ainsi mis à l'écart ne cessait de le tourmenter. Un subtil changement dans l'air le fit s'arrêter. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort. Il se retourna brusquement. Une silhouette en robe noire à capuche se tenait derrière lui. Elle fit un pas en arrière, apparemment surprise d'avoir été remarquée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria l'enfant, sur ses gardes.

-Mon nom est Ba'ruka, répondit une voix chaude et féminine. Je suis venue pour te parler.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Aujourd'hui, tu as tué de sang froid un vieil homme qui voulait simplement étudier ces ruines. Alors qu'il allait partir sans faire de mal à personne, tu as passé ton épée à travers son corps et volé sa vie.

- Il nous menaçait tous ! se défendit Médéric. D'autres auraient pu venir après lui.

- D'autres viendront sûrement. Cet homme était un membre important de la guilde des mages. Ses collègues viendront certainement vérifier pourquoi il ne revient pas. Ils ne seront pas seuls : des soldats les accompagneront. Mais laissons les détails de côté ! Ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Parlez pour vous ! Les Oubliés sont en danger ! Je dois aller les prévenir !

- Et que feront-ils ? Jamais ils ne sortiront de ces catacombes. Ils se plaisent trop dans les ténèbres, avec leur tristesse et la vermine pour seule compagnie. Non, les mages viendront, découvriront votre culte et vous extermineront jusqu'au dernier. ».

La femme en noir avait prononcé ses paroles comme si elle savourait la pensée d'un tel massacre. Médéric gémit et s'assit par terre. Elle avait raison. Les fidèles de Namira ne pourraient jamais quitter Anga. Ils préfèreraient mourir. Son interlocutrice s'accroupit à côté du garçon. Sur un ton plus doux, elle lui dit :

« Tu veux protéger Anga, n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu prêt à tout pour cela ? A tuer encore, s'il le faut ?

- Oui ! répondit Médéric sans hésitation.

- Bien ! fit Ba'ruka en se relevant. Mon organisation va évacuer les corps et faire en sorte qu'on les retrouve loin d'ici. Tout le monde croira à une attaque de bandits. En échange, je veux que tu me suives.

- Vous voulez dire… dehors ? Sortir d'Anga ?

- Oui. Je veux que tu retournes à l'extérieur avec moi, mais rassure-toi : en acceptant de prendre le même chemin que moi, une puissance plus grande encore que Namira veillera sur toi… ».

Médéric se releva lentement, sans quitter la femme des yeux. Pendant la conversation, les Oubliés s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux sans les interrompre, attirés par la voix de Ba'ruka. Elle les toisait de toute sa hauteur. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à les voir dans le noir. Ils étaient soucieux. Fallait-il laisser cette femme prendre l'un des leurs en échange de la tranquillité qu'elle leur offrait ? L'enfant décida à leur place. Il rassembla ses maigres affaires, avant de retourner voir l'étrange Ba'ruka. Il hocha la tête et tous les deux traversèrent les couloirs de la nécropole pour atteindre la sortie. Tout du long, il put entendre les Oubliés murmurer dans les ténèbres des prières à Namira pour protéger Médéric. C'était leur façon à eux de lui dire adieu. Ils avaient trop souffert à l'extérieur pour supporter la douleur d'une séparation larmoyante. La femme en robe noire souriait pour elle-même.

Ba'ruka était une Annonciatrice, l'un des cinq membres du conseil dirigeant la Confrérie Noire, une très ancienne guilde de tueurs à gage. Elle était khajiite, comme s'en aperçut Médéric en sortant des ruines. Sa tête de lionne était couronnée d'épaisses tresses mêlées de rubans d'or. Elle avait cet air digne propre aux grands fauves. Elle devait être d'un certain âge, car son museau commençait à blanchir. Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils quittèrent Anga. Le garçon retrouva avec nostalgie les étoiles, l'odeur de la forêt, le bruit des insectes et le vent frais du soir. Ils descendirent la pente boisée jusqu'à la route impériale qui faisait le tour du lac Rumare. Au centre se dressait l'ombre immense de la tour d'or blanc, au milieu de la Cité Impériale. Un carrosse noir attendait. Les deux compagnons y entrèrent et l'attelage se mit en marche. Leur voyage dura jusqu'au petit matin. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à quelques lieues de Chorrol, la grande ville située au pied des montagnes de Jerall, entourée par la Grande Forêt. Le soleil commençait à se montrer. La lumière de l'aube brûlait cruellement les yeux de Médéric. Il suivit la khajiite à travers bois, jusqu'à une cuvette rocheuse un peu au Nord de Chorrol et dans laquelle se jetait une cascade. L'enfant n'avait jamais vu de spectacle plus idyllique. Un tout petit lac bordé de sable s'était formé au fond de la dépression, qu'entourait diverses fleurs et arbustes. Ba'ruka le tira de sa contemplation en souriant. Ils longèrent la cuvette et se rapprochèrent de la cascade. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à trois mètres de l'eau qui se déversait que Médéric distingua le tunnel et la porte qui le fermait, bien cachés derrière la chute. « La caverne du Roc Noir ! annonça la femme en robe noire. Un des nombreux sanctuaires de la Confrérie Noire. Puisse ce lieu devenir ton nouveau et plus cher foyer ! ». A l'intérieur, la grotte se divisait en deux tunnels. Ba'ruka suivit l'un d'eux et aboutit à une autre porte. Celle–ci était ornée d'un crâne rougeoyant décoré d'une main noire sur le front. En dessous, une femme portant un couteau contemplait des hommes agenouillés à ses pieds. « Sithis, le Père de la Terreur, le seigneur du néant ! expliqua la khajiite en montrant le crâne. Quiconque désire la mort de quelqu'un lui adresse une prière, à lui ou à la Mère de la Nuit, son épouse, que tu vois au bas de la porte. Nous, la Confrérie Noire, sommes alors chargés d'exécuter ce contrat impie. En entrant dans cette organisation, dans cette famille, tu pourras devenir l'un de nos précieux assassins. Je te promets alors que plus personne n'approchera Anga et les Oubliés. Maintenant, entre et accepte l'étreinte de la Mère de la Nuit ! ».

Pendant les six autres années qui suivirent, Médéric fut entraîné à l'art du meurtre. Ses capacités à la discrétion étonnaient tous les membres du Sanctuaire. Elles compensaient largement sa faible constitution de brétonnien. Son entraînement aux armes l'avait habitué aux dagues et aux épées courtes pour tuer rapidement, efficacement et silencieusement. Bien que le Sanctuaire ne fût pas très bien éclairé, c'était encore trop pour lui. Il lui fallut bien longtemps pour se familiariser avec la lumière chiche, mais ces années passées dans le noir total le faisaient toujours craindre un éclairage vif. Ba'ruka, en tant que partie dirigeante de la Confrérie, ne venait pas souvent au Sanctuaire. Elle en laissait la responsabilité à une elfe noire du nom de Hliri Daani. Cette dunmer souriait aussi rarement qu'un poisson ne vole. Ce fut un entraîneur sévère pour Médéric, mais elle lui apprit beaucoup de choses sur le maniement du couteau. Sous ses ordres se trouvaient quatre autres assassins.

Feylan, l'elfe des bois, était un archer émérite et un pisteur extraordinaire. D'un naturel bon vivant et aimable, c'était un tueur au sang-froid remarquable. Il se sentait mieux en pleine nature qu'en intérieur. Il avait été approché par la Confrérie après avoir massacré des chasseurs qui braconnaient dans le bois où il avait élu domicile.

Qualda, la nordique, était à la Confrérie ce que la catapulte est à une armée. Entendez par-là l'artillerie lourde ! Cette femme musclée et féroce maniait la hache avec une force et une dextérité particulièrement efficaces. Ce n'était cependant pas une tueuse sans cervelle. La ruse dont elle pouvait faire preuve la rendait aussi discrète que n'importe quel autre assassin.

Marcus Garrus venait tout juste d'intégrer la Confrérie Noire lorsque Médéric était arrivé. C'était un impérial cruel et une ordure notoire, ainsi qu'un maître épéiste. Il adorait tuer, de préférence en maniant ses deux épées longues à la fois. On disait qu'il avait rejoint les enfants de Sithis après avoir assassiné un mendiant qu'il trouvait trop collant.

Junia Rosa la rougegarde devint assassin alors que Médéric n'avait que quinze ans. Cette magicienne connaissait l'alchimie aussi bien que les sortilèges de destruction. On la voyait le plus souvent calme et sereine, mais derrière cette façade se cachait une adepte de Sithis qui adorait déchaîner sa puissance magique. Fascinée par les sortilèges mortels, elle pouvait réduire en cendre une victime innocente par simple curiosité.

Ces six personnes, Ba'ruka, Hliri, Feylan, Qualda, Marcus et Junia, devinrent comme une troisième famille pour Médéric. D'ailleurs, n'étaient-ils pas tous des enfants de Sithis et de la Mère de la Nuit ?

« Médéric ! On te parle ! chuchota Junia.

- Hein ? fit le jeune homme.

- Je te demandais de nous raconter comment s'était passé ton premier contrat ! répéta Ba'ruka.

- Je dois dire qu'il m'a impressionné, dit Hliri. Pour un apprenti, il s'en est sorti comme un véritable assassin. ».

Les compliments de l'elfe noire étaient aussi rares que sa bonne humeur. Médéric se sentit gêné. Ce contrat lui avait parut si simple. Il y a cinq jours, Hliri l'avait convoqué. Le brétonnien ne s'attendait pas à recevoir sa toute première mission, et pourtant…

« Te voilà prêt pour exécuter la volonté de la Mère de la Nuit ! déclara l'elfe. Je t'ai suffisamment entraîné au combat, Feylan aux arts du vol, et quant à passer inaperçu, tu nous surpasses tous. Mais ce n'est pas qu'une question de capacités. Médéric… te sens-tu prêt à assassiner quelqu'un au nom de Sithis ?

- Je crois que oui.

- Alors, comme pour tous les apprentis que j'ai formé, je t'accompagnerai. Si jamais les choses se passent mal, j'interviendrai.

- Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul ! ronchonna Médéric.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! gronda-t-elle. Une victime a été désignée, un contrat signé. Le Père de la Terreur réclame son âme et il l'aura, quoi qu'il en coûte. Ta proie vit à Skingrad. Ta ville natale.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la visiter, commenta distraitement le jeune homme.

- Tu dois tuer Lazare Milvan. ».

Si Médéric ressentit quoi que ce soit, il n'en montra rien. Que le destin était ironique ! Après avoir essayé de le perdre au fond d'Anga, son propre père allait être sa première victime en tant qu'assassin.

« Et… à propos de sa femme ?

- Elle est morte, il y a plusieurs années. Depuis, Lazare passe le plus clair de son temps dans sa demeure, à se morfondre. Il donne toujours des réceptions, malgré tout. La prochaine sera un bal masqué, le moment idéal pour te faufiler jusqu'à lui et le tuer. Le contrat exige que cela passe pour un accident. Junia a préparé un poison qui ne tuera Lazare que deux ou trois heures après ingestion. Les symptômes seront identiques à ceux d'une crise cardiaque. Tu dois t'assurer de le lui faire boire. D'après Junia, le poison reste efficace, même dilué dans un verre. Tu as toutes les informations. Quand tu seras prêt à partir, préviens-moi !

- On peut y aller dès maintenant.

- Pas encore ! objecta Hliri. C'est ta première mission et à cette occasion, je t'ai laissé un présent dans ta chambre. Va voir ! ».

Intrigué, le brétonnien se rendit dans ses appartements. La pièce était meublée du strict nécessaire : un coffre, une table, deux chaises, un lit… et sur le mur, une grande tenture arborant l'empreinte d'une main noire. Ce qui attira l'œil du jeune homme se trouvait plié sur la couverture de son lit. Il retint un cri de joie. La combinaison des frères de la Nuit, un ensemble en cuir noir comme une ombre, disposant de multiples poches secrètes et dispositifs d'autodéfense, enchantée pour permettre à son porteur de se fondre dans les ténèbres, n'attendait plus que d'être revêtue. Il la prit dans ses bagages, ainsi que sa dague elfique préférée, et rejoignit Hliri. Tous deux partirent à cheval vers Skingrad, voyageant de nuit pour ne pas être remarqués et éviter à Médéric la morsure du soleil. Après deux jours de trajet, ils arrivèrent en vue de la ville fortifiée et de ses vignobles. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis que le jeune homme l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. De hautes maisons carrées en pierres, des rues pavées et spacieuses, un grand fossé partageant la cité en deux, des volubilis poussant sur les murs… La nuit venait juste de commencer. Des passants s'attardaient encore dans les rues bien éclairées par les lampadaires et la pleine lune. Hliri et Médéric laissèrent leurs chevaux à l'écurie municipale et entrèrent en ville. Ils tournèrent à gauche, vers la partie de la cité réservée aux commerces et aux riches habitants.

« Je vais maintenant t'apprendre une chose ou deux qui pourraient t'être très utiles pendant tes prochaines missions, déclara la dunmer.

- Quoi donc ? Le tir à l'arc ? La recherche de renseignements ? L'alchimie ?

- Non. Quelque chose de bien plus utile : comment bien s'habiller pour aller à une fête ! ».

Gunder, le tenancier du magasin « les Marchands Coloviens », s'était couché depuis belle lurette et se trouvait plongé dans des rêves sans queue ni tête, dont il ne se souviendrait certainement pas à son réveil. Réveil qui arriva bien plus tôt que prévu, lorsque quelqu'un frappa plusieurs grands coups à la porte du magasin. Le nordique se leva, grommelant et de très mauvaise humeur, puis descendit ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte se tenaient une elfe noire aux yeux farouches et un jeune bréton qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Tous les deux paraissaient avoir effectué un long voyage. La dunmer prit la parole d'une voix autoritaire :

« Dépêchez-vous, marchand ! Sa seigneurie a besoin de vêtements frais.

- Sa seigneurie ? répéta Gunder.

- Oui. Sire Médéric de Bruma est un proche parent de la comtesse. Il a fait un long trajet pour venir à Skingrad. Ses habits de voyage ne conviennent pas à un homme de son rang dans une si belle ville. Montrez-nous ce que vous avez de mieux et vous serez largement dédommagé pour le dérangement. ».

Le nordique regarda tour à tour ses clients. La femme se comportait comme un de ces arrogants serviteurs de nobles, c'était certain, mais l'autre ? Sa soi-disant « Seigneurie » n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, pour un proche de la comtesse de Bruma. D'habitude, ces gens-là le traitaient comme un objet du décor. Il s'aperçut alors de la malformation qui défigurait le sire. Il se sentit rassuré : il devait avoir affaire à un de ces rejetons issus de mariages trop souvent consanguins. Une certaine marque associée à la noblesse, si on peut dire. Il fit entrer les deux voyageurs dans son échoppe.

Hliri joua son rôle à la perfection. Elle trouva à Médéric un splendide costume de soie aux couleurs automnales, orné de fils d'or et d'argent, complété par un masque coûteux qui lui cachait entièrement le visage. Pour sa part, elle acheta une longue robe de velours bleu et un simple loup noir qui mettait en valeur ses yeux rouges. Ils payèrent grassement le marchand et le quittèrent de bien meilleure disposition qu'à son réveil. Ils remontèrent la rue en direction de la maison de Lazare Milvan. Bien qu'il n'ait fait ce trajet qu'une seule fois, en sens inverse qui plus est, Médéric les y guida sans se tromper. Sa toute première mission venait de commencer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Tu as déjà une idée de comment tu vas procéder ? demanda Hliri.

- J' y ai réfléchi pendant le voyage. Lazare va se faire servir à boire par un serviteur. Il n'est pas du genre à le faire lui-même. Il y a de grandes chances pour que les serviteurs portent un masque eux aussi, afin de ne pas dépareiller la fête. Si j'arrive à prendre la place de l'un d'eux, je pourrai empoisonner la coupe de Milvan et la lui servir.

- Bien vu. La question est : comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour échanger ta place avec un serviteur ?

- Je verrai sur place ! » affirma Médéric.

La dunmer secoua la tête devant ce manque d'organisation. Elle était cependant fière qu'il ait trouvé une manière de procéder aussi astucieuse. Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de Lazare Milvan, un haut bâtiment à un coin de rue dont s'échappaient brouhaha et musique. Le vieux serviteur qui s'était occupé de Médéric dans sa jeunesse accueillait les invités. Le jeune homme ressentit un pincement au cœur en passant devant lui. A l'intérieur, le grand salon était rempli de gens masqués. L'éclairage aux bougies n'était pas trop violent pour Médéric, heureusement. Les deux assassins repérèrent leur cible au fond de la salle : l'air morose, le maître des lieux buvait verre après verre, sans parvenir à entrer dans l'esprit de la fête. Il portait un loup blanc qui n'empêchait personne de savoir qui il était. Médéric chercha qui lui servait son vin. Il s'agissait d'un serviteur plus grand que lui, portant un masque intégral. Hliri s'éloigna pour se joindre aux festivités, mais elle gardait un œil discret sur son apprenti.

Médéric attendit que le serveur s'éloigne de Lazare pour l'accoster.

« Dites-moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus noble possible, quels vins avez-vous en cave ?

- Principalement ceux de la région, messire ! répondit le serviteur. Nous avons d'excellents vins de Tamika de plusieurs années et la nouvelle cuvée des frères Surilie vient également d'arriver.

- Oserais-je vous demander une faveur, mon brave ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir vos bouteilles.

- Bien sûr, messire ! J'allais justement chercher le vin de maître Milvan. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. ».

Le jeune homme suivit le serveur jusqu'à une porte située dans un recoin sombre de la bâtisse. Ils descendirent dans la cave. Le serviteur, un passionné de bons vins, lui montra les différentes cuvées. L'apprenti assassin l'écouta en affichant un faux intérêt. Le sous-sol était plongé dans la pénombre et personne n'était en vue. Il attendit que l'homme masqué lui tourne le dos pour saisir une bouteille au hasard et la lui écraser sur la nuque. Une fois assommé, Médéric déshabilla le serviteur et le traîna derrière un grand tonneau, hors de vue. Il échangea sa tenue et son masque, prit la bouteille que Lazare avait demandée et que le serveur avait mis de côté, puis remonta les marches. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient un peu grands, mais personne ne faisait attention aux serviteurs dans ce genre de réception. Avant de sortir de la cave, il sortit la fiole de poison de sa manche et versa le contenu dans la bouteille. Parmi les invités, personne ne remarqua le changement. Médéric se dirigea vers Lazare. Hliri avait pris place à côté de lui. Elle conversait avec lui de choses agréables, mais rien ne faisait sourire l'homme aigri. Le jeune homme servit le breuvage empoisonné à son père, sans que ce dernier ne lui adresse le moindre regard. Lazare approcha la coupe de ses lèvres…

Il s'arrêta au dernier moment. Médéric, resté près de lui, se sentit paniqué. Que se passait-il ? Au lieu de boire, il baissa son verre et regarda son contenu.

« Le vin… Mon dernier bonheur depuis que ma femme est partie. Celui-ci est une vieille cuvée de Tamika, un vrai petit trésor. Et pourtant, je donnerai mille de ces bouteilles pour un seul moment avec ma défunte épouse…

- Vous voir si triste me plonge dans le désarroi, sire Milvan ! lui dit Hliri.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous voir mélancolique, chère amie, alors que cette fête bat son plein ! Tenez ! fit Lazare en tendant son verre à l'elfe noire. Goûtez ce breuvage ! Il effacera la peine que j'ai causée chez vous. ».

Cette fois, Médéric paniqua complètement. Hliri resta bouche bée une fraction de seconde, avant de se ressaisir.

« Non merci, messire. Je ne bois jamais d'alcool.

- Ce vin est plus qu'un simple alcool ! protesta le maître des lieux. C'est un chef-d'œuvre gustatif ! Vous m'offenseriez en n'acceptant pas une simple gorgée. ».

La dunmer était coincée. Son apprenti réfléchit à toute vitesse et trouva une solution. Il fit mine de partir et se prit volontairement les pieds dans le tapis. Il trébucha et renversa la bouteille sur la robe de Hliri. Elle profita de cette diversion pour se lever, l'air outrée, tandis que Lazare abreuvait d'insulte « l'imbécile de serveur ».

« Le personnel compétent est décidément de plus en plus rare ! dit l'elfe noire. Pardonnez-moi, cher ami, mais je dois me changer. Pourquoi ne pas goûter à ce vin et me donner vos impressions quand je reviendrai ?

- Comme il vous plaira. Quant à toi, cracha Milvan en se retournant vers son fils, disparais ! ».

Médéric s'éclipsa en se confondant en excuses. Lazare but alors une longue gorgée de vin pour se calmer. Désormais, il était condamné. Le jeune homme retourna à la cave. Pendant qu'il reprenait ses habits de « sire Médéric de Bruma », il pensa à ce qu'il venait de faire. Bien qu'il ne ressente plus rien pour ses parents depuis de nombreuses années, une part de lui hurlait sa faute. Il la fit taire et remonta. Il sortit de la maison, sa mission accomplie, et se rendit au point de rendez-vous avec Hliri, à l'extérieur de la ville.

L'elfe avait remis ses habits de voyage. Médéric se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à quitter ses beaux atours. Il repensa à sa combinaison d'assassin qu'il n'avait même pas eu à revêtir. Hliri lui adressa un hochement de tête et, chose incroyable, un de ses très rares sourires.

« Beau travail ! A présent, quittons Skingrad en vitesse !

- On n'attend pas de savoir s'il est mort ?

- Je te fais confiance. Junia est suffisamment versée dans l'alchimie pour nous concocter un poison efficace. Tu l'as bien versé dans sa coupe, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain la dunmer, suspicieuse.

- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ? répondit Médéric, vexé.

- Pour un apprenti dans sa première mission ! rétorqua-t-elle. En tout cas, ce fut une réussite ! ».

Telle fut l'histoire que raconta Hliri à ses collègues attablés au Chêne et la Crosse. Aux dernières nouvelles, les funérailles de Lazare s'étaient déroulées sous une pluie battante. Peu de personnes y assistèrent. Les médecins avaient conclu à une défaillance du cœur. Sans doute la douleur d'avoir perdu sa femme y était-elle pour quelque chose, murmurait-on dans les tavernes avant de passer à un sujet plus joyeux. Ba'ruka applaudit avec distinction, Feylan leva son verre au nouveau membre de la Confrérie, Qualda donna une grande tape sur l'épaule de Médéric, Junia lui sourit une nouvelle fois et Marcus daigna admettre que son jeune collègue deviendrait peut-être un assassin passable. Le nouveau frère de cette famille particulière se sentit gonflé de fierté. Finalement, un simple repas au restaurant valait bien tous les rituels initiatiques du monde !

_A suivre…_

Premier chapitre d'une première fanfiction. Si vous voulez me laisser des commentaires, n'hésitez pas ! Je serais ravi de les lire. Je compte faire environ six chapitres, mais il se peut que je déborde. A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Un festin pour Sithis

**Sanguine, mon**** frère****!**

**Disclaimer:** The elder scrolls IV Oblivion appartient à Ubisoft et Bethesda Softworks. Je ne fais que me baser sur le monde qui y a été développé et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça…

Voilà la suite de « Sanguine, mon frère ! », qui arrive, je l'admets, très tard. Je vous épargne le couplet sur les études qui prennent du temps et mon chien qui a mangé mon disque dur… Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide, maintenant que je suis en vacances. Merci pour les reviews, en tout cas !

Daffy from the GF : merci pour tes conseils… et pour l'effort que tu as fait pour me lire ! Je sais bien que tu ne partages pas mon goût pour Oblivion. Allez ! Pour te remercier, je vais m'intéresser à One Piece ! Bonnes vacances, meine Loutre !

Animaya : merci pour ces beaux compliments ! Ils me vont droit au cœur. Les Oubliés dans le jeu m'avaient bien fait rire (d'ailleurs, il ne faut pas les tuer, mais les sauver des prêtres qui veulent leur apporter la « lumière ») et je suis content que tu ais remarqué ce détail.

Chapitre 2 : un festin pour Sithis.

Une semaine passa après le premier contrat de Médéric. Au sanctuaire, la tension se faisait palpable, sans que le jeune homme ne devine pourquoi. Junia Rosa était partie en mission sur ordre direct de Ba'ruka, ce qui contrariait Hliri, dont ç'aurait du être la tâche d'assigner un de ses assassins au contrat. L'elfe noire était d'une humeur massacrante, après avoir vu l'Annonciatrice passer par-dessus son autorité, et le faisait bien ressentir. Feylan avait décidé de passer quelques jours en pleine nature en attendant qu'elle se calme et Qualda effectuait une autre mission à Cheydinhal. Il ne restait plus que Médéric, Marcus et Hliri dans les cavernes du Roc Noir. Le bréton supportait tant bien que mal la mauvaise humeur de l'elfe et les sarcasmes habituels de l'impérial. Quand ceux-ci lui pesaient trop, il se réfugiait dans la salle d'entraînement et s'exerçait assidûment. Telle était son occupation, lorsque Hliri entra à son tour. Voulant éviter de nouvelles remarques acerbes, Médéric continua son entraînement en feignant de ne pas l'avoir vue.

« J'ai reçu un message de Ba'ruka, annonça-t-elle. Elle a besoin de toute la famille pour un contrat spécial. Elle arrivera ce soir pour tout nous expliquer.

- Entendu. » se contenta de répondre le jeune assassin.

Le soir vint et la khajiite entra dans le sanctuaire, accompagnée de Qualda, de retour de mission, et de Feylan, que Hliri était allée prévenir dans sa retraite. Seule manquait Junia. Ba'ruka fit se réunir les frères et soeurs assassins dans la salle principale.

« Mes enfants, mes amis, mes protégés... Sithis réclame à nouveau que vous fassiez couler le sang pour lui! Cette fois, ce sont sept âmes que nous devrons lui envoyer.

- Sept cibles? Doivent-elles être tuées séparément? demanda Feylan.

- Non, pas forcément. La chance nous a souri en les réunissant toutes dans quelques jours en un unique endroit! se réjouit la khajiite. J'ai besoin de chacun d'entre vous pour frapper vite et efficacement. Vous vous êtes sans doute demandés où j'avais pu envoyer Junia? Laissez-moi vous expliquer en détail! ».

Quelqu'un avait payé cher pour la mort de sept marchands venus des quatre coins de Cyrodiil. Ces malheureux devaient se réunir dans cinq jours au manoir du seigneur Drad, au Nord d'Anvil, pour y discuter d'affaires importantes. C'était le moment idéal pour s'occuper d'eux, ou du moins d'une majorité des cibles, si jamais l'une d'elles devait être absente. Junia avait été infiltrée parmi les serviteurs du domaine, plaçant un agent de la Confrérie sur les lieux pour planifier l'attaque.

« Ces marchands seront très certainement accompagnés par des gardes du corps, fit Ba'ruka. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont également des guerriers accomplis ou des mages redoutables. Je doute qu'aucun de vous ait envie d'affronter une dizaine d'adversaire dans un environnement exigu!

- Il nous faudra faire preuve d'intelligence si nous voulons tous les envoyer aux pieds de la Mère de la Nuit, dit Qualda la nordique, songeuse.

- Depuis quand la réflexion est dans tes cordes? ricana l'impérial, fort injustement.

- J'ai mis un plan au point, ne vous inquiétez pas! coupa Ba'ruka. Diviser pour conquérir! Il nous faudra créer une diversion pour séparer les gardes de nos cibles. Grâce aux renseignements de Junia, je connais avec précision la disposition du lieu de rencontres de nos amis marchands. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à agir! ».

Le temps d'expliquer son plan et de répartir les tâches, les assassins étaient déjà en train de préparer leurs affaires. Marcus Garrus, dont c'était la première mission depuis des mois, jubilait à l'avance. Le plaisir qu'il prenait à infliger la souffrance dégoûtait profondément Médéric, mais force était de reconnaître qu'en la matière, l'impérial était l'un des meilleurs après Ba'ruka. L'elfe Feylan aussi se méfiait de lui. L'archer, qui ne jurait que par la patience et la précision, n'appréciait guère les guerriers sanguinaires et sans finesse. Ils étaient d'ailleurs opposés dans beaucoup de domaines et se détestaient cordialement. Médéric se posait des questions sur le contrat. Il en fit part à la guerrière nordique.

« Pourquoi Ba'ruka veut-elle réunir tout le groupe pour cette mission ? Un seul assassin ferait aussi bien l'affaire, non ? Il lui suffirait d'empoisonner les cibles ou de leur trancher la gorge pendant leur sommeil.

- Je me suis demandé la même chose, figure-toi ! répondit Qualda. A Cheydinhal, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose : la Confrérie devient peu à peu une… légende. Un conte pour enfant. Une histoire pour se faire peur la nuit ! Les gens ne croient plus en nos actions. Ils préfèrent penser qu'un meurtre a été commis par des bandits ou par une femme trompée ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre…

- Mais ça nous arrange plutôt, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons rester invisibles dans notre travail !

- A certains moments, il est également préférable de rappeler notre existence au monde ! expliqua-t-elle. En nous entraînant tous dans ce contrat, Ba'ruka espère que nous allons effectuer un massacre, un bain de sang qui montrera à tous que la Confrérie Noire est toujours là, plus redoutable que jamais !

- Oui… ce serait bien dans ses manières ! », reconnut le bréton.

Le lendemain commença un long périple en direction de la côte Ouest de Cyrodiil. Les cinq assassins se déplaçaient séparément, loin en parallèle des routes impériales, uniquement de nuit, pour éviter d'être remarqués. Les quelques bandits qui s'en prirent à eux ne laissèrent que leurs cadavres aux loups. Ils arrivèrent à Anvil trois jours après. Tous les cinq se retrouvèrent à l'auberge de la Croix de Brina, hors des murs de la ville. La place était déserte, ce soir. Les assassins louèrent une chambre à l'écart, afin de ne pas être dérangés. Hliri Daani passa en revue le plan de Ba'ruka une dernière fois.

« Feylan et Qualda seront postés à l'extérieur, à couvert des arbres. Lorsque je mettrai le feu à l'étable, la plupart des gardes et des serviteurs devraient sortir pour l'éteindre.

- A ce moment, dit l'elfe des bois, je les transperce de mes flèches. Qualda s'occupera de ceux qui porteront une armure lourde.

- C'est encore à moi de faire le gros du travail ! s'exclama la nordique en riant.

- Je viendrai à revers pour te prêter main forte, répliqua l'elfe noire en fronçant les sourcils. Notre action doit être rapide. Son seul but est de créer la panique à l'intérieur du manoir. Médéric et Marcus en profiteront pour passer par une fenêtre que Junia, toujours dans son rôle de servante, nous laissera ouverte. Elle a d'ailleurs prévu un sortilège lui permettant d'éteindre toutes les lumières pendant quelques minutes. Je sais que vous deux n'aurez aucun mal à combattre dans le noir complet, contrairement aux soldats.

- A nous d'éliminer tous les gardes restant dans le manoir ! fit l'impérial, le sourire aux lèvres. Les marchands les suivront de près.

- Reste discret, Marcus ! gronda Hliri. Je ne veux pas que nos cibles prennent la fuite. Evitez le plus possible les cris d'agonie de vos victimes : cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention vers vous. Tranchez les gorges ou transpercez les poumons ! Tuez en silence !

- C'est bon, on a compris ! fit Médéric, boudeur.

Nous passons à l'action demain soir. Une dernière chose : Junia m'a fait parvenir un message dans lequel elle nous dit que si le plan échoue, elle a prévu un autre sortilège capable de réduire le manoir en un tas de ruines fumantes.

- C'est ce qu'elle dit à chaque contrat ! », soupira Feylan.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir du seigneur Drad, Estelle Renoit effectuait les derniers préparatifs pour accueillir ses invités marchands. Elle avait supplié le propriétaire des lieux, un noble dunmer, de lui laisser y organiser une réunion extraordinaire entre différents comptoirs des quatre coins de Cyrodiil. Le manoir, de style architectural typique des elfes noirs, comptait trois niveaux, de la cave au premier étage. L'intérieur était fort élégant, avec ses poutres apparentes, ses meubles de bois laqués et son ambiance chaleureuse. Le seigneur Drad avait accepté de bonne grâce de prêter son foyer (la marchande brétonienne étant une amie de longue date), le temps pour lui et sa femme de partir en voyage d'affaire en Morrowind. Estelle était libraire à Chorrol. C'était une femme connue pour son intelligence, dont la collection de livres avait acquis bonne réputation. Certaines personnes qu'elle avait invitées étaient de parfaits inconnus pour elle, mais la proposition qu'elle avait à leur faire les avait toutes intéressées. Ses convives devaient arriver le lendemain. Estelle en tremblait d'excitation et d'appréhension à la fois. Elle fit sonner une petite cloche à poignée de bois. La nouvelle servante apparut.

« Junia, voulez-vous bien me préparer une tisane, je vous prie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Certainement, madame. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Pas vraiment. Un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis certaine que tout se passera comme vous le souhaitez ! dit Junia avec un charmant sourire.

- Je l'espère… ».

A son tour, Estelle sourit à la servante rougegarde. Elle appréciait beaucoup Junia, avec sa voix douce et ses manières si délicates. Si elle le pouvait, peut-être l'engagerait-elle définitivement à Chorrol. Elle lui facilitait tellement la vie !

La rougegarde passa en cuisine préparer le breuvage apaisant pour Estelle. Elle y trouva, à son grand mécontentement, un mercenaire orque du nom de Gorga gro-Shura, engagé comme garde du corps par la libraire de Chorrol. Ce dernier avait maladroitement tenté de la séduire plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée au manoir. Junia, derrière son apparente douceur, se retenait de ne pas le geler à mort avec un de ses sorts. Gorga, une fois de plus, lui fit un compliment plein de maladresse.

« Dame Junia, j'ai rarement vu, au cours de mes voyages, de fleurs à la beauté comparable à la vôtre.

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez aux végétaux, Gorga ! répondit-elle.

- Mon père était herboriste et ma mère jardinait avec talent. Et vos parents, Junia ? Sûrement qu'eux aussi, pour avoir donné naissance à une si belle plante ! dit l'orque en souriant à sa tentative de séduction.

- Oh, je ne crois pas que quiconque aimerait rencontrer ceux que je considère comme mon père et ma mère. », dit-elle avant de s'en repartir, laissant le mercenaire interloqué.

Elle apporta la tisane à sa « maîtresse ». Ce rôle qu'elle jouait commençait véritablement à l'exaspérer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ba'ruka avait tenu à ce que la famille au complet s'occupe du contrat, alors qu'elle connaissait suffisamment de poisons et de sortilèges pour exterminer tous les habitants du manoir et la faune alentour ! Le lendemain, tout serait terminé sans qu'elle ait à déchaîner sa magie, comme elle aimait tant le faire. Quel gâchis !

Le jour fatidique arriva enfin. Estelle Renoit accueillit un à un ses convives, arrivés pendant la journée. Il y eut d'abord Falanu Hlaalu, de Skingrad, une dunmer marchande de produits alchimiques, dont la réputation de nécromancienne et d'adoratrice des daedras n'empêchait en rien ses affaires de prospérer.

Puis vinrent simultanément Ungarion, un mage altmer de Bravil, et Fjotreid, un forgeron nordique de Bruma. Bien que leur domaine d'activité, leur apparence et leur culture soient totalement différents, ils s'entendaient comme deux vieux amis.

Tovas Selvani l'elfe noir arriva sur le dos d'un de ses magnifiques chevaux de Cheydinhal. Son élevage équestre était réputé comme le meilleur de tout Cyrodiil.

Epuisé par son voyage depuis Leyawiin, le marchand bosmer Gundalas se révéla d'une humeur massacrante. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : voir si la proposition d'Estelle lui serait profitable et repartir en bateau aussitôt après.

Enfin, Wilbur, l'aubergiste rougegarde d'Anvil, arriva en dernier, bien qu'il fût le plus proche du domaine du seigneur Drad.

La brétonne les emmena tous à l'étage autour d'un copieux repas, composé de salade et de poissons en entrée, de gibiers et de venaisons accompagnés de pommes de terre sautées en plat principal, et du thé avec des gâteaux secs pour terminer. La collation eut pour effet de calmer un peu la nervosité des marchands, mais une fois terminée, les questions n'allaient pas tarder à être posées. Estelle prit la parole.

« Merci à vous d'être venus ! J'espère que vos voyages…

- Assez de bla-bla ! l'interrompit Gundalas, toujours énervé. Votre lettre nous parlait d'une éventualité de faire d'énormes bénéfices. Expliquez-vous donc !

- Oui, vous avez été assez mystérieuse sur le sujet, ajouta Tovas Selvani. J'ose penser que vous avez une excellente raison de nous avoir fait nous déplacer.

- Quelle qu'elle soit, cette raison, je dois dire que j'admire votre culot, Estelle ! dit Fjotreid en levant son verre en direction de la libraire. Ce n'est pas à la portée de quiconque de réunir la fine fleur des vendeurs de Cyrodiil !

- Merci, Fjotreid ! répondit-elle en rougissant face à ce compliment inattendu. Chers confrères, j'ai une question pour vous : qui n'a jamais vendu ses marchandises à la Société des marchands concernés, dans la capitale ? ».

Personne ne dit rien. La capitale impériale leur achetait des biens et les revendait, c'était connu et parfaitement admis. De même, quand les marchands des autres villes manquaient de stocks, c'est là-bas qu'ils en commandaient. Un cycle mercantile, en quelque sorte. Cependant, la Société des marchands concernés posait problème : profitant de leur influence, les membres achetaient à prix moindres des marchandises qu'ils revendaient parfois deux fois le prix de départ. Cette tendance s'intensifiait, faisant de la capitale le nouveau centre du commerce à Cyrodiil, au détriment des autres villes.

« C'est un sujet épineux, admit Falanu, mais que pouvons-nous y faire ? Ils sont si puissants…

- Ce que nous pouvons faire ? répéta Estelle. Nous pouvons fonder notre propre guilde ! ».

Au dehors, les assassins se mirent en position. Des gardes patrouillaient autour du manoir. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Le reste devait se trouver à l'intérieur. Médéric et Marcus les observaient depuis une colline, cachés parmi les arbres. Ils avaient revêtu leur combinaison. Le bréton s'y sentait à l'aise. A vrai dire, elle était comme une seconde peau. Il avait conscience des lames de jet insérées dans la doublure des avant-bras, du lacet d'étrangleur autour de son poignet gauche, des crochets à serrure passés à sa ceinture, de sa dague favorite cachée dans sa botte droite… Plus qu'une armure, c'était un arsenal ! Il reçut une claque derrière la tête qui le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

« Je te parle, Bec-de-Lièvre ! dit l'impérial. On va avoir droit à une vraie bataille, contrairement à ta première mission. Tu as déjà combattu un véritable adversaire, d'homme à homme ?

- La première fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un, oui, répondit-il. Après ça, c'était juste pendant l'entraînement avec Hliri.

- Magnifique ! maugréa Marcus. Je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup et je dois me coltiner un gamin qui ne sait même pas par quel bout tenir une épée !

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de faire équipe avec un lourdaud qui va me faire remarquer dès qu'on sera rentré…

- Tu comptes faire quoi, face à un de ces soldats, avec ton petit couteau ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Lui proposer une manucure ? Tu es un poids plume, petit ! Tu ne pourras jamais t'en sortir seul.

- Bah ! Toi, tu as besoin de mouliner avec tes épées et de mettre du sang partout ! Moi, j'ai qu'un seul coup à frapper, au bon endroit, pour que ma cible soit aussi morte que la tienne.

- Tu veux parier ? Je suis plus efficace que toi. Je tuerai plus de gardes que tu n'en auras le temps.

- Je tiens le pari ! répliqua hargneusement Médéric. Si tu perds, tu me devras la paye de ton prochain contrat.

- Petit joueur ! se moqua Marcus. Si je gagne, tu feras ma lessive pendant un mois dans le lac, devant le sanctuaire… en plein jour !

- Entendu ! Prépare tes économies !

- Entendu ! Prépare ton savon ! ».

L'annonce d'Estelle avait fait son effet. Les marchands la regardaient tous, affichant la surprise, l'amusement ou l'intérêt. La libraire leur laissa le temps de digérer sa proposition. Wilbur fut le premier à réagir.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda le rougegarde.

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Vous êtes bien consciente que la Société a établi un monopôle qu'un nouvel arrivant aurait beaucoup de mal à ébranler ?

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que nous en sommes capables.

- Expliquez-vous donc ! dit Ungarion, très intéressé.

- Premièrement, ce sont les villes de province qui produisent la majeure partie des marchandises, pas la capitale. Elle ne nous sert que d'intermédiaire, ce dont nous pouvons nous passer en nous associant. Deuxièmement, Kvatch est toujours en reconstruction après l'attaque des daedras. La cité achète ses matériaux à la capitale, alors que Skingrad, Anvil ou même Chorrol sont plus proches. Si nous lui proposions nos services, ils pourraient obtenir ce dont ils ont besoin plus rapidement et à un prix inférieur.

- Mademoiselle Renoit a raison, affirma Falanu, mais je me demande encore une chose : pourquoi nous six ?

- Parce que vous venez chacun d'une ville différente et que vous vendez les produits de votre région. Si, au lieu de les envoyer à la cité impériale, vous travaillez ensemble, nous pourrons alors créer notre propre réseau de commerce. La Société des marchands aura du mal à nous concurrencer, une fois unis ! ».

Les marchands gardèrent le silence, pensifs. Ainsi, derrière cette femme menue, à l'apparence commune, aux cheveux bruns mal coiffés, se cachait une redoutable négociatrice… La brétonne prit une longue inspiration. Tout allait bientôt se jouer. La pièce lui sembla étouffante, tout à coup. Gundalas brisa le silence pesant d'une voix nerveuse.

« En tout cas, ils ne vont pas apprécier du tout !

- Et alors ? dit Tovas. Que peuvent-ils faire ? Nous envoyer la Confrérie Noire ? ».

La mauvaise blague détendit l'atmosphère. Même Estelle en rit. Il faisait vraiment chaud, ici ! Etait-ce elle qui avait un problème ou bien…

Hliri avança jusqu'à l'étable sans un bruit. Elle se hissa jusqu'au toit de chaume et attendit, couchée à plat ventre, que la ronde des gardes s'éloigne. Elle sortit d'une poche secrète une fiole d'huile à lampe, dont elle répandit le contenu sur la paille. Puis, à l'aide d'une pierre à feu, elle l'enflamma. L'incendie prit rapidement, ne lui laissant que le temps de sauter du toit. Les gardes aperçurent la lueur au loin et donnèrent l'alerte. De sa position élevée, Feylan pouvait les voir courir en direction du feu. Il attendit que les hommes d'arme sortent également du manoir. L'elfe des bois savait que sa collègue nordique attendait dans un recoin sombre de passer à l'action. Elle en plaisantait à l'auberge, mais elle avait raison : c'était elle qui prendrait le plus de risques en se jetant dans la bataille au corps à corps. Fort heureusement, Qualda était plus que compétente en la matière. Elle n'était pas comme Marcus Garrus, assoiffé de sang. Son style de combat était simple et terriblement efficace. Il allait sous peu en avoir un aperçu. Plus aucun garde ne sortait du manoir. Feylan encocha une flèche, visa, tira, transperça le cou d'un homme de part en part. Ses collègues restèrent un instant surpris, ce dont profita la nordique pour se ruer sur eux, la hache brandie, et presque couper en deux le garde le plus proche. Un tourbillon d'acier tranchant eut tôt fait de mutiler ou tuer les soldats trop longs à réagir. Ceux restés en arrière reçurent une pluie de flèches bien ajustées. Pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, les gardes ne tarderaient pas à tous succomber.

« On dirait qu'il y a un problème dehors ! », dit Wilbur en se levant de table. A peine fut-il sur ses deux pieds qu'il vacilla et retomba sur sa chaise. Ungarion lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Tous les marchands se sentaient mal depuis quelques minutes. Falanu demanda à Estelle d'ouvrir une fenêtre. Elle s'exécuta. L'atmosphère était en effet devenue suffocante. La brétonne se sentait engourdie. Chacun de ses gestes lui paraissait ralenti et elle devait fournir un effort de plus en plus intense, ne serait-ce que pour rester debout. Elle vit alors l'incendie au loin. Gardes et serviteurs s'occupaient de l'éteindre. Cependant, le feu était bien trop éloigné pour expliquer la chaleur que l'on ressentait dans la pièce. Tovas fut le premier à s'effondrer, le nez dans son assiette. Ses yeux révulsés semblaient regarder le plafond avec intérêt. Falanu se leva pour l'aider, avant de tomber au sol, trois pas plus tard, vidée de ses forces. Fjotreid, plus endurant, eut le temps d'atteindre la porte, puis tomba comme les autres, les doigts crispés et tremblants sur la poignée. Estelle Renoit sentit ses forces la quitter, sa vision se troubler. La chaleur qu'elle ressentait se mua en une douce fraîcheur alors qu'elle gisait par terre. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir Gundalas s'effondrer à son tour, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les gardes restants étaient sur le qui-vive. Ils étaient sept en tout, dont l'orque Gorga. Junia, dans un coin, gardait un œil sur la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte pour ses frères meurtriers. Elle aperçut deux ombres furtives se glisser vers elle. La rougegarde effectua quelques gestes ésotériques compliqués et lança le sort qu'elle avait baptisé « Etreinte de la Mère de la Nuit ». Bien que torches et chandelles restèrent allumées, la lumière sembla soudain refluer, jusqu'à disparaître. Les hommes d'arme tirèrent leur épée, maintenant persuadés que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Son travail terminé, Junia souleva légèrement sa robe du bout des doigts et sortit rapidement du manoir. Elle regarda à peine l'incendie au loin, sur lequel se découpaient, au sens littéral du terme, les ombres des soldats massacrés par ses collègues. Elle repensa à ces quelques jours au service d'Estelle Renoit et éclata de rire. Pauvre petite libraire ! Elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Gorga gro-Shura. Ce balourd ne…

« Dame Junia ! Tout va bien ? cria l'orque derrière elle. Ne restez pas dehors ! Je crois qu'il y a une attaque. ».

La rougegarde s'arrêta net. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se retourna, les yeux levés au ciel, dans un soupir agacé.

« Gorga, je vous remercie de votre attention, mais je dois malheureusement vous dire que vous m'importunez. », dit-elle avant d'invoquer une boule de feu qui transforma l'orque en torche vivante.

Médéric était entré le premier. Il se trouvait dans un salon cossu, plongé dans le noir, où six gardes regardaient de tous les côtés pour tenter de se repérer. La vision nocturne de Médéric s'apparentait beaucoup à celle des khajiits, sans qu'il le sache. Tout lui apparaissait clairement dans une gamme de bleu et de gris. C'était là son plus gros avantage, car même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, Marcus avait raison : il n'était physiquement ni assez fort, ni assez résistant, pour engager un combat à la loyale avec un adversaire entraîné. Hors de question, cependant, de laisser cette faiblesse l'empêcher de gagner son pari ! Le jeune assassin savait que s'il perdait, Marcus salirait intentionnellement ses affaires de manières les plus dégoûtantes, juste pour lui rendre la tâche encore plus pénible. Il se glissa derrière un homme en cotte de maille et sortit sa lame elfique. Il la plongea sans pitié dans la gorge du garde. L'entraînement de Hliri aux armes lui servait pour la première fois en situation réelle. Il pensa avec satisfaction qu'il était loin d'être mauvais. Marcus Garrus était entré à son tour et d'un croisé de ses deux épées longues, il décapita un autre homme. Les gardes s'étaient regroupés, sentant que la situation était définitivement anormale. Les deux assassins ne se jetèrent pas dans la mêlée. Ils les encerclèrent, toujours invisibles dans les ténèbres. Médéric inversa sa prise sur sa dague et poignarda un autre homme entre les côtes, juste sous l'aisselle, lui transperçant un poumon et le cœur. Il retira son couteau et d'un même geste agile, trancha la gorge de sa victime pour faire bonne mesure. Du sang lui gicla au visage. Son frère d'arme poursuivait ses œuvres de son côté : il venait d'empaler sur ses lames un deuxième adversaire, dont il se servait comme bouclier humain face à un garde qui donnait des coups d'épées à l'aveuglette. D'un violent coup de pieds, il retira le corps inanimé de ses armes et l'envoya heurter le soldat. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse et Marcus l'acheva d'un coup en plein cœur. Le dernier survivant, plus sage que les autres, prit la fuite. Une lame de jet de Médéric s'enfonça dans sa nuque, le tuant sur le coup. Le sortilège de Junia prit fin peu après. La lumière ainsi revenue irrita, comme toujours, les yeux du jeune assassin. Il les abrita derrière son bras levé.

« Trois chacun, pas vrai ? commenta Marcus. On va se départager avec les marchands, alors ! ».

Ils montèrent à l'étage, se bousculant l'un l'autre pour arriver le premier. Médéric profita de sa petite taille et de sa rapidité pour passer devant. Il ouvrit la porte du lieu de réunion et trébucha sur le corps sans vie d'un nordique. Marcus s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, médusé. Toutes les cibles étaient au sol, les yeux révulsés, la salive leur coulant sur le menton. Son jeune collègue se releva et contempla le spectacle. Lentement, l'impérial inspecta chacun des marchands. Plus aucun ne donnait signe de vie. Marcus passa sa main sur ses cheveux rasés, un signe d'anxiété. Médéric, décontenancé, posa le premier la question :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ils… sont tous morts. Le contrat est rempli. Pas par nous, mais l'essentiel est fait.

- On dirait qu'on les a empoisonnés ! Tu crois que Junia…

- Je ne sais pas, Bec-de-Lièvre ! s'écria-t-il, exaspéré. Retournons dehors ! Les autres ont sans doute fini de s'occuper des gardes. ».

Médéric obéit. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Hliri arriva dans le manoir au moment où ils descendaient. En voyant leur mine étrange, elle demanda si tout allait bien. Comme aucun des deux ne répondait, elle monta les escaliers en courant. L'elfe noire revint trente secondes après.

« Quelle est la signification de ceci ? demanda-t-elle en montrant l'étage du pouce.

- Soit on nous a devancés, soit ils se sont tous étouffés sur un os trop gros ! répondit l'impérial qui avait retrouvé toute sa morgue habituelle.

- Ils présentent les symptômes d'un empoisonnement aux racines de Harrada. C'est une plante qu'on ne trouve que dans les plaines d'Oblivion. Il est impossible que ce soit un accident !

- Où sont Feylan et Qualda ? demanda Médéric.

- Ils nous rejoignent. Mère de la Nuit, qu'est-il arrivé ? ».

Les membres de la Confrérie se concertèrent une fois loin du manoir du seigneur Drad. Feylan, l'elfe des bois, demanda :

« Junia, je ne t'accuse de rien, mais…

- Si tu finis cette phrase, menaça la rougegarde, prépare-toi à passer le restant de tes jours sous forme de crabe des vases ! Je connaissais les ordres et je n'en ai pas dévié une seule fois.

- On sait tous que tu as tendance à te laisser emporter quand tu es en mission, expliqua Marcus. Tu te souviens du contrat sur le voleur de skouma ? C'est à peine si on a pu localiser les ruines de sa maison, après.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote irresponsable ! Ba'ruka avait été très claire : je n'étais là que pour vous faciliter la tâche à tous. Vous pourriez au moins me montrer un peu de reconnaissance !

- Assez ! cria Hliri. Cette discussion ne mène à rien. Retournons à l'auberge et quittons la région en vitesse ! ».

Tous les six repartirent dans une direction différente, toujours pour éviter d'être remarqués. Médéric courut le plus longtemps possible, sans penser à sa deuxième mission. Arrivé près d'un vieux fort en ruine entouré de buissons épineux, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Les bruits de la nuit et l'odeur de la nature sauvage submergèrent ses sens, ce qui, associés à sa course et aux émotions fortes de la soirée, eut pour effet de le faire vomir. En fermant les yeux, il revit les cadavres des sept vendeurs. Cette vision ne le dégoûtait plus depuis longtemps : il avait vu bien des morts, quand il accompagnait l'un des frères du Sanctuaire pour l'observer en mission. Cette fois, cependant, il sentait au fond de lui que le contrat de cette nuit leur avait à tous complètement échappé. Si l'empoisonnement était volontaire, alors qui avait pu commettre ces meurtres juste avant leur arrivée ? Qui était le tueur qui pouvait ainsi devancer toute une équipe d'assassins ?

Le voyage de retour se fit sans encombres. Par contre, à l'arrivée au Sanctuaire les attendait l'Annonciatrice khajiite, dont le sourire chaleureux s'effaça lorsqu'on lui fit rapport de la mission. La voir en colère était une chose rare et impressionnante.

« Qui ? Qui a osé nous retirer ce contrat sous le nez ? hurlait-elle. Je l'enverrai moi-même ramper aux pieds de la Mère de la Nuit ! Sa mort sera si douloureuse qu'il regrettera d'avoir vu le jour !

- Je n'ai trouvé aucun indice quand je suis allée voir, dit Hliri Daani, du moins n'en ai-je pas eu le temps. Nous devions fuir avant que la lueur de l'incendie n'attire la légion impériale.

- Alors, retourne là-bas ! répliqua Ba'ruka, sa voix réduite à un feulement. Tu aurais du penser à aller enquêter une fois le soleil levé. Ai-je donc mis une incapable à la tête de ce sanctuaire ? ».

Le visage bleu nuit de l'elfe noire pâlit en entendant l'insulte. Aucun membre n'osa réagir. Médéric était tétanisé devant l'Annonciatrice aux traits félins tordus par la rage. Feylan, la main sur la bouche, fixait le sol, pensif. Qualda fermait les yeux, impassible. Junia Rosa, qui avait subi de Ba'ruka le même interrogatoire que celui de ses compagnons, était assise à une chaise, l'air abattu. Même Marcus gardait les lèvres serrées. Enfin, l'elfe des bois, toujours conciliateur, se risqua à prendre la parole.

« La Morag-Tong ne pourrait-elle être responsable ?

- Nos rivaux de Morrowind n'oseraient jamais mettre leurs pieds sur notre territoire. De plus, ils nous auraient laissés un signe, un indice, pour que nous sachions bien qu'eux, et eux seuls, ont exécuté les cibles.

- Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence… », fit Junia d'une petite voix.

La khajiite se calma. Elle ordonna une nouvelle fois à Hliri de retourner au manoir, puis s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Médéric retourna dans ses quartiers. Il n'allumait jamais de bougie à l'intérieur. C'était son lieu de ténèbres, loin de la lumière brûlante : un sanctuaire dans le Sanctuaire, parfait pour ses yeux sensibles. Il enleva sa combinaison et se coucha. Ses pensées tournoyaient sous son crâne et l'empêchaient de dormir. Il se sentait désolé pour l'elfe noire, qui avait du repartir immédiatement, sans prendre le temps de se reposer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ba'ruka était si furieuse : les cibles avaient rejoint Sithis, le contrat avait été rempli. N'était-ce pas tout ce qui comptait, finalement ? Il se retourna dans son lit.

« Pfff… je n'ai même pas gagné mon pari ! ».

_A suivre…_

Fin du deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je le lirai avec plaisir. Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite que celui-ci, c'est promis !


	3. Les reliques du Semeur d'Epidémie

**Sanguine, mon frère!**

**Disclaimer:** The elder scrolls IV Oblivion appartient à Ubisoft et Bethesda Softworks. Je ne fais que me baser sur le monde qui y a été développé et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça…

Troisième partie de cette fanfiction sur la Confrérie Noire. J'ai été moins long à poster que pour le chapitre 2 ! Ce dernier m'a servi à développer un peu les personnages secondaires. A présent, je me recentre sur le héros. Au fait, j'ai glissé une référence extérieure à Oblivion dans ce chapitre. Si quelqu'un arrive à la trouver et à me dire d'où elle vient… je lui tire mon chapeau (désolé, pas de récompense !).

Daffy frome ze Goldeune Frikz : Merci encore ! Je vais essayer les tirets hauts. Si ça fonctionne, je ferai la modification sur les autres chapitres. Ces tirets qui manquent, ça m'embête… Pour ce qui est du scénario, tu sais comment je marche : je vois d'où je pars, par où je passe et où j'arrive… et pour ce qu'il y a entre, je le fais au fur et à mesure !

Animaya : Merci pour vos impressions (puisque le vouvoiement semble de mise) et pour m'avoir fait remarquer l'existence des reviews anonymes (je ne suis qu'un fanfiqueur débutant qui ne connaît pas grand-chose à ce site). Elles sont acceptées, maintenant. Vous trouvez ces assassins m'as-tu-vu ? C'est possible, mais disons que le contrat du chapitre 2 était spécial : même une confrérie secrète doit se faire un peu de pub pour avoir des clients!

Chapitre 3 : les reliques du Semeur d'Epidémie.

Hliri ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur de la grotte du Roc Noir. Le bruit de la cascade qui en cachait l'entrée se répercuta sur les parois de pierre. A travers le mur d'eau rugissant, la forêt et le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages étaient distordus en une vision curieusement onirique, que l'elfe noire contempla un instant. Les reproches cinglants de Ba'ruka résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il lui fallait prendre un cheval à Chorrol et retourner sur la Côte d'Or, au manoir du seigneur Drad, pour essayer d'en découvrir plus sur l'incident qui s'y était produit. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna. Voyant qui la suivait, elle sortit calmement, contournant la chute d'eau qui s'écoulait dans un bassin rocheux. Feylan la rejoignit plus loin.

« Le voyage sera long, dit-il. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter, répondit-elle. Tu me remplaces à la tête du Sanctuaire pendant mon absence. C'est un poste difficile, mais que beaucoup aimeraient occuper. J'espère que tu sauras te débrouiller !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Nos frères et sœurs ne manqueront pas de travail, je peux te l'assurer. ».

Hliri hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir, lorsque la main de l'elfe des bois se posa sur son épaule. Il lui dit quelque chose, une phrase courte et simple, à voix basse.

« Prend bien soin de toi, Hliri. ».

La dunmer secoua la tête et se retourna vers lui, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire fugitif s'affichant sur son visage.

« Un assassin romantique ? Tu es ridicule, Feylan.

- Je n'ai pas de honte à l'être, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. ».

Le lendemain, le bosmer reçut les nouveaux ordres de mission. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'avant. Peut-être le massacre des sept marchands et de leurs gardes avait-il donné à la Confrérie Noire une promotion inattendue ? Il consulta les contrats. Il lui faudrait en confier un à Marcus, dont la récente période d'inactivité avait été trop longue. Un autre semblait parfait pour Qualda. Un troisième nécessitait de bonnes connaissances alchimiques et revenait donc à Junia. Le dernier contrat lui posait problème. En temps normal, ce serait lui ou Hliri Daani les mieux qualifiés pour l'exécuter, mais l'elfe noire étant partie et lui, pris par ses nouvelles responsabilités, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul choix. Il réunit donc les membres restant de la famille dans la salle commune, une large pièce circulaire avec une table ronde au centre, aux murs tapissés de rayonnages de livres et de bannières marquées d'une empreinte de main noire, le signe de la Confrérie.

« J'ai un contrat pour un couple de mercenaires à la tête d'une compagnie de bandits, les « Pies du Nibenay ». Ils se cachent dans les environs de Bravil, mais on ne sait pas exactement où. Qualda, je te charge de les trouver et de les éliminer.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! assura la guerrière.

- Ensuite, nous avons Lerexus Callidus, un des gardes de Leyawiin qui fait aussi partie de la légion impériale. Le client veut qu'on lui rapporte sa tête comme preuve de sa mort. Cela te convient-il, Marcus ?

- Je déteste les marais, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

- En effet. Un autre contrat vise Martina Floria, une magicienne de l'université Arcane. Sa mort doit rester inexplicable, comme si sa vie s'était tout d'un coup envolée. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, Junia.

- Je connais des poisons qui ne laissent aucune trace, mais ils sont longs à préparer et les ingrédients sont durs à trouver…

- Tu as tout ton temps. Il ne reste plus qu'une dernière mission, pour Médéric. C'est un contrat à prime. ».

La déception se lut sur le visage de Marcus et l'intérêt sur celui de Qualda. Tous les assassins se tournèrent vers Médéric. Le bréton demanda :

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de prime ?

- Tu as une cible principale, Arentus Falvius, un prêtre défroqué vivant à Bruma. Il est revenu récemment d'un voyage dans les Marais Noirs, où il accompagnait un groupe d'aventuriers amateurs à la recherche d'un quelconque trésor. En le tuant, tu auras rempli le contrat, mais sache que si tu retrouves aussi ses compagnons et que tu t'en débarrasses, tu recevras une prime de cent septims par cible éliminée.

- Quatre cibles, n'est-ce pas beaucoup pour un assassin débutant ? demanda doucement Junia.

- Comme je l'ai dit, répondit Feylan avant que Médéric ne puisse s'indigner, ce sont tous des aventuriers amateurs, des chasseurs de trésors sans envergure. Le plus dur sera de les trouver, pas de les tuer. Nous ne connaissons que la localisation de Falvius. Médéric devra lui soutirer des renseignements s'il veut les primes. T'en sens-tu capable ?

- Hé ! Vous avez l'air d'oublier que je ne suis plus un apprenti ! s'écria-t-il.

- Alors, fais honneur à la Mère de la Nuit ! », rétorqua Feylan en lui tendant son ordre de mission.

Chaque assassin partit dans la journée. Médéric effectua minutieusement ses préparatifs. Ses armes, sa combinaison, des vivres, des habits normaux, de l'argent… A ce propos, il se sentit un peu gêné de voir les quatre cent septims que lui avaient valu ses deux premiers contrats. Il vivait pour ainsi dire en permanence au Sanctuaire, où il était nourri, logé, blanchi. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait presque jamais eu à dépenser quoi que ce soit, et même avant ça, rien ne s'achetait à Anga et ses parents pourvoyaient à ses besoins quand il vivait à Skingrad. Il lui était étrange de penser… qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses économies ! Bien sûr, un long périple se profilait et ces pièces inutilisées lui seraient bientôt précieuses… Et si, pour une fois, il en profitait ? La nuit tomba vite. Médéric se rendit à l'écurie de Chorrol où un cheval alezan l'attendait, loué par la Confrérie. Il le monta, l'éperonna, et partit au galop sur la route pavée menant à Bruma, la cité montagneuse. De chaque côté s'étendait la Grande Forêt. Sur les pentes herbues, des centaines d'arbres au feuillage généreux dressaient haut leurs branches. A leur pied, champignons et fleurs sauvages poussaient à foison. De temps à autres, la silhouette sombre d'une vieille ruine, vestige du passé tumultueux de Cyrodiil, venait dominer la cime des arbres comme une sentinelle pesante. Hélas ! Médéric n'avait pas le temps d'admirer la beauté nocturne de la forêt. Un détail le tracassait : comment allait-il s'y prendre pour soutirer de sa victime des informations sur ses amis aventuriers ? Il n'était pas un beau parleur comme Feylan ou Qualda, ne connaissait aucun sérum de vérité comme Junia, et ne serait jamais capable de torturer quelqu'un pour servir ses plans comme Marcus.

Le trajet dura encore une nuit. Le paysage changeait de plus en plus : les arbres se firent plus espacés, les pentes plus élevées, le sol plus caillouteux, l'air plus froid. Le jeune assassin aperçut les premières plaques de neige des hauteurs alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour dormir, le jour, à l'écart de la route. La nuit, le froid était mordant et Médéric, bien emmitouflé dans son manteau de voyage, tremblait tout de même comme une feuille. Il vit donc avec joie se profiler les murs d'enceinte de Bruma et la perspective d'un bon feu de cheminée dans une auberge. Son cheval laissé à l'écurie, il entra dans la ville. Le sol pavé y était en partie couvert de neige. Une longue succession de maisons, construites en pierres et en bois, courait le long des fortifications. Des braseros apportaient leur chaleur aux rues glaciales. L'aurore approchait. Médéric ne voulait pas se retrouver dehors au moment où le soleil viendrait lui brûler les yeux. Il demanda où se trouvait l'auberge la plus proche. Un garde lui indiqua la Taverne d'Olaf. L'endroit était sombre, ce qui convenait fort bien au brétonien. Quelques clients buvaient ou prenaient un petit-déjeuner. Médéric s'assit à une table, la capuche de son manteau rabattue pour qu'on ne voie pas sa difformité. Le tavernier vint prendre sa commande. Le jeune homme se fit passer pour un pèlerin venu prier à la chapelle de Talos et de fil en aiguille, la conversation dériva sur les prêtres de Bruma.

« Le primat est devenu bizarre, depuis qu'il est revenu de l'étranger, avoua Olaf le tavernier. On dirait qu'il a peur de son ombre ! Pauvre Arentus Falvius ! Il voulait quitter Bruma, voir du pays, vivre l'aventure…

- Il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Médéric.

- Si, et même plus ! s'exclama Olaf. Il est rentré plus riche qu'il n'était parti. Seulement, son comportement n'était plus du tout pareil : il a quitté son poste à l'église et s'est acheté cette grande maison, juste à droite de la porte Est. Depuis, il ne sort plus que pour prier comme un fou dans la chapelle, en marmonnant je-ne-sais-quoi sur le pardon de ses fautes. ».

L'assassin réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Apparemment, sa future victime avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Peut-être qu'en visitant sa demeure pendant son sommeil, il découvrirait ce dont il s'agissait et pourrait s'en servir pour faire parler le prêtre ?

« Je vais vous prendre une chambre, annonça-t-il. Que personne ne vienne me déranger jusqu'à la nuit tombée!

- Comme vous voudrez. », fit le tavernier en haussant les épaules.

Le soir venu, Médéric se glissa dans les rues enneigées à la recherche de la maison de Falvius. Elle n'était pas loin. Les petites fenêtres carrées n'étaient pas éclairées. Le bréton attendit dans un coin que les passants tardifs se soient éloignés, puis il longea l'arrière de la bâtisse, découvrit une fenêtre à doubles battants et souleva le loquet en insérant son couteau dans la fente entre les deux panneaux de bois. A l'intérieur, aucune lumière, aucun éclairage ne venait chasser la pénombre. Seules des braises couvaient encore dans la cheminée. Les bâtiments de Bruma étaient construits à moitié enfoui dans la terre, pour préserver la chaleur. Les chambres se trouvaient en général dans ce sous-sol. Médéric descendit des escaliers de bois. En bas, un ronflement sourd se faisait entendre. Il entra dans la pièce d'où le son provenait. Dans une chambre rectangulaire dormait sa cible d'un sommeil agité. Arentus Falvius était un vieil homme. Ses cheveux gris formaient comme une crinière autour de sa tête et ses rides reflétaient autant les marques de la vieillesse que celles des épreuves de la vie. L'assassin se mit à chercher en silence un objet ou un indice sur ce que le prêtre avait à se reprocher. Il le trouva sur un écritoire : le journal de Falvius. Sa vision de nuit lui permettait sans problème de lire dans le noir complet. Il feuilleta silencieusement le manuscrit, jusqu'à tomber sur les dernières entrées.

_« Je n'aurais jamais du les suivre dans les Marais Noirs ! Ils disaient que le trésor en valait la peine, qu'il ne serait même pas gardé ! Quand j'ai su qu'il se trouvait dans un de ces sanctuaires païens, vénéré par de pauvres bougres, j'étais gêné, mais je n'ai rien dit. A notre arrivée dans cet espèce de village sur pilotis, au beau milieu des marécages, j'ai bel et bien senti qu'un mal ancien était à l'œuvre. Les autres n'ont rien voulu entendre, bien sûr !_

_Nous avons fait croire aux villageois que nous voulions prier dans leur lieu sacré. Ils nous ont indiqué l'endroit avec une telle amabilité que je me suis senti coupable du vol que nous allions commettre. En nous approchant du sanctuaire, j'ai reconnu les signes gravés sur les colonnes de pierre : ces gens vénéraient un seigneur daedra ! Pas n'importe lequel, qui plus est : Molag Bal, le Corrupteur, le Moissonneur d'âmes, celui qui a juré de réduire en esclavage les mortels que nous sommes !_

_Je suppose que nous avons eu de la chance. Si la grotte infâme dans laquelle nous étions entrés et que nous devions piller avait été un lieu de prière à Molag Bal, le daedra nous aurait poursuivi de sa colère et notre sort aurait été pire que la mort. Non, le sanctuaire n'était pas consacré au Corrupteur, mais à un de ses nombreux rejetons, demi-dieux le plus souvent sans réel pouvoir. J'avais lu quelque chose sur lui dans un livre impie : il était le fruit de l'union de Molag Bal et d'une bête malade. Partout où il passait, la peste et la lèpre se déclaraient... Qwaftzefoni, le Semeur d'Epidémie._

_Nous avons pris toutes les offrandes d'or et de bijoux, y compris ceux qui ornaient la statue du demi-dieu. Comme nous avons eu tort ! En retournant à Cyrodiil, chacun de nous a contracté une maladie qui s'attaquait à ce que nous avions de plus cher. Mes mains sont devenues tellement arthritiques que je suis désormais incapable de lancer le moindre sort, mais ce n'est pas le pire ! Je le vois dans mes rêves, à présent ! Qwaftzefoni me montre du doigt et me transperce de son regard accusateur ! Je sais que s'il me touche, je suis condamné à mourir d'une affreuse maladie. Une odeur pestilentielle l'accompagne, sa peau est pâle comme la mort et sa lèvre est fendue comme le museau de bouc de Molag Bal ! »._

Médéric referma le journal et le remit à sa place. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

Trois jours plus tard, Arentus Falvius s'était cloîtré chez lui. Il avait à présent trop peur pour sortir. Un soir, en quittant la chapelle après avoir prié le pardon des dieux de toutes ses forces, il était passé devant un homme en manteau noir à capuche. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, il l'avait distinctement entendu rire. Il fit volte-face, mais l'homme avait disparu. Cela mit ses nerfs en pelote, mais ce n'était que le début. Le lendemain, il décida de s'arrêter à la taverne pour trouver le réconfort au fond d'un pichet de bière. Le crépuscule allait laisser sa place à la nuit. Le prêtre vit alors au loin la même silhouette encapuchonnée. La rue était presque déserte et l'homme se tenait à vingt mètre de lui, la tête baissée. Arentus marcha plus lentement. L'inconnu leva vers lui son visage à moitié caché. Le vieil homme sursauta : deux yeux maléfiques, cernés de noir, le fixèrent intensément, tandis qu'une bouche déformée par un bec de lièvre lui adressait un sourire cruel. L'homme en noir disparut ensuite entre deux maisons. Arentus, après un moment d'hésitation, lui courut après, mais il n'était plus là lorsqu'il atteignit l'étroit passage entre les deux bâtisses. Il suait à grosses gouttes. Ce n'était quand même pas… lui ? Le jour suivant, au sortir de l'église, rien ne vint le déranger. Nulle trace de l'inconnu ! Il se sentit vaguement rassuré. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez lui qu'il tomba sur l'horrible spectacle : dans sa chambre l'attendait le cadavre énucléé d'une chèvre, pendue à une poutre comme à un gibet. Les yeux de la bête, posés sur une table, semblaient lui porter un regard accusateur. Le vieil homme déglutit et posa sa main sur l'anneau d'or et de diamant qu'il portait, un des objets qu'ils avaient dérobé à la statue de Qwaftzefoni. Le rejeton de Molag Bal venait le chercher, c'était certain !

Depuis, il n'avait pas quitté sa demeure. Enfermé chez lui, il attendait avec terreur que la nuit tombe. La bête morte était toujours suspendue dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas osé y toucher, de peur que le Semeur d'Epidémie n'en ait fait un foyer d'infection. Falvius tremblait, assis sur une chaise, dans son salon. La lueur de l'unique bougie ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant et le vent des montagnes s'engouffra entre les murs boisés, soufflant la chandelle. Le prêtre se leva en vitesse pour aller fermer l'huis. Il retourna ensuite au salon. Arentus fronça le nez en sentant l'épouvantable odeur qui lui assaillait tout à coup les narines. Elle lui rappelait… le Marais Noir ? La poitrine comme dans un étau, il se retourna lentement, commandé par son instinct. Il était là, lui barrant le passage vers la sortie. Dans son manteau noir, la bouche fendue tel le museau d'un animal, l'épiderme grisâtre qui rappelait celui d'un cadavre, se tenait Qwaftzefoni, sorti de ses cauchemars.

« Non… non… pas ça ! », balbutia le prêtre en reculant.

Il se cogna à une chaise et trébucha. Le Semeur d'Epidémie s'avançait vers lui, à présent, aussi silencieux que la mort. Falvius enleva l'anneau de son doigt tremblant et le tendit vers son tourmenteur.

« C'est tout ce que je vous ai pris, je vous le promet ! chevrota le vieil homme. Depuis que je l'ai passé à mon doigt, mes mains se sont flétries. C'est à peine si je peux m'en servir encore ! Cent fois j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser, mais il revient toujours à mon réveil… ».

Cela n'attira pas la moindre indulgence chez le fils de Molag Bal. Arentus recula de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que le mur vienne l'arrêter. Il regarda follement de tous côtés, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix implorante.

« Ce sont les autres qui ont pris le reste de vos reliques ! Vous devez me croire !

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Qwaftzefoni sur un ton effrayant.

- Jee-Tah a votre poignard de cérémonie. Il est parti pour une chapelle isolée, à l'embouchure de la rivière du Poisson d'Argent… Cadlew, c'est son nom ! Endre a rejoint sa bande avec votre médaillon. Je sais qu'il se cache aux alentours d'Austèrebourg, au Sud. Amusei, celui qui a organisé l'expédition, est retourné à la cité impériale, en possession de votre coupe. C'est tout ce que je sais, je vous le jure ! ».

Médéric s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait passé du charbon sur ses paupières et de la cendre sur son visage pour se donner un air cadavérique. Le manteau noir faisait déjà partie de ses affaires. Le plus désagréable avait été de trouver comment dégager une odeur pestilentielle. Un plongeon dans le lisier d'un élevage proche (auquel il avait également « emprunté » la chèvre morte qui pendait toujours dans la chambre) était suffisant. Le journal de Falvius lui avait donné un bon aperçu du genre d'homme qu'il était : superstitieux et prêt à croire n'importe quoi si on l'y aidait un peu. L'impressionner avait été si facile ! Pour une fois que sa difformité lui servait à quelque chose… Maintenant qu'il avait reçu les renseignements dont il avait besoin, Médéric pouvait enfin envoyer le prêtre rejoindre Sithis. Il se rapprocha encore du vieillard, cachant sa dague dans son dos, prêt à frapper. Le bréton n'en eut pas le temps. Au comble de la terreur, Arentus Falvius ressentit une violente douleur dans sa poitrine. Il l'étreignit, tandis que son cœur affolé envoyait des doses si massives de sang dans ses artères qu'elles ne purent résister à la pression et explosèrent. Le muscle cardiaque ne tarda pas à s'arrêter et le prêtre à s'effondrer sous le regard étonné de l'assassin. Médéric rangea son poignard, un peu vexé que l'homme soit mort sans qu'il le touche. Il sortit de la maison par la même fenêtre d'où il était entré, la première fois. Techniquement, le contrat venait d'être rempli. Toutefois, le jeune assassin désirait exécuter les cibles secondaires, non pas pour les primes que cela lui vaudrait, mais pour prouver à ses frères et sœurs qu'il était désormais leur égal.

Qu'allait-il faire en attendant ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter de repartir immédiatement sans se débarrasser de l'odeur immonde qu'il dégageait. Il repensa à ses économies à peine entamées depuis son arrivée à Bruma. N'avait-il pas promis d'en profiter ? Avec un sourire, il remonta les rues en direction de la meilleure auberge de la ville, « à la Vue de Jerall ». L'aubergiste, un nordique, faillit le jeter dehors en voyant arriver le jeune homme sale et puant, mais une poignée de pièces le rendit plus aimable. Médéric demanda la meilleure chambre, un repas copieux, un bain bien chaud et une carte de Cyrodiil. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était plongé jusqu'aux épaules dans l'eau chaude, consultant le plan du pays en attendant son dîner. Il repéra les différents endroits indiqués par le prêtre avant sa mort. Austèrebourg était la destination la plus proche de Bruma, où il devrait rechercher un certain Endre. Il s'y rendrait le lendemain. On frappa à la porte. L'aubergiste entra avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés un bol de soupe fumante, une assiette de poissons grillés aux amandes, une miche de pain et un pichet de bière. Quand on a passé la moitié de sa vie dans le noir, à manger des rats et des insectes, un tel repas prend des airs de miracle des Neuf Divins !

Austèrebourg se situait à une heure de cheval de Bruma, à flanc de colline, entouré par la forêt. Les maisons du village étaient toutes des chaumières au toit de paille et aux murs de grosses pierres. L'autre caractéristique majeure était qu'elles étaient toutes abandonnées. Les portes béantes, depuis longtemps arrachées à leurs gonds, laissaient voir des intérieurs dévastés par le temps, les animaux ou les bandits. Une seule personne l'habitait encore : un dunmer entre deux âges, nommé Redas Dalvilu. Il vint à la rencontre de Médéric, lorsque le bréton arriva au village.

« Puis-je vous aider ? demanda l'elfe noir.

- Je cherche un certain Endre, annonça le jeune homme. On m'a dit que je pouvais le trouver dans la région.

- Que voulez-vous à ce gibier de potence ? Bah ! Suivez-moi ! Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. », dit-il en entrant dans la chaumière la plus proche.

Médéric descendit de cheval et le suivit dans sa demeure délabrée. Des toiles d'araignée s'étendaient dans les coins et la poussière recouvrait les meubles. Redas Dalvilu s'assit à une table maculée de taches et fit signe à son invité de prendre une chaise.

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda ce dernier.

- Il y a dix ans encore, Austèrebourg était un village paisible, habité par deux familles : les Dalvilu, des dunmers, et les Ulfgar, des nordiques. Nous vivions tous en harmonie. Le chef de chaque lignée était respecté pour sa sagesse. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais un jour, notre patriarche a été retrouvé mort, assassiné. Les indices dénonçaient les Ulfgar. Or, les nordiques avaient eux aussi perdu leur chef et cette fois, les Dalvilu étaient accusés. Avant qu'on ne puisse démêler les nœuds de cette affaire, nous avons commencé à nous entretuer. Je suis le dernier survivant d'Austèrebourg…

- Je suis désolé.

- Changeons de sujet ! déclara Redas. Vous cherchez ce vaurien d'Endre ? Il part régulièrement à l'aventure, mais il revient toujours dans son repère, avec sa bande de bons à rien. C'est une grotte, avec un campement à côté. Suivez l'Ouest depuis le village et vous la trouverez facilement ! ».

Médéric remercia l'elfe et repartit. Il laissa en cachette une poignée de septims à l'entrée de la maison. L'histoire d'Austèrebourg l'avait ému.

Il traversa à nouveau la forêt de nuit, revêtu de sa combinaison pour l'occasion. Les indications du dunmer étaient juste : il trouva la grotte sans difficulté. Quelqu'un était assis près d'un feu de camp, à dix pas de l'entrée, un homme vêtu d'une cuirasse cabossée et armé d'une masse. L'assassin se faufila derrière le garde en évitant soigneusement de regarder la lueur des flammes. Les ténèbres qui régnaient dans la grotte l'accueillirent comme un vieil ami. L'endroit se composait d'une succession de couloirs rocheux et de cavernes plus grandes. Le bréton marcha en silence. Après dix mètres, il tomba sur une intersection. Il entendit des voix provenant de la droite. Réunis dans une caverne où pendaient de longues stalactites, quatre personnages bavardaient autour d'un feu. Médéric se dissimula derrière des caisses entreposées dans un coin et écouta.

« Le chef est en train de devenir fou ! s'exclama un impérial. Depuis qu'il est revenu, il n'a pas voulu quitter la grotte une seule fois !

- Il faut le comprendre ! tempéra une brétonne. Il est déstabilisé à cause de cette maladie qu'il a attrapée dans le Marais Noir. Elle l'a rendu aveugle. Quel malheur ! Un si bon archer…

- Vous connaissez la dernière ? ajouta un rougegarde. Il en accuse le médaillon qu'il a ramené de son expédition. Il serait soi-disant maudit par Qwatza… Qwafut… un nom comme ça !

- Je vais lui dire que le repas est prêt, décida le premier personnage. S'il n'a pas envie de se joindre à nous, au moins il ne pourra pas se plaindre de n'avoir pas été prévenu ! ».

L'homme se leva et entra dans un couloir. Médéric le suivit en longeant les parois. L'impérial était petit et maigre, bien plus que lui. L'assassin n'aurait pas de mal à l'éliminer, mais il devait le faire vite et sans bruit. Une fois suffisamment éloigné du feu de camp, il se rapprocha fugitivement de sa proie en déroulant la lanière de cuir qui entourait son poignet. Il la passa par-dessus la tête de l'homme et la serra de toutes ses forces autour de son cou. L'impérial, surpris, se débattit, mais Médéric avait bien retenu les leçons de Hliri : en appuyant son genou contre le dos de sa victime, il la força à se cambrer, puis à s'agenouiller, impuissante, tandis que l'absence d'oxygène lui drainait ses forces. Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps sans vie de l'homme s'affaissa. Le bréton le traîna dans un coin discret et l'y abandonna. Il s'enfonça plus avant dans la grotte. Une lueur brillait plus loin, dans ce qui semblait être une large caverne aménagée en chambre. Malgré la lumière qui lui blessait les yeux, Médéric pu apercevoir Endre faire les cent pas en se lamentant sur son sort. C'était un bosmer en partie chauve, habillé de vêtements rapiécés. Ses globes oculaires suintaient un liquide jaunâtre et ses iris, autrefois bleus, avaient pris une teinte laiteuse. Il tenait entre ses doigts serrés un gros médaillon d'or, à qui il adressait tous ses reproches.

« Je t'ai jeté dans un puits, je t'ai enterré, je t'ai abandonné par-dessus bord, je t'ai même fondu, mais tu réapparais à chaque fois, maudit bijou ! J'ai perdu la vue à cause de toi, mais jamais je ne renoncerai à te détruire, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! ».

Sur ces mots, il jeta son butin à terre et le piétina. Médéric saisit un couteau de jet dissimulé dans sa manche et le lança sans plus de cérémonie. Il atteignit Endre entre les omoplates. L'elfe des bois resta trois secondes debout, avant de s'effondrer. Le jeune assassin repartit en sens inverse et sortit de la grotte sans que personne ne se rende compte de sa présence.

Il galopa ensuite à bride abattue en direction de la capitale pour l'atteindre avant le lever du jour. Ce voyage lui donnait une bonne impression de ce que devaient ressentir les vampires, dont il partageait l'horreur de la lumière. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait… durant son séjour à Bruma, n'y avait-on pas fait allusion, du fait qu'il ne sortait que la nuit ? Il lui semblait bien que oui, mais le tavernier avait alors parlé d'un certain Bradon Lirrian et les bavardages s'étaient tus. Médéric laissa son cheval à l'écurie et entra sur la place Talos, l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de la cité impériale. Il s'accorda un instant pour admirer la splendeur de la capitale. Tout paraissait gigantesque. Les hautes bâtisses de granite, aux grandes fenêtres étroites, suivaient la configuration circulaire de la ville. Au centre de la place, trônant au milieu d'un péristyle de marbre blanc, une statue de dragon majestueux semblait le regarder de haut. Les rues, larges et propres, étaient déjà fréquentées, bien que l'aube ne soit pas encore apparue. Dominant le paysage, la tour d'or blanc, centre du pouvoir à Cyrodiil, s'élevait vers le ciel. Le bréton arrêta un passant pour lui demander de lui indiquer un endroit où dormir. Parmi les propositions, il retint l'hôtel Tiber Septim, sur la place même. L'intérieur était aussi magnifique que l'extérieur : des tapis luxueux au sol, des tableaux de maître aux murs, des meubles précieux, des gens vêtus d'habits de soie, et pour couronner le tout, une tenancière qui toisa le jeune homme comme s'il était une offense vivante à son bon goût et son sens de l'esthétique. Elle loua de mauvaise grâce une chambre à Médéric, après que celui-ci lui eut montré qu'il avait les moyens de se l'offrir, jetant de fréquents regards en coin sur son bec de lièvre. Partir à la recherche d'Amusei, sa troisième cible, pouvait attendre. Il allait prendre un repos bien mérité.

A la nuit tombée, il sortit dans les rues, armé des seuls maigres renseignements dont il disposait. Même à cette heure tardive, la cité impériale était loin d'être endormie. Passants, mendiants, gardes et canailles en tous genres, la place Talos restait animée. Médéric eut un peu de mal à interroger les gens, effrayés par son aspect, mais il réussit tout de même à apprendre plusieurs choses sur sa cible. Amusei était un argonien, un homme lézard venu de Leyawiin, il y a bien des années, dont la réputation sentait le souffre. De malfrat sans ambition, il était devenu au fil des ans une figure célèbre de la pègre au sein de la capitale. Plus récemment, on le disait revenu affaibli d'un long voyage. Depuis, plus rien. Le jeune homme décida d'enquêter dans un quartier plus mal famé et se rendit au port, à l'extérieur des murs de la ville. De forme semi-circulaire, les quais de la cité impériale accueillaient nombres de bateaux en cette période. L'un d'eux ne levait jamais l'ancre, cependant. Ce navire de petite taille était en fait une taverne, l'auberge du Flotteur Bouffi, où se réunissaient les marins, les dockers, et beaucoup d'autres personnes moins fréquentables. L'ambiance y était accueillante et animée. Médéric se commanda à boire et en profita pour interroger le barman, une méthode reconnue pour dénicher les renseignements.

« Amusei ? demanda Ormil, le tenancier haut elfe. C'est un escroc, un voleur et pire encore ! Une très mauvaise personne à fréquenter, si vous voulez mon avis. Pourquoi voudriez-vous le rencontrer ?

- J'ai à lui parler… à propos d'une coupe qu'il a acquise.

- Je vois ! fit l'altmer en souriant froidement. Je ne sais pas où se trouve l'argonien et je me fiche de savoir ce que vous lui voulez, mais un conseil : ne fouinez pas trop ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore des clients à servir. ».

Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à Médéric et repartit. Ce dernier se posa quelques questions sur les propos de l'aubergiste avant de se lever et de quitter la taverne.

Il retourna en direction de la ville, vaguement inquiet. S'était-il montré trop curieux, pas assez discret ? Soudain, deux khajiits apparurent à ses côtés et lui prirent chacun un bras, le remorquant de force. Ils étaient costauds et Médéric n'avait pour arme que sa dague elfique glissée dans sa botte, inaccessible pour le moment. Ils l'emmenèrent dans un endroit reculé, en longeant le mur d'enceinte. Le jeune assassin commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Il pourrait peut-être tuer un des khajiit par surprise, mais l'autre aurait tout le temps de le mettre en pièce. Celui qui lui tenait le bras gauche le lâcha, tandis que le second le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Médéric tenta de se débattre, avec pour seul résultat un direct à l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Son agresseur lui agrippa les cheveux et le força à le regarder.

« Tu as vu ce laideron ? commenta-t-il. Il est né avec la face de travers ou c'est quelqu'un qui lui a fait ça, d'après toi ?

- Que veux-tu à Amusei ? demanda l'autre sans prêter attention à son compagnon.

- On m'a dit qu'il avait une coupe, une coupe maudite. Je sais comment lever la malédiction ! mentit Médéric.

- La seule malédiction, ici, c'est d'être tombé sur nous ! répondit le premier en lui portant un nouveau coup.

- Attend ! s'écria le deuxième. Amusei sera peut-être intéressé. On va l'amener à lui. ».

Les deux brutes emmenèrent leur prisonnier jusqu'au bord du lac Rumare. Là, un passage barré d'une grille menait aux égouts de la ville. Un des khajiits l'ouvrit avec une clé qu'il n'aurait jamais du posséder. Au moment d'entrer, celui qui retenait toujours Médéric demanda :

« On ne devrait pas lui bander les yeux ? Si jamais il se souvient du chemin…

- Ne t'en fais pas ! le rassura l'autre. Il fait trop sombre là-dedans pour ses petits yeux de brétons ! ».

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Les égouts exhalaient une puanteur terrible, mélange d'ordures et de putréfaction. Les malfrats semblaient s'en accommoder. Médéric mémorisa le trajet à travers le souterrain labyrinthique. Un escalier, tourner à droite, longer un fossé d'eau nauséabonde, ouvrir une autre grille… La marche dans le noir fut longue, mais l'assassin n'en perdit pas une miette. Il faisait semblant de trébucher et d'hésiter, comme un homme qui n'y verrait rien, afin de tromper les khajiits. Ceux-ci ne se privaient pas de le bousculer pour le faire avancer plus vite. Enfin, ils arrivèrent face à une série de marches montant à une porte de bois, lourdement bardée de fer. Les brutes l'ouvrirent et poussèrent Médéric à l'intérieur d'une cave anonyme, aménagée pour être habitable : un lit, une table, deux chaises et un meuble de rangement se trouvaient au milieu de caisses qu'on avait poussées dans les recoins de la pièce. Plusieurs bougies éclairaient les lieux. Le bréton fut obligé de plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Dans un siège confortable, un argonien aux écailles rouges et noires et aux jambes couvertes d'un plaid observa les nouveaux arrivants.

« Amusei ! Celui-là a l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses sur la coupe ! fit un khajiit en poussant encore une fois son prisonnier. Il a même parlé de la malédiction.

- Je pourrais vous aider à vous en débarrasser, proposa un Médéric qui ne savait plus quel mensonge raconter pour se sortir de là.

- Non merci, dit l'homme lézard. Cet objet m'a fait énormément souffrir, je l'admets, mais je ne m'en séparerai pour rien au monde ! ».

Il écarta alors la couverture qui cachait ses jambes. L'assassin ne pu retenir une grimace. Les membres antérieurs d'Amusei étaient tordus dans un angle impossible, amaigris au point que les os devenaient visibles. Une bonne partie des écailles manquaient.

« Depuis que je suis entré en possession de cette coupe, mes pauvres jambes ont dégénéré. Elles ne me supportent plus, désormais. Cependant, le sacrifice en vaut la peine ! fit l'argonien sur un ton conspirateur. Quand je tente de m'en séparer, je la retrouve près de moi le lendemain, au réveil. J'ai vite vu l'avantage que je pouvais en tirer : voilà sept fois que je l'ai vendue à des marchands à prix d'or… pour qu'elle disparaisse de leur magasin le jour suivant ! ».

Amusei éclata d'un rire satisfait. Lorsqu'il arrêta, son visage était devenu sinistre.

« S'il est au courant de la malédiction, il ne doit surtout pas en parler. Notre petit stratagème risquerait d'être découvert. Emmenez-le et… faites-le disparaître ! ».

Les hommes lions prirent chacun un bras de Médéric et ils traversèrent les égouts en sens inverse. Le jeune homme essaya de négocier avec eux, en vain. Désespéré, il n'avait plus le courage de fuir. Tous les trois sortirent enfin.

« Je crois que je vais t'égorger avant de te jeter dans le lac, dit un khajiit. Ainsi, tu ne souffriras pas de la noyade.

- Ne vous sentez pas obligé ! », fit Médéric, à moitié sarcastique.

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant le lac. Le premier malfrat maintenait les bras de l'assassin dans son dos, tandis que l'autre dégainait un long couteau. Médéric ferma les yeux. Tout allait être fini… Un puissant craquement se fit entendre et une lumière vive heurta le khajiit au poignard dans le dos, l'envoyant au sol. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, le jeune bréton profita de la confusion du bandit restant pour rejeter violemment sa tête en arrière. Il entendit avec satisfaction le bruit dégoûtant du museau cassé de son opposant et son hurlement de douleur. L'homme lion lâcha son captif pour porter les mains à son visage. Médéric allait se saisir de sa dague lorsque résonna le même craquement que tout à l'heure. Un arc d'électricité vint frapper le khajiit restant en pleine poitrine, l'assommant sur le coup. Le bréton se retourna vers l'origine de la foudre.

« Junia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit-il, ébahi.

- Ma victime se trouve en ville, je te rappelle ! J'étais sortie récolter des ingrédients pour un poison très complexe, lorsque je t'ai vu en mauvaise posture, répondit la rougegarde. Et toi ? Ta mission t'a mené à la capitale ou bien tu viens juste visiter ?

- J'ai une cible à éliminer dans la cité impériale. D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

- Va ! Accomplis la volonté de Sithis ! ».

Il retourna pour la troisième fois dans les souterrains nauséabonds. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'encombra pas de démarches furtives. Il suivit le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté et entra dans la cave d'Amusei. Celui-ci vit son sourire s'effacer quand il s'aperçut que ce n'étaient pas ses sbires qui revenaient. Médéric était en colère. Furieux, même. Il avait failli être tué et n'avait du son sauvetage qu'à sa bonne étoile. Le jeune homme se promit que plus jamais une telle chose arriverait ! Il sortit sa lame de sa botte et fonça sur l'argonien paralysé, qu'il poignarda sauvagement une bonne vingtaine de fois. S'acharner sur le corps sans vie d'Amusei le libérait du sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti face à ses hommes de main. Une fois son calme retrouvé, il essuya sa dague sur les vêtements du reptile et se releva. Il lui fallait trouver d'autres habits : il ne pouvait pas se promener taché du sang de sa victime ! Il fouilla parmi les affaires de l'argonien et trouva son bonheur. Il s'en alla ensuite, se jurant que sa prochaine victime ne le verrait même pas arriver.

La chevauchée jusqu'à la chapelle de Cadlew, lieu où Arentus Falvius lui avait indiqué Jee-Tah, lui donna l'occasion de regagner sa sérénité. La région qu'il devait traverser, le bassin du Nibenay, était l'une des plus belles qu'il eut jamais vu. Sur ses collines verdoyantes, parsemées d'arbres solitaires ou de bosquets touffus, poussaient des myriades de fleurs multicolores qui embaumaient l'air d'un parfum enchanteur. Les montagnes de Valus se dressaient à l'horizon, majestueuses, toutes de gris et de verts sombres. Un paysage bucolique qu'il admira tout le long de la route. Après deux nuits de voyage, Médéric atteignit le fleuve du Poisson d'Argent. Il le suivit vers l'aval et, une heure après, vit le clocher du prieuré dépasser d'entre les arbres. En se rapprochant, il remarqua que la chapelle était brillamment illuminée de l'intérieur, malgré la nuit tombée. Il laissa son cheval attaché à une branche, à l'écart de Cadlew. Sa combinaison d'assassin enfilée, le bréton se dirigea à pas de loup vers la petite église. Les lourdes doubles portes étaient entrouvertes. Médéric y jeta un coup d'œil. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que l'extérieur n'aurait jamais laissé deviner ce que contenait l'intérieur : les murs étaient éclaboussés de sang, le sol couvert de grandes taches d'hémoglobine séchée, les bancs et l'autel servaient de lit à des cadavres (dont certains étaient en état de décomposition avancée), alors que trois individus tenaient conciliabule au milieu de ce décor cauchemardesque. Deux portaient des robes noires de sorcier. Des nécromanciens. Le troisième était un argonien en armure métallique.

« Je refuse de participer à… ça ! criait ce dernier, visiblement indigné. Notre accord ne prévoyait pas que…

- Tu as juré de nous servir pendant un an, en échange de quoi nous avons levé la malédiction qui pesait sur toi, lui rappela un sorcier haut elfe. Obéis, ou la dague de Qwaftzefoni te maudira à nouveau !

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que monter dans le beffroi et sonner la Cloche du Tourment pendant que nous effectuons le rituel, ajouta le second nécromancien. Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire, Jee-Tah !

- Bien ! grogna l'homme lézard. Je monte au clocher. Prévenez-moi quand vous voudrez commencer ! ».

Médéric le regarda grimper une échelle posée sur le mur. Impossible de le suivre par là ! Les sorciers le remarqueraient immédiatement. Il fit le tour de la chapelle. A l'arrière, la pente de la colline lui permettait d'atteindre aisément le toit. Il monta, prit son élan et sauta sur les plaques d'ardoises recouvrant le haut du bâtiment. L'assassin marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la tour du clocher. Les intempéries avaient usé le mortier, mais pas les pierres. Celles-ci, mal placées, saillaient de la paroi. C'était le terrain d'escalade idéal ! Il entreprit son ascension. Le beffroi devait mesurer plus de dix mètres de haut. Grâce à son entraînement, Médéric l'escalada facilement. Une fois proche des créneaux, il entendit Jee-Tah grommeler.

« Ils m'ont déjà fait déterrer des cadavres et maintenant, je dois en plus me mêler à leurs expériences ! J'aurais mieux fait de garder la malédiction sur moi… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! J'aurais passé ma vie infirme ! Décidément, partir avec cette expédition était la plus mauvaise idée que j'ai eue… ».

L'assassin attendit que le bruit des pas de l'argonien lui indiquent qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Il se hissa sur le rebord de la tour. Jee-Tah lui tournait le dos, contemplant la lourde cloche de métal noir, gravée d'inscriptions ésotériques, qu'il avait aidé à monter au sommet de la tour sur ordre des nécromanciens. Sa dague en main, Médéric l'approcha furtivement. Il agrippa une des cornes qui couronnait le crâne de sa victime et tira en arrière. D'un geste vif, le bréton passa sa lame sur la chair tendre, sans écailles, du cou de l'homme lézard. Un flot de sang vert jaillit des artères tranchées. Jee-Tah tomba à genoux, essayant vainement de retenir l'hémorragie. Alors qu'il agonisait, la voix d'un des nécromanciens s'éleva depuis la trappe menant au prieuré. Elle ordonnait à l'argonien de sonner la Cloche du Tourment. Médéric prit la corde du carillonneur et tira de toutes ses forces. L'imposant instrument sonna de manière lugubre. Il entoura la corde autour du cadavre et le poussa dans le vide sous la cloche. Son poids devrait continuer à actionner le carillon suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir sans que les sorciers ne remarquent rien.

L'assassin redescendit par le même chemin qu'il était monté. Il rejoignit sa monture et partit à bride abattue. Médéric laissa éclater sa joie. Il venait enfin d'exécuter toutes les cibles du contrat. Les primes qu'on lui verserait rempliraient sa bourse, à présent presque vide (séjourner dans les meilleurs hôtels de Bruma et de la cité impériale ne lui laissait qu'une vingtaine de septims en poche). Sa réussite démontrerait également qu'il n'était plus l'apprenti du Sanctuaire, mais bien un assassin professionnel… à condition que Junia n'aille pas raconter qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Mieux que ça, il pourrait rendre jaloux Marcus ! Le trajet de retour lui sembla durer deux fois moins longtemps. Le jeune homme arriva aux cavernes du Roc Noir peu avant l'aube. Il entra triomphant dans le quartier général, puis il remarqua que tout le monde était réuni dans la salle principale, la mine soucieuse.

« Vous en faites, des têtes d'enterrement ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Médéric… dit Hliri. Marcus a été tué. ».

_A suivre…_

Fin du troisième chapitre. Avez-vous trouvé la référence extérieure à l'univers d'Oblivion ? C'était un petit hommage, à ma manière, à un livre qui m'a beaucoup plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! A bientôt pour un autre chapitre !


	4. Quand la magie nous vient en aide

Sanguine, mon frère

**Sanguine, mon frère!**

**Disclaimer:** The elder scrolls IV Oblivion appartient à Ubisoft et Bethesda Softworks. Je ne fais que me baser sur le monde qui y a été développé et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça…

Voici le quatrième chapitre. Je crois que j'ai pris mon rythme de croisière : la première semaine, je développe la construction du chapitre selon le scénario et je vérifie _in game_ que tout peut correspondre, puis je passe à l'écriture la deuxième semaine. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop lent !

Daffy from the Golden Freaks : Moi, meilleur? Heu, je ne savais pas qu'on était en compétition… Merci pour ton commentaire, en tous cas ! Et oui, c'est bien de Qwaftzefoni qu'il s'agit (un personnage dérangeant et qui m'a bien fait rire, fils du Diable, affublé d'un bec de lièvre comme Médéric), issu de Coldheart Canyon, un livre de Clive Barker que je recommande à tous.

Chapitre 4 : quand la magie nous vient en aide.

Sur une table trônait la tête sans corps de Marcus, le visage verdâtre et les yeux révulsés. Les membres de la Confrérie la regardaient tous sans rien dire. Dans la mort, l'impérial affichait une expression d'étonnement qui contrastait fort avec son dédain habituel. Médéric se sentait confus. Marcus était décédé. A sa connaissance, jamais il n'avait été agréable avec qui que ce soit. Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'il était entré dans le Sanctuaire pour la première fois (et ç'avait été réciproque). Il l'appelait « morveux », « gamin », « Bec-de-Lièvre »… Chaque fois que Médéric s'apprêtait à faire une erreur, Marcus venait l'en empêcher. Il lui avait offert sa première nuit de beuverie. Il lui avait donné des conseils dont il aurait du mal à se passer aujourd'hui. Il l'avait aidé à devenir l'assassin qu'il était désormais. Et maintenant, il avait quitté ce monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le bréton.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit Hliri. Je suis revenue d'Anvil (bredouille, d'ailleurs !) peu avant ton arrivée. Quand je suis montée à la grotte, elle était plantée sur une pique, près de la mare.

- C'est mauvais signe ! s'écria Junia. Quelqu'un sait que le Sanctuaire se trouve ici ! Nous sommes tous en danger !

- Cela m'a tout l'air d'une déclaration de guerre ! renchérit Qualda. On veut nous prévenir que l'un des nôtres est mort et qu'il ne sera pas le dernier.

- Hliri ? Penses-tu que nous devions quitter la caverne du Roc Noir ? », demanda Feylan.

L'elfe noire prit une grande inspiration.

« Non. Pas encore. Ba'ruka doit être prévenue. Feylan, occupe-toi de la tête de Marcus ! Vous autres, restez dans le Sanctuaire ! ».

La dunmer partit, laissant seuls ses subordonnés. L'elfe des bois emporta les restes de l'homme qu'il avait tant méprisé. Les discussions entre les assassins restants prenaient des accents de panique. Hliri ne revint que deux heures plus tard. Elle semblait plus soucieuse encore qu'à son départ. Aux questions qu'on lui posa, elle se contenta de répondre que tout pouvait attendre le lendemain.

Ainsi, le jour suivant, l'elfe noire rapporta à ses frères et sœurs les décisions de l'Annonciatrice.

« Ba'ruka va envoyer des agents de la Confrérie surveiller le Sanctuaire et faire des recherches discrètes. Elle ne pense pas que nous devrions déménager le quartier général : cela aurait pour conséquence de nous faire remarquer.

- Je pense qu'elle préfèrerait nous enfermer tous dans cette grotte en attendant le tueur, plutôt que devoir nous enfuir devant une tentative d'intimidation aussi évidente ! commenta Feylan.

- Bref ! fit Hliri en posant un œil noir sur celui qui venait de l'interrompre. En attendant que tout soit clarifié, d'autres familles s'occuperont de nos contrats.

- Allons-nous devoir nous tourner les pouces, pendant ce temps ? demanda Junia, énervée.

- Je le crains. Du moins, certains d'entre nous resteront garder le Sanctuaire. Ba'ruka m'a demandé d'envoyer un équipe à Leyawiin enquêter sur la mort de Marcus. Feylan et Qualda s'en occuperont, accompagnés par Médéric. Vous pouvez vous préparer à partir ! Junia et moi nous relaieront pour surveiller la caverne. ».

Les assassins se dispersèrent. Au moment où il allait partir, Médéric entendit Hliri l'appeler. Elle s'approcha de lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis baissa la tête en soupirant.

« Je suis fatiguée, Médéric : j'ai fait deux fois l'aller-retour jusqu'à Anvil, j'ai découvert Marcus mort et j'ai du supporter la mauvaise humeur de Ba'ruka qui n'a pas apprécié que je la réveille en pleine nuit. A présent, j'ai encore une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer, alors, s'il te plait, évite de t'énerver, d'accord ?

- Hum, je crains le pire ! répondit le brétonnien.

- Je ne t'envoie pas dans le Sud pour enquêter avec Qualda et Feylan. Je t'envoie pour y compléter ta formation.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Médéric. Mais… mon apprentissage est terminé !

- J'en ai longtemps parlé avec Ba'ruka et elle est d'accord avec moi : tu as beau être un assassin professionnel, ton problème avec la lumière et ta faible constitution te rendent trop vulnérable.

- Junia n'est pas plus forte que moi, mais on la considère pourtant comme une tueuse à part entière ! Et je sais qu'on a déjà engagé des vampires dans la Confrérie. Ils détestent la lumière encore plus que moi ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Je te l'accorde, mais pourras-tu continuer longtemps avec de tels handicaps ? Non. C'est pourquoi Ba'ruka a pris contact avec une amie qui travaille au château de Leyawiin. Elle t'y apprendra les bases de la magie.

- La magie ? Mais à quoi veux-tu que ça me serve ?

- Nous aurons un deuxième sorcier dans la famille, ce qui s'avèrera précieux. Et puis, cela pourra t'aider à te sortir de situations délicates, comme… disons, deux gros bras qui te capturent et s'apprêtent à t'envoyer couler dans le lac Rumare ?

- Junia… Elle ne peut pas se retenir de bavarder !

- Ton professeur se nomme Tsavi. C'est une khajiite. Elle ne connaît rien des activités secrètes de Ba'ruka, alors pas de gaffe ! Elle t'enseignera les bases de la magie. Notre Annonciatrice t'a laissé une lettre avec tous les détails dont tu as besoin. Sois attentif et tiens-toi correctement ! le prévint Hliri en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- A t'entendre, on dirait que je me conduis comme un sauvage ! ».

La dunmer lui adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Feylan, Qualda et Médéric partirent au galop, à la nuit tombée, en direction du Sud-est de Cyrodiil. Le bréton était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart. Tandis que ses compagnons iraient à la poursuite de l'assassin de Marcus, lui resterait à étudier ses leçons de sorcellerie ! Il n'avait même pas ouvert la lettre de Ba'ruka qu'on lui avait remise avant son départ. C'est à peine s'il desserra les lèvres durant le trajet. Le bosmer et la nordique, quant à eux, discutaient la plupart du temps des récents évènements. Feylan déplorait la mort de Marcus, mais il ne se souciait pas outre mesure de ou des éventuels responsables. A ses yeux, il ne s'agissait que d'une vaine tentative pour impressionner les assassins. La Confrérie aurait tôt fait de trouver le coupable et de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à elle. Qualda était plus alarmiste. Pour elle, seule une organisation puissante et bien menée pourrait avoir l'audace de narguer les assassins de cette manière. Il fallait s'attendre à d'autres attaques. Médéric ne savait pas quoi penser. Le simple fait de revoir dans son esprit la tête séparée du corps de Marcus lui nouait l'estomac. Il préféra se concentrer sur leur voyage. Ils suivirent la Route Noire qui partait de Chorrol, traversant la Grande Forêt, puis contournèrent le lac Rumare et la cité impériale, avant de prendre la Route Verte menant à Bravil et Leyawiin. Le trajet fut long et dangereux, avec des attaques de bandits et d'animaux sauvages. Le trio voyageait de nuit et se reposait le jour dans divers villages et auberges. Lors d'une halte, Médéric remarqua enfin l'étrange bagage de Feylan : un petit tonneau de bois cerclé de fer, soigneusement fermé. Une fois à côté, on pouvait sentir une puissante odeur de vinaigre en émaner. Interrogé à ce propos, Feylan répondit que le contenu lui permettrait peut-être de suivre une piste, si jamais leurs recherches s'avéraient infructueuses…

Trois nuits plus tard, ils abordèrent le Bois Noir, la région la plus au Sud de Cyrodiil, comprise sur une bande de terre entre Elsweyr et le Marais Noir. La contrée était majoritairement marécageuse : entre les hauts arbres, aux troncs colonisés par les champignons, miroitaient des plans d'eau stagnante bordés de joncs, sur les terres boueuses poussaient toutes les plantes amatrices d'humidité, dans l'air chaud flottait l'odeur doucereuse de l'humus et d'une nature presque inaltérée. Fasciné, le bosmer se laissa aller à un commentaire appréciateur :

« Chaque fois que je passe dans cette région, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en contempler la beauté sauvage ! Savez-vous que c'est dans le Bois Noir que l'on trouve le plus grand nombre d'espèces médicinales de la flore de Cyrodiil ? Comme si, dans son immense bonté, mère Nature nous donnait là l'occasion de comprendre son…

- Mère Nature me fait l'effet d'être une vraie garce ! le coupa Médéric, aux prises avec un essaim de moustiques. Leyawiin est encore loin ?

- Plus beaucoup, répondit Qualda. La route est pratiquement en ligne droite jusqu'à la ville. On devrait pouvoir arriver avant l'aube.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se dépêcher ? demanda le brétonnien. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dehors quand le soleil sera levé.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! D'ici quelques heures, tu pourras te cacher dans la première cave humide que tu verras ! », plaisanta la nordique en éperonnant son cheval.

Les trois compagnons galopèrent pendant encore trois longues heures avant d'arriver aux portes de la cité. Leyawiin se situait en bord de mer. Si l'atmosphère y était aussi chaude que dans les marais, le vent salé venait cependant agréablement rafraîchir les rues. Les maisons étaient hautes et peintes de couleurs vives, ce qui ne cachait guère les dégradations causées par l'humidité ambiante. Ils se séparèrent devant l'auberge des Trois Sœurs. Feylan et Qualda partirent à la recherche d'informations, tandis que Médéric entrait dans l'établissement pour y louer une chambre.

Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient deux petites salles adjacentes, meublées avec goût, mais sombres, et cachant difficilement les murs attaqués par l'humidité. Médéric se dirigea vers le comptoir. Une khajiite en robe verte se leva d'une table et vint l'accoster. Elle était entre deux âges et sa démarche était digne.

« Pardonnez-moi… seriez-vous Médéric, de Chorrol ?

- Heu, oui en effet, répondit le jeune homme avant de réaliser à qui il avait affaire. Vous êtes Tsavi, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est bien moi ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je vous ai reconnu tout de suite, grâce à la description de Ba'ruka. Venez voir, les filles ! Voici mon nouvel apprenti ! ».

Les tenancières de l'auberge, trois sœurs khajiites elles aussi, entourèrent le bréton. Elles parlèrent toutes en même temps, lui prenant ses affaires de voyages, lui apportant une assiette remplie de victuailles, le poussant vers la table de Tsavi… Cette dernière était aussi bavarde que ses trois amies. Médéric se souvint soudainement de la lettre de Ba'ruka. Tsavi ne connaissait pas ses activités secrètes. L'Annonciatrice avait du lui raconter une certaine version des faits… que le jeune assassin ne connaissait pas, puisqu'il avait oublié de lire les recommandations de sa supérieure ! Il se retrouva comme un acteur qui jouerait dans une pièce dont il ne connaissait ni le texte, ni l'histoire ! Heureusement, la magicienne parlait plus d'elle qu'elle ne posait de questions. Tsavi était l'enchanteresse du comte et de la comtesse de Leyawiin. Hélas ! Cette dernière était une femme xénophobe reconnue. Elle haïssait les argoniens, les elfes noirs et les khajiits (autant dire la majeure partie de la population de sa ville !). Récemment, elle avait pris un ascendant considérable sur son époux et l'obligeait à obéir à ses moindres caprices. Ainsi, Tsavi avait été poliment encouragée à quitter son logement au château pour s'installer en ville. Des lois abusives étaient promulguées toutes les semaines, visant les « races inférieures » dont la comtesse ne pouvait plus supporter la présence.

« Mais assez parlé de moi ! dit la khajiite. Ba'ruka m'a posée des conditions étranges pour une simple formation basique : elle veut que je vous enseigne la magie uniquement après le coucher du soleil ! Je me demande pourquoi…

- C'est un peu compliqué… se contenta de répondre Médéric.

- Ah, je vois ! sembla réaliser Tsavi. Elle ne veut pas que cela se sache. La guilde des mages a préféré… disons, vous éloigner un moment ? C'est bien ça ?

- Vous n'avez pas tort… répondit-il (une phrase assez imprécise pour lui permettre de continuer à improviser sans trop s'avancer).

- Ah la la ! La guilde a toujours été trop dure avec les apprentis maladroits. Je suis sûre que les mages oublieront bien vite votre petit accident et vous réintègreront. D'ici là, je veux bien continuer à assurer votre formation. », dit Tsavi en lui tapotant la main.

Médéric était soulagé. Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Il aurait juste aimé savoir pourquoi les trois sœurs s'étaient mises à pouffer en entendant Tsavi parler de « petit accident ».

Qualda venait d'examiner les traces de sabots à l'extérieur de Leyawiin. Aucun indice ne permettait de dire lesquelles étaient celles du cheval de Marcus. Dépitée, elle retourna voir son compagnon de route. Feylan avait interrogé les passants sur la dernière cible de Marcus. Lerexus Callidus était un capitaine de la garde qui avait fait la chasse aux trafiquants de skouma de son vivant. Il avait été retrouvé mort, il y a une semaine, le cœur transpercé dans sa propre maison. L'enquête n'avait pas donné de résultats, mais on avait aperçu un homme aux cheveux rasés s'enfuir de la ville, peu après l'heure présumée de la mort du capitaine Callidus. Les gardes ne se montrèrent pas très loquaces. Qualda, en mettant en avant son charme féminin, pu tout de même leur soutirer l'adresse de la victime. Les deux assassins allèrent examiner les lieux. La maison était encore gardée, mais l'elfe trouva une fenêtre qui lui donnait une bonne vision de l'intérieur. Sur le plancher de bois, une silhouette tracée à la craie blanche situait l'endroit où le corps avait été retrouvé. Quelques taches d'hémoglobine séchée parsemaient le sol. Après une minute d'examen, Feylan revint vers Qualda.

« J'ai vu plus d'une fois Marcus à l'œuvre. Je trouve qu'il y a peu de sang, connaissant sa manière de tuer.

- Tu penses que quelqu'un d'autre s'est occupé de la cible à sa place ? demanda Qualda.

- Ce n'est pas à exclure, mais rien ne le prouve non plus. J'irais bien voir de plus près…

- Avec ces gardes, ce n'est pas la peine ! Que fait-on ?

- J'ai bien une solution d'urgence. Elle est tirée par les cheveux, mais elle peut marcher. Allons à la guilde des mages ! ».

Le bâtiment de la guilde était reconnaissable, avec ses bannières vertes et son vitrail central. Qualda et Feylan y entrèrent. Le bosmer avait entendu dire qu'un médium très doué y vivait. Il s'agissait de la responsable de ce chapitre de la guilde, Dagail, une vieille femme aux longs cheveux blancs qui gardait en permanence une main fermée sur une amulette à son cou. La magicienne disait entendre les voix des morts lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Feylan lui demanda si elle pouvait écouter un de ses amis, disparu il y a peu.

« Hélas ! Je ne peux pas choisir avec quelle âme je veux communiquer ! expliqua-t-elle. Ils me parlent tous sans que je n'y puisse rien faire. Croyez-moi, être médium est plus une nuisance qu'un don !

- Ne peut-on trouver un moyen pour le contacter lui, en particulier ? demanda Feylan. Je sais que la nécromancie est interdite, mais…

- La nécromancie n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! se récria Dagail. Sauf si vous tenez à ce que votre ami devienne un zombie sans cervelle ! Il existe bien un moyen d'entrer en contact avec son âme, mais… vous ne pourrez pas lui parler. Juste connaître ses derniers souvenirs. Je ne sais pas si cela vous conviendra.

- Nous n'en demandons pas plus ! dit Qualda.

- Alors, ce n'est pas aux mages qu'il faut vous adresser ! Ni aux prêtres ou aux nécromanciens. La seule puissance capable de ramener les réminiscences des morts, c'est Méridia ! ».

Méridia, un des seize seigneurs daedriques, maîtresse des flux de la force vitale à travers le monde. Dagail avait parlé d'un mage rougegarde nommé Démétrius, un de ses anciens élèves, médium lui aussi, passionné par le mystère de la Vie. Voyant que la voie des magiciens ne lui permettrait pas d'y trouver une réponse, il avait quitté la guilde pour rejoindre les fidèles de Méridia. Aux dernières nouvelles, il vivait encore en ermite près de leur sanctuaire. Lui saurait certainement invoquer les pouvoirs de la dame daedra pour rappeler de l'au-delà les souvenirs de Marcus. La vieille femme chercha dans l'impressionnante collection de livres de sa guilde et trouva une carte des emplacements des lieux de culte daedrique. Celui de Méridia se trouvait dans le Weald occidental, à l'Ouest de Skingrad.

Feylan et Qualda repartirent aussitôt après avoir remercié Dagail. Une fois Leyawiin laissée derrière eux, la nordique demanda :

« Il y a bien ce que je pense dans ce tonnelet que tu transporte depuis notre départ ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Feylan.

- Alors, tu avais prévu qu'on ferait chou blanc dès le départ ! Mais je reste sceptique. Faire appel à un seigneur daedra…

- Ne sous-estime pas les maîtres d'Oblivion ! la prévint l'elfe. Avant que je n'entre dans la Confrérie… enfin, bon ! Continuons ! Nous atteindrons Bravil ce soir. ».

Qualda leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais Feylan ne semblait plus avoir envie de parler. Comme il l'avait prévu, les deux assassins arrivèrent à Bravil au coucher du soleil. C'était une ville construite presque exclusivement en bois. Les bâtiments carrés disposaient tous d'un ou deux étages, souvent reliés par des passerelles. En général, les différents niveaux d'une maison appartenaient à plusieurs personnes. Les rues étaient larges, mais le sol de terre battue donnait tout de même l'impression d'une cité très pauvre. Qualda mena le bosmer à l'auberge où elle avait élu domicile lors de sa dernière mission. Plusieurs passants la reconnurent et la saluèrent. Aucun ne se doutait de sa véritable profession. Atredargent-sur-berge était le nom singulier du petit établissement qui avait hébergé la nordique pendant son séjour. Le tenancier, un haut elfe appelé Gilgondorin, l'accueillit chaleureusement. Il servit aux deux voyageurs son plat du jour. Feylan et Qualda se concertèrent sur l'itinéraire le plus sûr pour la suite du trajet. Un nordique saoûl s'approcha d'eux.

« Hé ! Hé, toi, la belle blonde ! ».

Qualda ne daigna pas lever la tête de la carte qu'elle examinait. Loin de se décourager devant tant d'indifférence, l'homme tira une chaise et s'assit à la table des assassins.

« Je te parle ! grogna-t-il en tapant sur l'épaule de la nordique. Tu pourrais répondre !

- Ecoutez, nous sommes en train de manger… commença Feylan.

- Toi, le bosmer, retourne manger des racines dans ta forêt ! ».

Feylan eut un sourire affable. Le même petit sourire doux et aimable qu'il adressait à ses victimes avant de les tuer. Qualda lui fit signe qu'elle s'en occupait. Elle se tourna vers le nordique et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Que puis-je pour toi, beau ténébreux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Hé hé ! Bien des choses, ma jolie ! répondit-il avec un rire gras. Qu'est-ce qu'une beauté comme toi fait dans ce rade ?

- Je suis une voyageuse en quête du bien le plus précieux au monde…

- C'est quoi ? demanda le nordique.

- Mais… l'amour, bien entendu ! répondit Qualda avec un rire cristallin. Je cherche l'homme qui saura conquérir mon cœur.

- Ho ho ! Et à quoi peut ressembler un tel homme ?

- Il est grand…

- Je mesure deux mètres ! fit le nordique en se levant.

- … costaud…

- Regarde ces muscles ! dit-il en montrant ses biceps.

- … courageux…

- J'ai vaincu toute une tribu de gobelins à moi seul !

- … et je me demande, toi qui a l'air d'avoir donné du plaisir à beaucoup d'hommes, si tu n'en connais pas un qui en vaut la peine. ».

Le nordique resta muet un instant, avant de réaliser qu'il venait d'être insulté. Son visage se tordit dans un rictus rageur, tandis qu'il sortait un coutelas de sa ceinture. Un garde impérial, venu boire tranquillement après son service, se leva rapidement et désarma l'ivrogne. L'homme tenta de résister. Son adversaire lui décocha un direct de son poing gantelé d'acier en pleine face. Le nordique s'effondra et le garde et Gilgondorin l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur. Feylan éclata de rire.

« C'est ce stratagème qui m'a valu une invitation au sein de la Confrérie ! », lui souffla Qualda.

Pendant ce temps, Médéric se morfondait à Leyawiin. Pour payer sa chambre à l'auberge des Trois Sœurs, il devait les aider en cuisine. Heureusement, elles n'avaient pas vu d'objection à ce qu'il travaille avec les bougies éteintes et les volets à peine entrebâillés. Tout en faisant la vaisselle, il ressassait sa rancœur à l'encontre de Ba'ruka et Hliri. Une fois seul, il avait pu enfin lire les recommandations de l'Annonciatrice.

« _Médéric, je t'envoie chez une vieille amie qui n'a rien à voir avec la Confrérie Noire. Je compte sur ta discrétion pour qu'elle ne se doute jamais de l'implication de notre organisation ! Sois attentif à ses leçons, car je veillerai personnellement à voir tes nouveaux talents magiques à ton retour. Veille cependant à n'apprendre que les bases suffisantes pour te permettre de continuer ta formation tout seul ! Moins de temps tu passeras à Leyawiin, plus nous éviterons de te faire remarquer._

_Pour ce qui est de Tsavi, tu verras qu'elle est très bavarde, mais aussi très naïve. Si elle te pose des questions, je ne doute pas que tu sauras inventer un mensonge plausible. Tu étais très doué pour ça, étant jeune, quand il s'agissait de ne pas t'entraîner. Lorsque tu estimeras en savoir assez sur la magie, ouvre la seconde enveloppe que j'ai glissée dans la première !_

_Que la Mère de la Nuit veille sur toi. »._

Après lecture, il avait brûlé le papier dans la cheminée pour plus de sécurité. Le soir arriva bien vite. Tsavi revint à l'auberge, où elle avait élu domicile après son expulsion du château. La magicienne avait l'air sombre. Travailler pour la comtesse ne devait pas être une tâche de tout repos ! Elle emmena Médéric à la cave pour son premier cours. Un tapis moelleux et des coussins avaient été installés par terre. Tsavi s'y assit en tailleur et invita son élève à faire de même. Avant de commencer, Médéric posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Combien de temps il vous a fallu pour apprendre la magie ?

- Et bien, la magie est une voie où même l'archimage de la guilde continue à apprendre des choses ! dit la khajiite en lui souriant. Mais pour ce qui est des rudiments de base, j'ai du étudier pendant au moins trois mois.

- C'est long ! ne pu s'empêcher de dire le jeune homme. Oh, pardon !

- Ce n'est rien ! le rassura son professeur. Ba'ruka m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais vous faire une formation accélérée. Comme vous êtes un bréton, vous avez une prédisposition naturelle pour la magie. Cela devrait grandement vous faciliter les choses. Je crois que d'ici une semaine, en travaillant dur, même la guilde vous acceptera tout de suite comme novice ! ».

Qualda et Feylan quittèrent Bravil au petit jour. Ils avaient établi un itinéraire qui leur garantirait des risques minimum et une discrétion maximale. Les deux compagnons passèrent un jour et demi à cheval avant de découvrir, caché entre les arbres et les rochers, le sanctuaire de Méridia. Comme tous les lieux de culte daedriques, il ne s'agissait que d'une statue de la divinité, perdue au milieu de la nature. Quelques adorateurs venaient y prier régulièrement et un prêtre y vivait en permanence. Entre de gros rochers et des massifs fleuris, Méridia s'élevait sur un socle de pierre blanche. La statue la représentait comme une belle femme, habillée d'une tunique dévoilant ses jambes nues, les deux mains jointes devant elle. Les deux assassins restèrent quelques secondes immobiles à la contempler. Un brétonnien s'approcha d'eux. Ce devait être le prêtre.

« Que la bénédiction de Méridia vous accompagne ! dit-il. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous cherchons un certains Démétrius, répondit Feylan.

- Que lui voulez-vous ? demanda le prêtre sur la défensive.

- Simplement lui parler ! On nous a dit que c'était un médium extraordinaire. Nous avons désespérément besoin de ses services.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu au bon moment ! Démétrius est parti à la recherche de la légendaire Abagarlas. C'est une très ancienne cité ayléide, construite sur un sanctuaire oublié de Méridia. D'après lui, c'est notre daedra elle-même qui lui aurait indiqué son emplacement en rêve. Il n'est pas revenu depuis. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines.

- Vous a-t-il dit où se trouvait cette ville ayléide ?

- Elle serait ensevelie quelque part sur l'île de la cité impériale, du côté de la prison. Une grotte en autorise l'accès. ».

Qualda et Feylan remercièrent le prêtre et laissèrent une offrande aux pieds de Méridia. Ils montèrent leurs chevaux et s'en allèrent, plein Nord-est, en direction de la capitale.

« Je persiste à dire que ton plan est des plus hasardeux ! dit la nordique à l'elfe.

- Sans doute, admit-il, mais si ça marche, nous aurons enfin le cœur net sur la mort de Marcus.

- Je l'espère ! Si tu m'as obligée à courir la campagne pour rien, je te jure, par Sithis, que je te botterai le train jusqu'au quartier général ! ».

A Leyawiin, Médéric avait fini par prendre son mal en patience. Le premier cours de Tsavi avait commencé par quelques heures de méditation, afin de ressentir la force magique qui baignait le monde. Il fut surpris de la rapidité à laquelle il y parvint. En fait, c'était une sensation qu'il avait souvent expérimentée, en particulier lorsque Junia faisait de la magie en sa présence. Il savait qu'on disait que les brétons avaient une affinité particulière avec la sorcellerie, mais il pensait jusque là que ce n'était qu'un cliché. A présent, il pouvait sentir les flux magiques tout autour de lui. Tsavi avait été très contente, lui avouant qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant d'arriver à les percevoir elle-même. Ensuite, ils avaient pratiqués des exercices simples destinés à influer sur cette énergie. L'impression était difficilement descriptible pour Médéric. C'était comme donner forme à une matière impalpable, par la pensée, les gestes et la parole. A la fin de la leçon, le jeune homme avait appris à accumuler l'énergie, à la disperser et à la diriger. Il était encore loin de pouvoir lancer des boules de feu ou d'invoquer un atronach, mais il se surprit à prendre du plaisir à manipuler la magie. Cela lui était naturel, comme s'il pratiquait une activité qu'il avait délaissée longtemps avant.

« Je suis toujours aussi impressionnée par ceux qui ont la magie dans le sang ! s'exclama Tsavi. Je fréquentais des altmers pendant mon apprentissage et eux aussi avaient l'air de tout maîtriser tout de suite.

- Oh… je ne fais que suivre vos indications, dit Médéric en rougissant.

- Allons, pas de fausse modestie ! Vous manquez encore un peu de pratique, mais d'ici un jour ou deux, nous pourrons commencer à vous apprendre les sortilèges de base.

- Ah ? fit le bréton, intéressé. Comme faire apparaître des choses ?

- Non ! L'invocation est un des arts les plus compliqués de la magie. Nous commencerons par un domaine plus simple : la magie de guérison ! ».

Médéric se rembrunit. Un assassin guérisseur, voilà ce qu'il allait devenir ! Il se voyait déjà en train de montrer à Ba'ruka comment il serait bientôt capable de soigner ses victimes après les avoir tuées. Marcus aurait été mort de rire… s'il n'était pas déjà mort décapité !

Deux jours plus tard, les deux assassins arrivèrent à la cité impériale. Ils contournèrent l'île par le Nord en suivant la route circulaire encerclant le lac Rumare. Enfin, ils aperçurent une grotte à l'endroit indiqué par le prêtre de Méridia. Ils traversèrent à gué. La caverne n'était pas très loin du lac, juste à côté d'un tunnel scellé menant aux égouts de la prison. Feylan entra le premier, à pas de loup, le mystérieux tonnelet passé en bandouillère, suivi de Qualda, tout aussi silencieuse. La grotte était inhabitée. La traverser leur prit du temps : ils durent descendre une fosse profonde grâce à des éboulis et explorer une série de couloirs rocheux qui constituaient un petit labyrinthe. Après avoir vérifié tous les passages possibles, ils aboutirent à un cul-de-sac.

« Nous voilà bien avancés ! », soupira Feylan.

Soudain, le bruit du frottement de la pierre contre la pierre se fit entendre. Un rocher coulissa sans aide visible et dévoila un nouveau tunnel. L'elfe regarda la nordique, qui lui rendit son expression interrogatrice. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment. Le souterrain descendit. Au bout de quelques mètres, le sol était inondé. En sortant du couloir rocheux, les assassins découvrirent un lac souterrain. Il était peu profond, ce qui leur permit de continuer à avancer. Des barques coulées, des pontons démolis et quelques ruines de pierre, c'était tout ce qu'il restait de la civilisation qui avait autrefois vécu ici. Enfin, derrière une cascade, la porte d'Abagarlas leur apparut. L'imposant bloc de marbre qui bouchait l'entrée gisait à présent sous quelques centimètres d'eau, apparemment brisé à la pioche et au marteau. L'œuvre semblait récente. Feylan fit signe à Qualda de rester prudente. Il encocha une flèche à son arc, tandis que sa compagne s'équipait d'une masse d'arme. L'intérieur d'Abagarlas reflétait encore l'ancienne gloire des ayléides, malgré la décrépitude. Ils se glissèrent à travers les couloirs de pierre blanche sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Une voix ténue s'éleva. Les deux assassins s'approchèrent de son origine. Dans une salle au haut plafond, ornée de deux rangées de colonnes, avec un trône au milieu, quatre personnages (deux orques et deux nordiques) entouraient un cinquième. Ce dernier, recroquevillé par terre, était dans un sale état, ses vêtements en lambeaux et les marques sur son visage indiquant qu'on l'avait passé à tabac.

« Pour la dernière fois, rougegarde, que fais-tu ici ? tonna un des orques.

- Je ne suis qu'un simple pèlerin ! balbutia Démétrius. Ces ruines sont un ancien lieu sacré…

- Tu mens ! accusa un nordique en lui donnant un coup de pied. Tu as du venir dans ce trou pour la même raison que nous : trouver des trésors ! Alors, où est ton butin ?

- Je n'ai rien ! », s'écria le fidèle de Méridia avant de recevoir un autre coup.

Qualda désigna les deux orques, puis pointa Feylan du doigt. L'elfe hocha la tête et banda son arc, tandis que la guerrière se glissait discrètement vers les nordiques.

Médéric progressait à une vitesse stupéfiante. La magie le passionnait de plus en plus à chaque leçon. La nuit, il lisait tard les livres que lui avait prêtés son professeur. Il passait souvent des heures à discuter avec Tsavi, après les cours. Cette dernière était ravie de partager son savoir. Le travail au château était toujours plus pénible pour elle : à présent, khajiits et argoniens s'étaient vus interdire l'accès aux zones fréquentées par la comtesse. Un elfe noir avait même été expulsé de la ville pour l'avoir critiquée trop ouvertement dans un bar. L'assassin ne s'intéressait guère aux problèmes de Leyawiin. Il était trop enthousiasmé par sa formation accélérée pour y faire attention. Il était passé aux sortilèges simples qu'apprennent tous les novices. Il avait essayé un sort de guérison sur un bouquet fané : les fleurs avaient retrouvé toute leur vivacité. Un enchantement sur lui-même lui avait permis, pendant quelques secondes, de saisir à main nue une poignée de braises rouges. Leurs mécanismes étaient les plus faciles à assimiler et se retrouvaient dans beaucoup d'autres sortilèges, ce que Tsavi considérait comme le minimum à savoir si l'on veut faire de la magie correctement. A présent, elle lui apprenait à utiliser sa propre énergie vitale pour la transmettre à autrui.

« Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi drainer mes forces alors que je peux en puiser dans la magie environnante ?

- C'est seulement pour vous enseigner le transfert, lui expliqua la magicienne. On peut choisir, une fois plus expérimenté, ce que l'on veut offrir à l'autre : une partie de sa force physique, de son énergie magique, de sa résistance…

- Est-ce que ça marche dans les deux sens ? demanda soudain Médéric. Je veux dire… est-ce que je peux, moi, absorber l'énergie de quelqu'un ?

- Oui, c'est possible, soupira Tsavi, et c'est même un des rares sortilèges offensifs de la magie de guérison. Mieux vaut le laisser de côté pour l'instant. Aucun apprenti n'a besoin de connaître un sort de vampirisme ! ».

Le jeune homme garda l'information dans son esprit et se concentra à nouveau sur les exercices que lui imposait la magicienne. Il se promit d'essayer ce sortilège d'absorption une fois seul.

Les quatre bandits entouraient toujours Démétrius. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire du rougegarde. Qualda se déplaça furtivement derrière les colonnes. Elle se retrouva juste derrière les nordiques. Ils parlaient de tuer le médium et de cacher son corps dans les ruines. La guerrière raffermit sa prise sur sa masse d'arme. Elle sortit d'entre les colonnes et asséna un coup puissant dans les reins du premier bandit. Elle se tourna vers le second nordique et visa la tête, alors que son compère tombait à terre en hurlant. Les orques tirèrent leurs épées. Le plus proche de Qualda reçut trois flèches, dans la jambe droite et le ventre. Le second entreprit de courir vers l'archer en s'abritant de colonne en colonne. Feylan le rata de peu alors qu'il était à découvert. Pendant ce temps, Qualda devait se défendre contre le deuxième nordique, qui avait paré son coup, tout en sachant que le premier était en train de se relever. Elle écarta son adversaire d'un coup de pied au thorax et fit volte-face. Le bandit touché au rein était à peine de retour sur ses jambes que Qualda lui défonça le crâne. L'elfe des bois avait réussi à blesser le dernier orque à l'avant-bras, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de poursuivre sa course vers lui. Soudain, venu de sa gauche, un cinquième larron que personne n'avait vu se jeta sur Feylan. C'était un impérial colossal qui renversa le bosmer. Une fois à terre, il entreprit de l'étrangler. L'elfe essaya d'atteindre son arme de secours, un glaive qu'il portait au flanc. Le poids de son agresseur l'en empêchait. Il agrippa la première chose qu'il sentit sous sa main en tâtonnant, une pierre de la taille du poing, et frappa l'impérial avec. Il relâcha en criant son étreinte pour porter ses doigts à son visage ensanglanté. Feylan en profita pour dégainer son épée et la lui passa en travers du corps. Sa collègue frappait sans relâche le bouclier levé de son adversaire. Elle avait réussi à le désarmer : le poids de sa masse avait brisé le fer de l'épée du nordique. Celui-ci eut une réaction qui surprit Qualda : il envoya son écu au loin et attrapa à mains nues les poignets de la guerrière. Sa seule force physique la tint en respect un instant. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, puis l'envoya violemment en avant, percutant le nordique en pleine face. Sonné, il ne relâcha pourtant pas sa prise. Un deuxième coup de tête lui cassa le nez. Un troisième suivit de près. Il tomba à la renverse, assommé. Qualda l'acheva sans scrupules. Feylan, quant à lui, parait et esquivait difficilement la lame de son ennemi. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec une épée entre les mains et ne recourait à cette arme que s'il y était obligé. La force de l'orque lui était largement supérieure et, sans aide, il ne tarderait pas à succomber sous ses coups. Un renfort inattendu lui fut accordé, lorsque Démétrius planta l'épée d'un de ses tortionnaires dans le dos du dernier bandit vivant. La frénésie du combat retomba. Le médium rougegarde pointait tour à tour son épée vers l'elfe et la nordique, haletant, ne sachant pas s'ils étaient venus pour l'aider ou pour l'achever. Il finit par demander :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Calmez-vous ! ordonna Feylan. Vous êtes bien Démétrius ? Nous étions à votre recherche.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Qualda. Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? Mon ami vous expliquera et j'en profiterai pour soigner vos blessures. ».

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Feylan prétendit vouloir apprendre qui avait assassiné son ami. Démétrius lui assura qu'il pouvait l'aider.

« Les âmes partent de ce monde pour le royaume éthéré, mais elles laissent des traces. Les flux d'énergies vitales gardent le souvenir de nos actions, plus particulièrement avant de mourir de façon violente, car c'est souvent le moment le plus intense d'une vie. Avec l'aide de Méridia, je peux retrouver ces souvenirs. Mais pour cela, il me faut plusieurs choses…

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- Des fournitures magiques habituelles (bougies, cristaux, encens, produits alchimiques…), du temps pour les préparer, et par-dessus tout, un objet très personnel de votre ami décédé.

- Personnel à quel point ? demanda Feylan.

- Plus il y était attaché et plus la tâche me sera facile.

- Oui… fit l'elfe pensivement. Je crois qu'il y tenait beaucoup. ».

L'assassin prit le petit tonneau dont il ne s'était pas séparé depuis son départ de Chorrol. Il l'ouvrit. Une odeur âcre de vinaigre se répandit, à laquelle une autre fragrance se mêlait, plus désagréable. Le bosmer plongea ses mains dans le cylindre de bois. Il en sortit la tête conservée de Marcus et la posa devant lui. Démétrius ne sembla pas choqué. Il hocha même le menton d'un air appréciateur. Feylan demanda à Qualda de se rendre à la capitale acheter ce dont le médium avait besoin. Elle revint deux heures plus tard. Le rougegarde avait tracé un pentacle complexe sur le sol. Il disposa les objets ramenés par la nordique. Cette dernière jeta un regard vers son collègue, comme pour lui demander s'il croyait vraiment que ça marcherait. Finalement, le fidèle de Méridia posa la tête tranchée au centre du cercle ésotérique et demanda aux deux assassins de se placer avec lui en triangle autour d'elle. Démétrius entonna une longue litanie à Méridia. La pièce sembla soudain palpiter, alors que des flashes de lumières de plus en plus forts se produisaient. Puis le monde devint blanc.

_Marcus chevauchait auprès de Junia et Qualda. Il ne pensait guère à sa mission à Leyawiin. La compagnie de deux belles femmes lui accaparait l'esprit. Junia Rosa les quitta près de la cité impériale. Bon débarras ! Il n'aimait pas son caractère changeant. Seul avec Qualda, il lui proposa, une fois qu'ils seraient à Bravil, de passer une nuit avec elle. Ils l'avaient déjà fait, une ou deux fois, et la nordique semblait apprécier les performances de Marcus. Cependant, elle refusa, arguant du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas être distraite de sa mission. Vexé, il s'enferma dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte aux portes de Bravil._

Un flash illumina la scène.

_Il se trouvait maintenant à Leyawiin, en train de filer sa cible. La plupart du temps, il patrouillait avec ses hommes dans les rues ou aux abords de la ville. Cela ne lui laissait aucun moment pour l'assassiner tranquillement. Un autre détail le chiffonnait : il avait la curieuse impression qu'on le surveillait. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était retourné pour voir que personne ne se tenait derrière son dos. Il finit par mettre de côté ses soupçons pour se consacrer à sa future victime._

A nouveau, la lumière aveuglante jaillit.

_La porte arrière de la maison n'était pas fermée à clé. Une chance ! Callidus vivait seul. L'assassin n'aurait pas à éliminer de témoins gênants. A l'intérieur, cependant, l'attendait déjà un cadavre. Abasourdi, il examina le corps de plus prêt. Un seul coup porté, mais un coup fatal. Le tueur était un professionnel. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. La première chose à faire était de quitter la ville sans plus attendre. Il s'en retourna dehors. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut apercevoir le pan d'une cape noire disparaître derrière un mur. Il courut vérifier. Personne…_

La scène devint blanche encore une fois.

_Il en était certain, à présent : on le poursuivait. Il éperonna son cheval pour la énième fois, mais la monture ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Marcus regarda derrière lui. Il aperçut son traqueur pour la première fois, au loin, sur la route. Tout juste une silhouette noire chevauchant une bête de la même couleur. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une fois à distance suffisante, il vit son poursuivant se mettre debout, en équilibre sur son cheval au galop, et sortir un arc. L'impérial fit tourner brusquement sa monture vers la campagne. La flèche qui aurait du l'atteindre au dos lui transperça l'épaule. Il tomba à terre. Le poursuivant descendit tranquillement de cheval en tirant son épée. Marcus pouvait voir qu'il portait une cape noire à capuche et qu'un masque rouge lui couvrait tout le visage. L'assassin leva une de ses épées. L'autre la lui arracha de la main d'un revers négligent de sa lame. Puis il la plongea dans le cœur de l'impérial sans défense. Alors que Marcus sentait sa vie le quitter, le tueur sortit une pierre noire de sous sa cape et la posa sur le front de sa victime. Elle s'illumina de rouge. Marcus hurla, tandis que son âme lui était arrachée._

Les souvenirs s'estompèrent. La pièce reprit son apparence normale. Quelque peu décontenancé par cette expérience spéciale, Feylan secoua la tête. Qualda se frottait les yeux, comme au sortir d'un rêve. Démétrius, lui, était choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Cet homme, votre ami ! Il… il s'apprêtait à commettre un meurtre ! Comment… ».

La nordique se leva. Elle plaqua ses mains sur les tempes du rougegarde et lui tourna brusquement la tête à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. La nuque du médium ne supporta pas la torsion brutale et se brisa. Elle aida Feylan à se relever.

« Nous devons partir immédiatement ! annonça-t-il. Hliri et Ba'ruka doivent être mises au courant. Je m'en occupe. Toi, retourne à Leyawiin ! Si le tueur y rôde toujours, alors Médéric est en danger. ».

Voilà une semaine que Médéric avait commencé sa formation. Grâce à ses efforts et à la compétence de Tsavi, il avait acquis les bases de la magie. Il aurait aimé continuer, mais les ordres de Ba'ruka étaient très clairs. Il ouvrit la deuxième lettre glissée avec les recommandations de l'Annonciatrice, comme il était convenu. Son cœur se serra. Elle contenait un contrat sur la tête de Tsavi. Les jours suivants, il se montra moins concentré, ce dont s'inquiéta son professeur. Un soir, la magicienne retourna à l'auberge, la mine défaite. Les trois sœurs lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Tsavi venait d'être renvoyée de son poste par la comtesse. Elle déclara qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Médéric se proposa de l'accompagner, y voyant l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec sa cible. La khajiite accepta. Ils partirent se promener dans le Bois Noir, aux alentours de la ville.

« Vous avez énormément progressé, Médéric ! dit-elle. Je n'aurai bientôt plus rien à vous apprendre.

- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez encore m'enseigner beaucoup de choses, répondit le bréton. Vous êtes une grande magicienne, quoi que puisse en penser la comtesse !

- Vil flatteur ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, un brétonnien est magicien par nature. C'est en lui. Vous pouvez avancer tout seul sur la voie de la magie, désormais. J'ai été très heureuse de pouvoir vous en apprendre les rudiments.

- J'ai une dernière question, cependant. Je n'ai pas très bien compris le transfert d'énergie. Est-ce que vous pouvez me montrer encore une fois ?

- D'accord. Trouvons-nous un endroit tranquille. ».

Ils s'assirent face à face, dans un bosquet à l'écart de la route. Ils se tenaient les mains. Médéric suivit les consignes de Tsavi. Il établit une connexion entre eux. Il commença par puiser dans son énergie vitale pour la transmettre à la magicienne, avant de subtilement inverser le mouvement. La khajiite finit par s'en rendre compte.

« Non, Médéric, ce n'est pas comme ça ! Vous devez faire le contraire ! ».

Concentré sur le transfert, le bréton n'écouta pas. Tsavi essaya de retirer ses mains de celles de Médéric, mais il les serrait fort. Le sortilège ne fonctionnait qu'en contact physique avec la cible.

« Assez ! Que faites-vous ? Est-ce une blague ? Cela ne me fait pas rire ! ».

L'assassin établit une deuxième connexion, puis encore une autre. Il absorbait l'énergie vitale de Tsavi trois fois plus vite. La khajiite se sentait faiblir. Elle se débattit de plus belle.

« Médéric, arrêtez ou je vais devoir utiliser un sort contre vous ! ».

Il entendit la menace. Il lui fallait tuer la magicienne au plus vite, maintenant. Bien qu'il sache que le contrecoup serait énorme, Médéric ouvrit en grand tous les canaux qu'il avait bâti entre lui et Tsavi, absorbant d'un seul coup son énergie vitale en entier. La bouche de la khajiite s'élargit sur un cri muet. Médéric la relâcha lorsque le choc d'un tel transfert le rejeta en arrière. Tsavi gisait dans l'herbe, morte. Médéric était couché près d'elle et se sentait plus vivant que jamais. L'énergie qu'il avait volé à Tsavi lui courait dans le corps, l'électrisait, le secouait de spasmes. Il avait l'impression qu'un millier de cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans sa poitrine. Sa perception était si aiguisée qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. Peu à peu, les sensations redevinrent normales. Il se redressa et regarda le cadavre de la magicienne avec une pointe de remords. Les aubergistes l'avaient vu partir à ses côtés et revenir sans elle serait suspect. Il devait couvrir ses arrières.

Les trois sœurs s'inquiétèrent de ne pas voir rentrer Tsavi et Médéric. L'aînée s'apprêtait à partir à leur recherche, quand le jeune homme entra dans l'auberge, essoufflé et couvert de boue. Les khajiites l'entourèrent.

« Ils… ils nous ont attaqués ! Là-bas, dans la forêt !

- Qui ? demanda la cadette.

- Les gardes ! Ils étaient déguisés en bandits, mais je les ai reconnus ! Ils ont dit que la comtesse ne pouvait plus supporter de savoir Tsavi en vie… oh, par les dieux ! Tsavi !

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Ils l'ont… ils l'ont… tuée ! Ils ont même dit qu'ils allaient exposer sa tête à l'entrée du château pour qu'elle serve d'exemple à ceux qui s'opposent à la comtesse ! ».

La plus vieille des trois sœurs partit vérifier. Médéric ricana sous cape. Se glisser dans l'ombre derrière les gardes pour installer la tête de sa cible avait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui ! Il avait un peu honte de se servir de Tsavi de cette manière, mais il avait l'impression de pouvoir atténuer sa culpabilité en faisant accuser la femme que la magicienne détestait tant. La tenancière revint, un quart d'heure plus tard, horrifiée. Elle ordonna à ses sœurs de seller un cheval pour que Médéric fuie Leyawiin immédiatement. Les gardes n'allaient certainement pas laisser un témoin comme lui vivant ! Une heure après, l'assassin était à bonne distance de la ville. Il ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas envie que la lueur de l'incendie, provoqué par l'émeute qui avait suivi la découverte macabre de la tête coupée de la magicienne de la cour, lui blesse les yeux. Ainsi, il ne pu remarquer la silhouette à cheval qui le suivait de loin.

_A suivre…_

Fin de ce chapitre 4 axé beaucoup sur la magie. J'avais envie de développer un peu ce thème, puisque dans le jeu, on peut utiliser la sorcellerie sans aucune explication sur le « comment on fait ? ». Pas trop mystique, j'espère ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !


	5. Entre la proie et le prédateur

Sanguine, mon frère

**Sanguine, mon frère!**

**Disclaimer:** The elder scrolls IV Oblivion appartient à Ubisoft et Bethesda Softworks. Je ne fais que me baser sur le monde qui y a été développé et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça…

**ATTENTION** ! J'aborde au cours de ce chapitre certains détails de la quête de la Confrérie Noire dans le jeu. Rien de trop important (à mes yeux, du moins), mais gare au **SPOILER** !!

Daffy des Monstres Dorés : Tu me gênes, allons ! Ne te rabaisse pas comme ça ! Pas dans mes commentaires, en tout cas … chuchotement _Je crois qu'on peut nous entendre_…

Chapitre 5 : entre la proie et le prédateur

La foule en colère cernait le château. Leyawiin n'avait pas connu un tel soulèvement depuis l'annexion du comté à Elsweyr. Une rangée de gardes bloquait l'entrée de la forteresse. Ils avaient descendu la tête coupée de Tsavi depuis quelques heures, mais trop de témoins avaient posé les yeux sur ce spectacle macabre. La comtesse, accusée d'avoir dépassé les bornes, était directement visée derrière les torches brandies et les fruits pourris jetés sur les hommes d'armes. Les khajiits et les argoniens étaient de loin les plus agressifs : ils avaient trop souffert de la haine de leur dirigeante à l'encontre de leur race. Une femme en armure de capitaine de la légion impériale sortit du cordon de sécurité et se dressa face à la cohue, les bras écartés en signe de paix.

« Veuillez vous calmer ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. Je comprends votre sentiment de révolte, mais vous ne devez pas laisser la colère vous aveugler ! Le meurtre de la magicienne du château ne restera pas impuni, je vous en fais le serment.

- Mensonges ! cria une voix anonyme. Les gardes sont les chiens de la comtesse !

- La légion impériale n'obéit qu'à l'empereur en personne ! répliqua le capitaine. Je mènerai l'enquête personnellement. Le coupable sera arrêté et jugé, qu'il soit noble ou mendiant, ou mon nom n'est pas Alessia Phillida ! ».

Depuis plusieurs heures, le ciel s'était couvert de lourds nuages noirs. Plus une seule étoile n'était visible. L'obscurité ne dérangeait pas Médéric, bien au contraire, mais le risque d'un orage l'inquiétait. Il se trouvait à mi-chemin entre Leyawiin et Bravil. Si la pluie venait à tomber, il n'aurait pas d'endroit pour s'abriter. Du moins, pas d'endroit sûr… Comme partout à Cyrodiil, les grottes inexplorées, les mines abandonnées, les forteresses en ruine ou les anciens sites ayléides abondaient dans le Bois Noir. Qui pouvait savoir quelles créatures ces lieux hébergeaient ! L'assassin fit claquer les rênes de sa monture. Le cheval accéléra. Médéric tendit l'oreille. N'entendait-il pas le bruit d'un autre cavalier ? Il regarda en arrière. Personne. Sa distraction l'empêcha de voir le tronc d'arbre effondré qui lui barrait la route. Lorsque le cheval sauta par-dessus, le jeune homme fut déséquilibré et tomba au sol. La monture continua sa course à travers les marais sans se soucier de son cavalier, emportant ses affaires avec elle. Médéric lui courut après, puis abandonna : on ne rattrape pas un cheval à pieds, surtout sur un terrain aussi traître qu'un marécage. Pour couronner le tout, la foudre déchira le ciel et une pluie diluvienne commença à tomber. Il pesta contre le Bois Noir, la boue, les moustiques, son cheval, le temps exécrable, Ba'ruka, et bien d'autres choses encore. Il avait perdu ses provisions et ses vêtements de rechange. Encore heureux qu'il ait laissé sa combinaison d'assassin au Sanctuaire ! Au moins, il avait sauvé son bien le plus précieux, sa dague elfique, toujours dissimulée dans sa botte. Le bréton était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il aperçut, plus loin, un vieux fort comme ceux qui parsemaient le paysage cyrodiilien. Il courut jusqu'à lui. C'était une tour effondrée depuis belle lurette, en partie ensevelie par un glissement de terrain. Médéric s'abrita sous une arche de pierre. Il grelottait. L'orage avait l'air parti pour durer. Allumer un feu par un temps pareil s'avèrerait impossible. Une ouverture aux portes disparues depuis longtemps menait à la partie souterraine du fortin. Il s'y engagea en rasant les murs, son couteau à la main, essayant de se faire le plus silencieux possible, malgré l'eau qui gouttait de ses habits avec de petits « ploc ! » sonores. Un long couloir de pierre s'étendait devant lui. Des traces de pas dans la poussière et des toiles d'araignée arrachées témoignaient cependant que l'endroit était toujours habité. De petits piaillements aigus firent écho dans le couloir. Médéric se plaqua dans un renfoncement du mur. Un gobelin jaillit à un détour, poursuivant un gros rat qu'il essayait de frapper avec un morceau de bois. L'assassin laissa passer le rongeur apeuré, puis sortit brusquement de sa cachette, sa dague pointée vers le poursuivant. Le gobelin emporté par son élan vint s'y empaler de lui-même. Le bréton fit une moue de dégoût. Quelles créatures irritantes ! S'il voulait dormir ici, il allait devoir en chasser la vermine…

Le chef des gobelins regardait autour de lui, satisfait. Tout le monde lui obéissait. Quoi de plus normal : c'était lui le chef ! Il avait tué le précédent, donc la place lui revenait. Il houspilla deux gobelins qui fainéantaient dans un coin. Ils se levèrent précipitamment avant de déguerpir effectuer leurs tâches. Le chef eut un sourire qui découvrit ses petites dents jaunes et pointues. Que c'était bon de commander ! Il avait eu une bonne idée en venant s'installer dans ce fort. Ils étaient à l'abri du vent et de la pluie, ils pouvaient aisément empêcher les animaux sauvages d'entrer, et surtout, les souterrains grouillaient de bons gros rats appétissants ! D'ailleurs, il manquait un chasseur à l'appel. Il hurla et gesticula jusqu'à ce que tous ses gobelins soient rassemblés. Il les compta, lentement (puisqu'il n'était pas très doué pour ça), et s'aperçut qu'il y avait effectivement un absent. Il envoya deux gobelins à sa recherche en les menaçant de leur fracasser la tête, comme à l'ancien chef, s'ils revenaient bredouilles. Ils obéirent sans tarder, à sa grande satisfaction personnelle. Une heure passa. Ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Le chef réfléchit. Que faire quand le groupe de recherche est porté disparu ? Envoyer une autre équipe ! Un groupe de recherche du premier groupe de recherche. Il se félicita d'être aussi malin et cria encore une fois sur trois gobelins. Ce n'était pas à lui d'aller retrouver ses subordonnés. Il était le chef, après tout ! Il avait courageusement tué l'ancien leader (par derrière) pour en arriver là ! Une autre heure s'écoula. Très énervé, il piailla ses ordres à ses deux derniers gobelins. Une équipe de recherche, à la recherche de l'équipe de recherche qui cherche la première équipe de recherche, même pour des idiots comme eux, ça faisait beaucoup. Le chef se lamenta d'être si intelligent et pourtant entouré d'imbéciles. Il attendit une demi-heure. Tout était étrangement silencieux. Il se décida à partir trouver ses subordonnés en râlant, se jurant qu'il y aurait du gobelin à dîner s'ils n'avaient pas une bonne raison pour le laisser seul comme ça. Il entra dans un couloir, tourna et s'arrêta net. Un tas de gobelins morts s'entassait devant lui. Un objet froid et mince lui passa sur la gorge. Il sentit son sang se déverser à gros bouillons, lui remplissant les poumons, tandis qu'une voix derrière lui disait : « Crétins de gobelins ! ».

Pendant ce temps, deux femmes à cheval galopaient avec le même objectif en tête. Alessia Phillida, une impériale, fille du regretté capitaine Adamus Phillida, avait interrogé beaucoup de monde à Leyawiin. Il lui apparut que la personne qui avait alerté la population sur l'assassinat de Tsavi n'était autre que son apprenti, un jeune homme qui avait mystérieusement disparu peu après. Les trois sœurs qui tenaient l'auberge du même nom avaient avoué l'avoir aidé à s'enfuir, pensant qu'il était un témoin gênant et la prochaine cible des tueurs. S'il avait vraiment assisté au meurtre, Alessia se devait de le retrouver et de l'interroger. Elle avait donc emporté plusieurs de ses hommes avec elle. Un bréton avec un bec de lièvre ne devrait pas être difficile à débusquer ! Elle remontait à présent la Route Verte en direction du Nord, à la poursuite de Médéric. Qualda, quant à elle, suivait la même voie, mais dans le sens opposé. Elle avait passé Bravil et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le Bois Noir. La nordique espérait de tout cœur retrouver rapidement son confrère. Elle avait voyagé pratiquement sans s'arrêter depuis la cité impériale. Sa monture était à bout de force, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Qualda se demandait comment elle pourrait localiser Médéric, passé maître dans l'art de se camoufler, si jamais il avait décidé de se cacher. Au moins, le mystérieux assassin de Marcus éprouverait des difficultés identiques ! Les deux cavalières, à des kilomètres l'une de l'autre, éperonnèrent leur cheval.

Médéric venait d'enlever sa chemise et ses bottes. Il se réchauffait devant le feu de camp que les défunts gobelins avaient allumé. La douce chaleur qu'il ressentait valait bien de devoir garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas être aveuglé. Un rat rôti était embroché au dessus des flammes. Il s'en coupa un morceau, en mémoire de toutes les souris et de tous les insectes qu'il avait déjà mangés quand il vivait avec les Oubliés de Namira, à Anga. Un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Il tendit l'oreille. De nouveau, le silence fut troublé. Médéric, après s'être rhabillé, dégaina son poignard elfique et se dirigea lentement vers le couloir d'où provenait le bruit. Il ne vit personne. Il continua à avancer. Des ossements gisaient au sol. Il évita de marcher dessus. Plus loin, le corridor se terminait en un cul-de-sac. Curieusement, des os s'y trouvaient également, bien éloignés des squelettes qu'il avait croisés. Que faisaient-ils là ? Un bras ou une jambe ne pouvait pas s'éloigner du reste du corps tout seul ! Il se souvint alors de la plus vieille ruse connue des assassins : lancer un objet dans une direction et attendre que la cible, attirée par le bruit, aille vérifier, tournant gentiment le dos au couteau de son agresseur. Médéric fit volte-face, tout en se baissant, et trancha l'air de sa dague. Une silhouette en cape noire recula prestement. Sous sa capuche, un masque rouge le contemplait et tira un hoquet de surprise de la gorge du bréton. Le motif qu'il représentait lui était très familier. Son épée luisait faiblement dans le noir. Le jeune homme se ressaisit et se mit en position de combat, son poignard pointé vers l'ennemi. Il était coincé. Nulle porte de sortie, à droite ou à gauche. Le couloir était étroit, cependant, et son adversaire aurait plus de mal à manier son épée que lui sa dague. Le tueur se tenait en garde, immobile, attendant le premier geste de Médéric. Tout à coup, un ricanement désagréable s'échappa du masque. La silhouette se retourna soudain et prit la fuite. Estomaqué, le bréton chercha à sa ceinture un couteau de lancer… avant de se souvenir qu'il les avait perdus en même temps que ses affaires et son cheval. Il jura et partit à la poursuite de son agresseur.

Le tueur masqué sortit du fort en ruine. Médéric était toujours à ses trousses. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : qui était-ce ? Pourquoi voulait-il le tuer ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Etait-ce l'assassin de Marcus ? Et surtout, pourquoi portait-il un masque qui représentait… ça ? La silhouette encapuchonnée s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers son poursuivant, l'épée brandie. La pluie avait cessé. Une brise fraîche soufflait doucement. Les deux opposants se tournèrent autour, se jaugeant, se cherchant des points faibles. La voix du tueur s'éleva, ni masculine, ni féminine, étouffée par le masque :

« Marcus ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de mal quand je l'ai tué. J'espère que tu seras plus coriace !

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Médéric, sans trop souhaiter de réponse.

- Tu le sauras bientôt. En attendant, je t'ai réservé une surprise… ».

Il s'approcha d'une torche accrochée à un vieux candélabre rouillé. Sans doute l'avait-il placée là avant d'entrer dans le fort. Le tueur la jeta sur le côté. L'herbe, pourtant détrempée, s'enflamma aussitôt. Le feu se propagea autour des deux adversaires, libérant dans l'air une forte odeur d'huile en combustion. En quelques secondes, ils furent encerclés par un mur de flammes rugissantes. Médéric se protégea les yeux derrière son bras levé. La lumière vive de l'incendie lui brûlait les yeux. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il réalisa dans quel piège il venait de tomber : sachant fort bien que le jeune assassin serait avantagé à l'intérieur des ruines, son adversaire l'avait attiré à découvert, dans un lieu où il avait répandu au préalable de l'huile de lampe pour pouvoir l'aveugler. Comment pouvait-il connaître sa plus grande faiblesse, telle était la question. Médéric n'eut pas le temps de la poser. A travers le voile humide des larmes, il distingua son ennemi qui se jetait sur lui.

Qualda aperçut une brusque lueur entre les arbres. Elle était bien trop forte pour provenir d'un feu de camp. Un incendie, peut-être ? Intriguée, elle fit tourner son étalon dans la direction des flammes. Plus au Sud et pour la même raison, le capitaine Phillida et ses soldats se dirigèrent vers le fort en ruine qu'ils voyaient se découper sur un fond orangé.

Médéric esquivait du mieux possible les coups de taille et d'estoc de son adversaire. Il était conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le tueur était un combattant acharné. Il le harcelait de ses attaques, profitant de l'allonge de son épée pour tenir le bréton à distance. Se battre au couteau nécessitait de se trouver tout proche de sa victime, ce dont il empêchait Médéric en lui opposant les tourbillons tranchants de sa lame. Ce dernier ne voyait que des formes floues. Il maudit ses yeux trop sensibles. Le tueur fit un pas en arrière et effectua un grand arc de cercle de son épée. Le jeune homme ne vit pas arriver le coup. Son bras fut entaillé en dessous de l'épaule. Il serra les dents et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il attendit que son ennemi lève son arme avant de se jeter sur lui de tout son poids. L'adversaire esquiva avec aisance et profita de l'occasion pour infliger une autre entaille dans le dos de Médéric. Le bréton roula au sol. Il n'avait pas cherché à attaquer son agresseur, seulement à l'obliger à afficher une ouverture dans sa défense. Il saisit sa dague par la pointe et la lança vers la silhouette imprécise de son opposant. Surpris, le tueur eut tout juste le temps de lever son épée dans sa trajectoire. Le poignard rebondit contre le métal. Le jeune homme n'était pas désarmé pour autant : il était temps de mettre en œuvre ce que Tsavi lui avait appris. Il appela l'énergie magique à lui et l'envoya à travers les flammes pour la retourner sur son agresseur. Le résultat tenait plus du nuage de fumée rempli d'étincelles que de la vague incandescente qu'il espérait, mais il eut au moins pour effet de faire reculer le tueur masqué. Médéric se saisit du morceau de bois le plus proche et se retourna vers l'adversaire, prêt à en découdre jusqu'au bout.

Qualda arriva sur une colline avec le fort en contrebas. Au milieu d'un cercle de feu se combattaient Médéric et… l'assassin de Marcus ? Elle reconnut la cape noire et le masque rouge. La nordique descendit de cheval et prit la lourde hache de combat accrochée dans son dos. Elle courut, sauta au dessus des flammes et se réceptionna d'une roulade au sol. Médéric était en très mauvaise posture : le bâton qui lui servait d'arme de fortune se faisait découper, tranche après tranche, par la lame de son adversaire. Ce dernier se retourna en entendant l'arrivée de Qualda. Il expédia Médéric à terre en l'assommant d'un coup de poing et s'approcha d'elle. La guerrière vit immédiatement qu'elle avait affaire au type d'ennemi qu'elle redoutait le plus : rapide, agile, meurtrier. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur la force brute face à un tel adversaire. Tandis que le tueur s'avançait, elle pu enfin détailler son masque. La surprise faillit lui faire lâcher son arme. La colère la remplaça bien vite. Comment pouvait-il oser s'afficher de la sorte ? Elle moulina de sa hache face à son adversaire qui reculait lestement devant cette avalanche de coups, lui riant au nez. Des bruits de cavalcades et des cris retentirent au loin. Les deux combattants regardèrent dans cette direction. Les cavaliers de la légion impériale apparurent, une femme à leur tête. Le tueur s'enfuit sans demander son reste, poussant la témérité jusqu'à traverser d'un saut le rideau enflammé qu'il avait allumé. Qualda souleva Médéric, inconscient, et le posa comme un sac sur son épaule, avant de suivre le même chemin. Le capitaine Phillida ordonna à deux de ses hommes de se lancer à leur poursuite.

Quand ils revinrent, ils n'avaient arrêté personne.

« La nordique a pris son cheval et nous a semé dans les marais. Nous n'avons pas pu la rattraper, expliqua le premier garde.

- Quant à l'autre, en cape noire, c'est comme s'il avait tout bonnement disparu ! dit le second.

- Peu importe celui-là ! répondit Alessia. Ce sont les deux autres qui m'intéressent. Est-on sûr que l'homme inconscient que la nordique transportait est bien l'apprenti que nous recherchons ?

- C'était un bréton avec un bec de lièvre, oui.

- Par les Neuf Divins ! s'exclama le capitaine. J'ai reconnu ce costume étrange que la femme portait. Mon père me l'a décrit tant de fois quand j'étais petite ! C'est la combinaison des assassins de la Confrérie Noire ! S'ils ont enlevé le seul témoin du meurtre de Tsavi, c'est qu'ils doivent en être les coupables.

- La Confrérie ? On m'a dit qu'elle avait eu des problèmes, il y a dix ans, et que depuis, elle n'était plus en activité.

- Voici la preuve que non ! Mon père est mort de leurs mains… et maintenant, ils viennent s'interposer dans mon enquête ! Je ne vais pas les laisser faire, croyez-moi ! ».

Médéric émergea peu à peu des ténèbres. Il était couché sur un sol dur. Son dos et son épaule le faisaient souffrir d'une douleur lancinante. Il ouvrit à demi les paupières, avant de les refermer violemment. Le bréton était dehors en plein jour, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis son départ de Skingrad, à l'âge de six ans.

« Ne bouge pas ! lui dit la voix familière de Qualda. J'ai pansé tes blessures, mais je n'ai rien pour les recoudre.

- Pas besoin, répondit-il en se redressant. J'ai appris comment me guérir tout seul. ».

Il récita quelques sortilèges de soin. Ses plaies se refermèrent en cinq minutes. Il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière était trop forte. Il demanda :

« On est où ?

- Dans ce qu'il reste d'une maison en ruine, sur un petit îlot au Sud-est de Bravil.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'une sœur me sauve la mise. Tu es arrivée juste au bon moment ! D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait ?

- Que je sois là, tu veux dire ? Feylan et moi avons découvert comment Marcus a été tué, expliqua la nordique. Comme c'était près de Leyawiin, il s'est inquiété et m'a envoyée à ta recherche. En trajet, j'ai vu les flammes de loin et je suis arrivée en plein duel.

- Ce type… murmura Médéric. Il savait que la lumière me rend aveugle. Il a aussi dit qu'il avait assassiné Marcus. On dirait qu'il sait très bien à qui il s'attaque ! Tu as vu son… son masque ?

- Oui, répondit sombrement Qualda. En forme de crâne humain, écarlate, orné d'une main noire sur son front… La représentation de Sithis ! Je me demande ce que ça signifie.

- J'ai perdu ma dague, réalisa soudain Médéric, sans aucun rapport avec la conversation. Hliri me l'avait offerte quand j'ai été en âge de porter une arme.

- Tu t'en trouveras une autre ! Si tu peux monter à cheval, on devrait y aller. La légion impériale nous court sans doute encore après. ».

Trois jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent fourbus au Sanctuaire de la grotte du Roc Noir. Le repos n'était pas envisageable pour l'instant : tous les assassins restants, Feylan, Hliri Daani et Junia Rosa, les pressèrent de question. Qualda laissa Médéric faire un résumé des évènements de la semaine. Tous ses frères et sœurs étaient particulièrement troublés à la fin de son récit.

« Ce déguisement grotesque correspond à ce que m'en a raconté Feylan, dit Hliri. Un masque de Sithis pour s'attaquer à nous ? Quel affront ! Qu'en est-il de cette pierre noire que le tueur a utilisé sur Marcus ? Junia, as-tu trouvé quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- On dirait bien la description d'une gemme spirituelle noire. C'est un outil puissant de la nécromancie. Elles servent à enfermer l'âme d'une personne au moment de mourir, en conjonction avec un sort particulier.

- Nous savons donc que le tueur connaît l'emplacement de notre quartier général, nos déplacements, nos faiblesses, et qu'il prend un malin plaisir à nous traquer comme du gibier, résuma la dunmer. Je dois encore en discuter avec Ba'ruka, mais je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire : abandonner le Sanctuaire et nous disperser quelques temps. ».

Les assassins gardèrent le silence. Cet endroit était plus qu'un foyer à leurs yeux : c'était le seul lieu de sécurité dont pouvaient disposer des meurtriers comme eux. Maintenant que le danger les menaçait même ici, que leur restait-il ?

Hliri se rendit dans le repaire de l'Annonciatrice. En tant que chef de cette branche de la Confrérie, elle seule savait où contacter la khajiite en cas de problème. A vrai dire, elle ne vivait pas loin et se cachait encore moins. Ba'ruka habitait une belle maison de Chorrol nommée Gardarbre. C'était un manoir de taille modeste, construit en croix, situé juste en face du chêne vénérable de la cité. L'elfe noire fut reçue par sa supérieure, elle aussi soucieuse. Ses inquiétudes grandirent encore après avoir écouté Hliri.

« Les agents de la Confrérie ont mené leurs investigations, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé sur ce meurtrier. Aucune trace de lui, même à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire, là où tu as retrouvé Marcus. A croire qu'il s'agit d'un fantôme ! dit Ba'ruka.

- Oh, non, il est on ne peut plus réel ! la détrompa Hliri. Médéric et Qualda sont formels.

- Par Sithis ! Comment ose-t-il bafouer le Père de la Terreur en assassinant ses enfants dans cet accoutrement ? Je vais immédiatement envoyer un de mes meilleurs agents à sa poursuite. Quant à la famille du Roc Noir…qu'ils quittent le Sanctuaire ! Je contacterai d'autres groupes de la Confrérie qui s'occuperont d'eux, le temps de vous aménager un nouveau repaire. ».

L'elfe noire soupira. Elle avait une question délicate à poser à l'Annonciatrice. Cependant, les doutes la rongeaient au point qu'elle ne pouvait différer plus longtemps ses interrogations.

« Ba'ruka, nous nous connaissons depuis une quinzaine d'années. Je suis entrée dans la Confrérie alors que vous étiez vous-même au poste que j'occupe aujourd'hui. Vous m'avez formée et m'avez aidé à gravir les échelons de notre organisation. Je vous ai toujours respectée et admirée. Alors, je vous le demande, au nom de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble… Avez-vous envoyé votre silencieux effectuer un rite de purification ? ».

Ba'ruka leva un sourcil interrogateur, sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Pourtant, Hliri était sûre qu'elle jouait la comédie. Elle avait entendu des histoires effrayantes sur l'incident qui, il y a dix ans, avait failli détruire la Confrérie. Certains secrets s'étaient ébruités, comme l'existence des silencieux, ces assassins chargés entre autres de punir les traîtres à l'organisation, ou bien le rite de purification, l'extermination pure et simple de toute une famille. L'Annonciatrice afficha son sourire le plus affable et répondit :

« Mon silencieux ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je parle du cas Lucien Lachance ! éclata soudain Hliri. Je sais que la Main Noire avait alors ordonné l'élimination d'un groupe soupçonné d'avoir accueilli un félon dans ses rangs. Est-ce là ce que nous sommes en train de subir ?

- Je t'interdis d'élever la voix sous mon toit ! fit Ba'ruka en plissant les yeux. Puisque tu sembles savoir tant de choses, laisse-moi t'en expliquer d'autres. Quand cette affaire dont tu parles s'est produite, la Confrérie était, nous pouvons le dire, dirigée par une moitié de fous et une autre moitié de fanatiques. Les membres de la Main Noire étaient terriblement imbus de leur personne et cela les a mené à beaucoup de dérives. Pourtant, même à cette époque, le rite de purification était une mesure radicale et extrêmement rare. Aujourd'hui, nous commandons la Confrérie Noire avec bien plus de lucidité. Tu as pu voir que nous préférons envoyer des enquêteurs, plutôt que tuer nos précieux assassins au moindre soupçon. Non, vous ne subissez pas la vengeance de la Main Noire. Rassurée ?

- Mmm… », se contenta de répondre la dunmer suspicieuse.

Le lendemain, chaque assassin partit de nuit pour une des nombreuses cachettes de la Confrérie Noire, laissant le Sanctuaire à l'abandon. D'autres agents viendraient plus tard provoquer un éboulement de la grotte du Roc Noir, après en avoir déménagé tout ce qui pouvait compromettre l'organisation. Nul ne devinerait alors quelles activités elle avait pu accueillir en son sein. Qualda, à sa demande, partit se cacher à Anvil, dans une des nombreuses maisons abandonnées de la ville. Si elle devait patienter pendant qu'un tueur masqué les traquait tous, autant que ce soit au soleil ! Feylan préféra se réfugier dans le Nibenay toujours sauvage de Cyrodiil, cette immense région boisée séparant le comté de Cheydinhal du Bois Noir. Junia Rosa fut envoyée à Kvatch, où elle pourrait se fondre dans la masse des nouveaux habitants, des reconstructeurs et des immigrés de retour dans leur ville. Hliri Daani s'en alla pour une vieille ferme abandonnée connue de la Confrérie, dans les montagne de Jerall, aux alentours de Bruma. Enfin, Médéric fut dépêché à Cheydinhal, où il devait loger dans une maison inoccupée. Il se sentit le cœur serré à son départ. Outre le fait de quitter son foyer de longue date, il avait l'impression désagréable qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus certains de ses confrères. Trois nuits de voyage et il arriva à destination. Cheydinhal était la deuxième ville forestière de Cyrodiil, avec Chorrol. Les bois y étaient cependant très différents : les feuillus laissaient leur place aux épineux, la région était plus humide, l'air plus froid, les animaux sauvages plus nombreux. L'architecture de la ville témoignait de son influence dunmer : les hautes maisons à colombages arboraient des tourelles aux toits en pointes et des fenêtres en arcs brisés, typiques des constructions des elfes noirs. La cité était partagée en deux par une rivière bordée de roseaux, avec d'un côté les commerces et auberges, et de l'autres les habitations et la chapelle. Médéric emprunta un pont couvert et chercha la maison abandonnée. Il la trouva facilement. La clôture de pierre s'était effondrée par endroit, l'herbe du jardin n'avait pas été coupée depuis longtemps et des planches condamnaient les fenêtres. Il regarda autour de lui que personne ne le surveillait, puis il entra.

L'intérieur était aussi négligé que l'extérieur. La poussière, la saleté et les toiles d'araignée couvraient respectivement le sol, les murs et le plafond. On pouvait sentir que la maison avait été belle, autrefois. S'il devait vivre ici en attendant que le nouveau quartier général soit installé, Médéric aurait intérêt à se mettre au ménage le plus vite possible. Pour l'instant, il allait chercher le lit et s'y effondrer après ce fatigant voyage. Un pan de ténèbre se détacha de l'obscurité ambiante. L'assassin sursauta : une femme en noir venait de sortir de la pénombre. Qui était-elle pour être restée indétectable malgré la vision nocturne de Médéric ? Il s'agissait d'une haut elfe au visage allongé, portant la même robe qu'en avait l'habitude Ba'ruka.

« Vous voilà enfin, cher frère ! dit l'altmer en souriant. J'ai patienté longtemps pour vous accueillir. Mon nom est Arquen. Je suis une Annonciatrice de la Main Noire.

- Que la Mère de la Nuit vous protège ! répondit-il, comme c'était l'usage. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi important m'attendrait…

- Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, car si je suis là, c'est à la demande d'une personne encore plus prestigieuse et qui s'impatiente de vous voir. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie ! ».

Médéric obéit, intrigué par cette entrée en matière, et ils descendirent à la cave. Le mur du fond avait été cassé et donnait sur un tunnel sombre. Arquen y pénétra. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, une lueur rouge commença à baigner le corridor d'ombres sanglantes. Cette étrange lumière, contrairement à celle du jour, ne blessait pas les yeux du jeune homme. Elle provenait d'une porte en bois, sculpté de bas-reliefs. La scène représentée était identique à celle de l'entrée du Sanctuaire de la caverne du Roc Noir : un crâne rouge orné d'une main noire sur le front (dont émanait la lueur rougeoyante) surmontait un personnage féminin armé d'un couteau, devant lequel des hommes se prosternaient. Sithis, la Mère de la Nuit et la Confrérie. A quelques pas de la porte, une voix lugubre s'éleva de nulle part :

« De quelle couleur est la nuit ?

- Sanguine, mon frère ! répondit Arquen et l'huis se déverrouilla.

- La nôtre ne faisait pas ça, fit remarquer innocemment Médéric.

- Comme nous nous trouvons dans une grande ville, nos systèmes de sécurité sont plus élaborés, expliqua l'elfe. Nous ne voulons pas qu'un téméraire découvre notre sanctuaire parce qu'il a parié qu'il pouvait entrer dans cette maison, réputée hantée ! ».

Elle ouvrit la porte. Le repaire des assassins de Cheydinhal ressemblait beaucoup à celui du Roc Noir : ambiance sinistre, tentures marquées de la Main Noire, murs de grosses pierres, pas de fenêtres. Quelques membres de la Confrérie vaquaient à leurs occupations, sans accorder la moindre attention au nouveau venu. Arquen conduisit Médéric dans un tunnel qui descendait plus profondément. Au bout se trouvait une double porte massive. Elle l'ouvrit et invita le bréton à entrer.

La pièce se trouvait être une chambre au mobilier réduit. Ce qui surprit le plus Médéric fut le large bloc de pierre blanche qui servait de lit à son occupant. Ce dernier était assis à une petite table ronde. Il portait une tenue identique à celle d'Arquen et Ba'ruka. L'homme fixa intensément son visiteur, au point de le mettre mal à l'aise. Sous sa capuche noire, ses yeux jaunes brillaient comme deux petites flammes malfaisantes. Son visage était d'une pâleur cadavérique et d'une maigreur extrême. C'était un vampire. Le jeune assassin se sentit tressaillir. Enfin, l'homme parla.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

- Un membre de la Main Noire, répondit Médéric (c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait deviner).

- Bien ! Au moins avez-vous reconnu le costume. Je suis, plus précisément, l'Ecoutant de notre organisation. ».

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il se trouvait en face du chef de la Main Noire, l'élu choisi par la Mère de la Nuit pour entendre ses paroles et les transmettre à la Confrérie. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. L'Ecoutant se leva.

« Ba'ruka m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Un assassin prometteur, m'a-t-elle dit.

- Merci, Ecou…

- Silence ! l'interrompit-il. Il n'y a que deux raisons pour lesquelles je demanderais à voir un frère à peine sorti de son apprentissage. Une bonne et une mauvaise. Dans votre cas, c'est un peu des deux. ».

Médéric se sentit encore plus mal. Qu'avait-il fait pour ainsi mettre en colère le chef de la Confrérie Noire ?

« Je vais maintenant vous faire un résumé de votre situation. Vous avez exécuté votre dernier contrat avec brio. Bien ! Puis, pour couvrir la Confrérie, vous avez fait accuser une tierce personne. Excellente stratégie. C'est alors que, dans un élan d'imagination que je comprends mal, vous avez opté pour que ce soit la comtesse de Leyawiin… qui se trouvait être la personne ayant payé pour la mort de sa magicienne ! La foule s'est soulevée et une émeute a éclaté, aboutissant au siège du château et à quelques incendies accidentels. Une enquête a été diligentée pour en savoir plus sur la mort de votre cible. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais le capitaine en charge des investigations en est arrivé à croire que nous étions impliqués là-dedans. Cette femme est, qui plus est, la fille d'un autre capitaine de la légion qui s'est longtemps opposé à nous par le passé. A présent, elle remue ciel et terre pour nous retrouver, aidée par la comtesse de Leyawiin qui pense que nous l'avons trahie. Tout cela à cause de vous ! Vous comprenez que j'hésite entre avouer que je suis impressionné ou vous arracher le cœur de mes propres mains. ».

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. L'Ecoutant fit le tour de son interlocuteur, le toisant des pieds à la tête. Médéric avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande qu'on examine avant de décider comment le manger.

« Afin de me décider, je vais vous charger d'une mission. Un des assassins du Sanctuaire doit bientôt exécuter un contrat à Cheydinhal même. Les closes prévoient certains actes magiques. Vous avez suivi une formation, je crois ? Vous l'assisterez donc dans sa tâche. Réussissez, et je pardonnerai volontiers vos erreurs. Echouez, et j'offrirai votre âme à Sithis en compensation de vos fautes ! ».

Le lendemain, à minuit, toute la ville semblait dormir à poings fermés. Seule exception, le manoir de Riverview était brillamment illuminé. Cet endroit abritait les fêtes les plus courues de la région. Voranil, le propriétaire des lieux, n'invitait que la crème des personnalités connues du Nibenay. Ce haut elfe dépensait sa fortune dans des réceptions ruineuses auxquelles tout le monde aimerait participer. Deux ombres se faufilaient discrètement entre les bâtiments en direction de Riverview. Le premier était un assassin argonien du Sanctuaire de Cheydinhal. Derrière lui suivait Médéric. Le duo s'arrêta derrière le manoir. L'homme lézard se tourna vers son acolyte temporaire.

« Tu as bien compris la marche à suivre ? demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

- Pendant que vous effectuez les préparatifs du rituel, je m'occupe d'amener Voranil à se rendre à la cave. Mort ou vif. Ensuite, nous exécuterons le sortilège et fuirons les lieux au plus vite.

- Si tu es surpris par un des invités, débarrasse-t-en vite et discrètement ! Nous pouvons y aller, maintenant. ».

Ils entrèrent en forçant un soupirail. La cave était déserte. L'argonien déballa de son sac des bougies noires, de la craie et divers objets ésotériques. Médéric le laissa préparer le rituel. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait froid dans le dos. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. En regardant par le trou de la serrure, il pu apercevoir la fête en cours. Au milieu des convives, bavardant et riant, Voranil jouait les parfaits maîtres de maison. Le bréton remarqua les fioles de cristal finement ouvragé posées sur une table basse. Régulièrement, les invités venait en déboucher une et boire le contenu en une gorgée. Après quoi, ils s'en revenaient vers leurs compagnons, hilares et la démarche curieusement arythmique. Du skouma, une drogue narcotique, très en vogue en ce moment. Une invitée elfe se sentit prise de nausée. Son hôte lui ouvrit galamment la porte par laquelle elle s'engouffra à l'extérieur. Tandis qu'elle vomissait, Voranil referma en plaisantant. Médéric y vit une occasion à saisir. Il ressortit du manoir par le même soupirail. L'elfe malade était à quatre pattes entre les buissons, bien à l'abri des regards, rejetant violemment le contenu de son estomac. L'assassin s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il déroula son lacet d'étrangleur et le passa autour du cou de la femme. Celle-ci était trop droguée ou se sentait trop mal pour se défendre. Elle essaya vainement de desserrer l'étreinte de la lanière de cuir qui coupait sa respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux se révulsèrent, ses mains retombèrent et elle se sentit partir plus efficacement qu'en s'adonnant au skouma. Médéric la traîna jusqu'à la cave proche et jeta le cadavre par le soupirail. Il pouvait à présent piéger Voranil.

On frappa à la porte du manoir. Voranil soupira et alla ouvrir. Soit c'était encore des pique-assiettes, soit Eilonwy était tellement droguée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à actionner la poignée. Il fut surpris de ne voir personne dehors. Sur le pas de la porte reposait un parchemin enroulé. L'elfe le ramassa. Il lut :

_« Cher Voranil,_

_Pardon d'avoir fait semblant de me sentir mal ! C'était un stratagème pour m'éloigner des autres sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Nous devons parler d'une affaire urgente et, surtout, confidentielle. J'attendrai dans la cave (j'ai du entrer par effraction, désolée !). »_

Il froissa le vélin. Décidément, Eilonwy ne supportait pas le skouma ! Voilà qu'elle délirait, maintenant ! Peut-être était-elle sérieuse, cependant… Voranil fronça les sourcils et descendit à la cave. Elle avait intérêt à ne pas le déranger pour rien ! A mi-chemin, il entendit quelque chose derrière lui, comme le bruit désagréable d'une lame qu'on sort de son étui. Avant d'avoir pu se retourner, on le poussa dans l'escalier. Il les dévala en roulé-boulé, se heurtant violemment sur les marches de pierre. Une fois le sous-sol atteint, l'altmer tenta de se relever. La douleur insupportable qu'il ressentit lui indiqua que plusieurs de ses os étaient brisés. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. On lui tira les cheveux en arrière, le forçant à relever la tête. Sa dernière vision fut celle d'un argonien devant lui, dans une étrange combinaison de cuir noir, traçant un pentacle circulaire au sol, avant qu'une lame de couteau ne vienne ouvrir la gorge de l'altmer.

Médéric essuya sa dague sur les habits de l'elfe. Cette vulgaire arme d'acier ne valait pas son ancien poignard elfique. Il traîna le corps de Voranil jusqu'au cercle magique qu'avait dessiné son confrère. L'argonien alluma les bougies une à une. Le jeune assassin ne pu s'empêcher de commenter ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Qu'est-ce que cet homme a pu faire pour qu'en plus de le tuer, notre client nous demande… ça ?

- Va savoir ! répondit l'homme lézard. Peut-être en avait-il assez du tapage nocturne ? Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Prêt à commencer l'incantation ?

- Oui ! », fit le brétonnien sans hésiter.

Médéric s'agenouilla en face de l'argonien, le pentacle entre eux. Ils avaient répété le rituel de longues heures avant de passer à l'action. Le jeune homme se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'utiliser la nécromancie. Son collègue prit une bourse et en sortit une poudre dont il saupoudra le cadavre. Les deux assassins entamèrent une litanie impie.

« **Ossement du défunt, âme désespérée,**

**Que ta vie laisse place à ton éternité.**

**Que ton esprit enchaîné devienne le gardien**

**De ce lieu qu'autrefois tu pensais être tien.**

**Qu'à jamais tu survives au-delà de la tombe**

**Et envoies les intrus rejoindre l'autre monde.** ».

Le corps sans vie de l'altmer fut secoué de soubresauts. De petits arcs d'électricité jaillirent des limites du pentacle et une brume froide sembla émaner de l'intérieur du cercle. L'assassin argonien se leva précipitamment.

« Vite ! Partons avant que son fantôme n'apparaisse ! ».

Ils sortirent de Riverview par le soupirail. Un éclair illumina la cave, tandis qu'ils s'installèrent à l'abri des regards. Quelques minutes plus tard, un premier invité sortit du manoir en hurlant, suivi de plusieurs autres. Satisfaits, les assassins retournèrent au Sanctuaire. La maison abandonnée de Cheydinhal ne serait bientôt plus la seule à être réputée hantée !

Ils firent leur rapport à l'Ecoutant en personne. Le vampire récompensa l'argonien de la coquette somme de cinq cent pièces. Il lui ordonna de les laisser seuls. Une fois l'assassin parti, le chef de la Main Noire toisa Médéric, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Cette mission est une réussite, je ne peux le nier. A la place d'une récompense en or, je vous offre mon pardon. N'est-ce pas là un cadeau des plus précieux ? dit-il en riant.

- Merci, Ecoutant, répondit Médéric, sans apprécier l'humour de son interlocuteur.

- J'ai aimé la façon dont vous avez attiré Voranil entre vos griffes. Votre ruse et votre talent de meurtrier plaisent à la Mère de la Nuit… et donc à moi également ! Vous êtes un assassin très prometteur, frère Médéric, et je vais garder un œil sur votre avancement au sein de la Confrérie. Je pressens un destin exceptionnel chez vous. Peut-être même, un jour, vous ferais-je la même proposition que ce cher Vicente autrefois… Ah, pauvre Vicente ! soupira le vampire en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

- Heu… Ecoutant ? fit le jeune homme après trois minutes d'un silence pesant.

- Mmm ? Ah, oui ! Je disais donc que vos erreurs sont oubliées. Soyez le bienvenu dans notre Sanctuaire ! Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai un présent pour vous, afin de vous encourager à suivre fidèlement la voie de Sithis. ».

Le vampire marcha jusqu'à sa table de nuit et rapporta un petit coffret laqué qui était posé dessus. Il l'ouvrit sous les yeux de Médéric. Il contenait une splendide dague elfique à la lame courbe, couverte de fines gravures.

« Voici Epine de Douleur, une dague enchantée. La magie qu'elle recèle aggrave les blessures qu'elle inflige. Elle est affûtée comme un rasoir et peut trancher la chair comme du beurre. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez perdu la vôtre, récemment. Prenez-là ! Elle a soif de sang et je ne m'en sers plus depuis trop longtemps.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, Ecoutant ! dit le jeune homme en prenant respectueusement l'arme entre ses doigts émerveillés.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Que le Père de la Terreur veille sur vous ! ».

Il congédia l'assassin. Médéric sortit des appartements de l'Ecoutant, ravi. Le poignard se logeait dans sa main comme s'il avait été fait pour lui. Il avait hâte de l'essayer sur une de ses victimes. Ajouté à cela que l'Annonciatrice Arquen lui avait promis de le laisser accéder à la bibliothèque de grimoires magiques du Sanctuaire, et le bréton se dit que son séjour serait loin d'être désagréable.

_A suivre…_

Me voilà arrivé au milieu de l'histoire. On dirait que je vais dépasser les 5 ou 6 chapitres que j'avais initialement prévus ! Plus je développe cette histoire et plus je trouve de petits détails dans le jeu qui y colleraient bien. C'est ce qui est génial, quand on travaille à partir d'un univers aussi riche ! N'hésitez pas à me livrer vos impressions !


	6. La rose aux épines mortelles

Sanguine, mon frère

**Sanguine, mon frère!**

**Disclaimer:** The elder scrolls IV Oblivion appartient à Ubisoft et Bethesda Softworks. Je ne fais que me baser sur le monde qui y a été développé et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça…

Voilà trop longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ! C'est la rentrée, les cours reprennent et donc, je me ferai sans doute moins régulier à poster de nouveaux chapitres. Je vais cependant faire de mon mieux pour que le décalage entre chaque nouvelle partie ne soit pas trop grand. En attendant, voici le chapitre 6 !

D.f.t.G.F. : Dommage que les détails te fatiguent ! J'adore ça, les descriptions. Avec Oblivion, c'est dur de ne pas décrire les lieux (qui sont vraiment magnifiques !). Les développeurs ont fait un excellent travail de ce côté-là. J'attends de voir ce qu'ils vont donner dans les paysages bien moins idylliques de Fallout 3 !

Professeur wob : Merci du compliment et bravo pour avoir trouvé l'identité de l'Ecoutant ! C'est vrai que la possibilité de jouer dans le camp des mauvais est intéressante. Curieusement, de toutes les factions disponibles, je trouve que c'est la Confrérie la plus aimable ! C'est assez ironique, quand on y pense. Comme si les créateurs du jeu avaient voulu que nos assassins préférés forment une charmante petite famille.

Chapitre 6: la rose aux épines mortelles

Junia Rosa était partie de Chorrol en même temps que ses frères et sœurs assassins. Elle avait traversé à cheval la partie Ouest de la Grande Forêt, jusqu'à parvenir à la Réserve impériale, ces vastes plaines occidentales longeant Lenclume. La rougegarde avait pour ordre de se rendre à Kvatch, mais ses projets étaient tout autres. Au lieu de partir vers le Sud pour atteindre Skingrad et ensuite suivre la route menant à la cité en reconstruction, elle galopa droit vers Anvil. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre. Elle avait rejoint la Confrérie il y a trois ans. Trois années pendant lesquelles elle s'était crue en sécurité, prenant la vie de ses cibles et bénéficiant de la protection de la plus puissante organisation secrète de Cyrodiil. Trois années qui lui avaient permis à de nombreuses reprises de laisser sa magie se déchaîner sur ses proies sans défense. Junia était alors ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être : une messagère de la mort. A présent, elle se sentait menacée et haïssait cela. Elle avait vu la tête tranchée de Marcus et écouté les témoignages de Qualda et Médéric. Ba'ruka avait maintenant ordonné la dispersion du groupe, soi-disant le temps de construire un nouveau sanctuaire… La vérité, elle en était certaine, désormais : les assassins fuyaient, tout simplement, ce tueur qui semblait si bien les connaître. Ils se terreraient tous dans leur cachette, tandis qu'il les exterminerait un par un. Mais pas elle ! Junia n'irait pas à Kvatch, ni autre part en Cyrodiil ! Elle comptait prendre le premier navire qui quitterait Anvil pour Lenclume, sa patrie. Elle allait se fondre dans la population, adopter une nouvelle identité et disparaître. Cela lui vaudrait certainement les foudres de la Main Noire, mais le tueur masqué était une menace bien plus immédiate.

Des heures durant, elle obligea sa monture à garder une vitesse maximale. Elle n'avait plus ressenti cette peur depuis longtemps. La terreur de se savoir traquée. Sa vie d'avant la Confrérie Noire lui paraissait loin, pourtant seules quelques années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Mage au sein de la guilde de Skingrad, Junia vivait alors une existence tranquille et mortellement ennuyeuse. Depuis son admission en tant qu'apprentie, elle avait monté les échelons hiérarchiques et était devenue une sorcière respectée. On la disait posée, douce, d'une grande sagesse… Dans son cœur, cependant, brûlait depuis toujours le désir de détruire. A l'époque, elle en éprouvait de la honte. Elle se savait capable de foudroyer d'un geste, de glacer jusqu'aux os, de réduire en poussière, de broyer par la pensée, mais elle ne le faisait pas, de peur d'être rejetée. Une seule fois, elle avait demandé à rejoindre les mages de bataille de la guilde, sans succès : sa place était dans un laboratoire à suivre fidèlement la voie des magiciens. Junia en prit son parti. Elle refoula son besoin de libérer ses pouvoirs et se consacra à l'étude, pendant des années. La rougegarde se passionna pour la magie d'invocation, qui permettait de lier son esprit à une créature d'Oblivion et de la faire apparaître, complètement assujettie à la volonté du sorcier. Elle réalisa nombres d'expériences et finit par découvrir un moyen révolutionnaire pour invoquer jusqu'aux princes daedras eux-mêmes. Elle était si enthousiaste qu'elle en parla à tous les membres de la guilde des mages de Skingrad, qui la félicitèrent chaudement. Sur les conseils de la doyenne du chapitre, Adrienne Berene, Junia entama la rédaction d'un livre sur le sujet, fruit d'une dizaine d'années de recherche.

Au bout d'un moment, malgré ses coups d'éperons répétés, le cheval refusa de garder son allure, épuisé qu'il était par sa course. La rougegarde chercha un endroit où se reposer. Elle songea un instant à abandonner sa monture et continuer à pied. Il faisait nuit noire dans la plaine. Un vent froid la traversait, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres solitaires. Junia jeta un sort de détection. A part elle et son cheval, elle ne perçut aucune présence. Un peu rassurée, elle arracha des herbes sèches et quelques branches cassées, avant de les entasser entre quatre grosses pierres et d'y mettre le feu par magie. Elle s'assit devant les flammes, laissant sa monture brouter en liberté, et repensa à tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru dans la vie. Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses sourcils froncèrent en songeant à la trahison qui l'avait faite partir de la guilde des mages. Durant six mois, elle avait travaillé à rédiger son ouvrage sur l'invocation. Elle y passait des heures entières, parfois en oubliant de manger ou de dormir, trop enflammée par l'aboutissement de ses travaux pour se laisser distraire. Quand il fut terminé, elle l'apporta à Adrienne. Cette brétonienne était une femme de caractère, toujours très occupée, et c'est donc d'une voix distraite qu'elle promit de mettre son ouvrage à la connaissance de l'université Arcanes dès qu'elle aurait classé tous ses dossiers. Les semaines passèrent lentement, mais la réponse des sorciers de la capitale finit par arriver. Un soir, Junia fut conviée à discuter avec un envoyé du conseil des mages, tout juste débarqué à Skingrad. La magicienne se sentait pousser des ailes en grimpant les marches de pierres menant au bureau d'Adrienne Berene. Elle se figea en voyant les regards contrits de sa supérieure et de son invité. Cette conversation marqua un tournant décisif dans la vie de la rougegarde. Ils lui expliquèrent avec énormément de tact que ses découvertes représentaient un trop grand danger, non seulement pour les mages, mais pour tout Cyrodiil, et qu'invoquer un seigneur daedra dans ce monde-ci n'apporterait jamais rien de bon.

« Vous ne réalisez donc pas ? s'écria Junia. Soumettre Vaermina, Sheogorath, Nocturne et les autres, les obliger à révéler leurs secrets… Ce que j'ai découvert pourrait révolutionner tout ce que nous connaissons de la magie !

- Est-ce ce que nous voulons, cependant ? demanda Adrienne. La dernière fois qu'un prince daedrique s'est trouvé à Tamriel, l'Empire a failli connaître l'anéantissement. Junia, nous ne pouvons pas permettre qu'une telle catastrophe se produise à nouveau.

- Nous avons détruit l'exemplaire que vous nous avez envoyé, dit le mage de l'université. D'après Adrienne, il s'agissait de l'unique version de vos travaux, mais je demanderai une fouille complète de vos appartements, par sécurité. Quant à vous, je crois que vous avez besoin de tranquillité. Vous serez bientôt mutée à Bruma.

- Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ? murmura Junia, au bord des larmes. J'ai travaillé si dur et c'est ainsi que vous récompensez mes efforts ?

- Je suis désolée, lui dit la responsable de la guilde, inhabituellement compatissante. Je suis certaine que vous vous sentirez aussi bien à Bruma qu'ici. ».

Adrienne commit la dernière erreur de son existence en tapotant l'épaule de sa consoeur. Toute la colère, la haine et la rancœur de la rougegarde n'attendaient que ce déclic. D'un mouvement d'épaule, elle rejeta la main de sa supérieure. Elle posa la sienne sur le front d'Adrienne. Cette dernière ne comprit pas ce geste. Junia libéra alors son pouvoir et un arc de foudre projeta la responsable du chapitre de Skingrad à travers une fenêtre. Adrienne Berene s'écrasa dans la rue quelques secondes plus tard. Le mage haut placé se remit de sa surprise rapidement. Il lança ses sortilèges de protection, mais la rougegarde le transforma en statue de glace avant qu'il n'ait fini. Alertés par le vacarme, les autres membres de la guilde arrivèrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Junia réalisa ses rêves de destruction. Par le feu, la foudre, la glace, les créatures invoquées d'un autre monde, elle massacra tous ses anciens confrères. Le bâtiment se transforma en un enfer mortel. Druja brûla vive après avoir reçu une boule de feu de plein fouet. Vigge le prudent fut écrasé par un buffet projeté sur lui par magie. Sulinus Vassinus se retrouva éventré par un daedroth appelé hors d'Oblivion. Lorsque la magicienne trahie sortit, les deux étages s'effondrèrent derrière elle. Junia tua également les gardes qui vinrent à sa rencontre, avant de s'enfuir de la cité. Longtemps, elle fut traquée pour son crime. Elle se trouva obligée de se cacher, de chasser ou voler sa nourriture, de vivre chaque instant dans la peur d'être retrouvée et de finir en prison. Ba'ruka la débusqua avant la légion impériale et lui proposa d'entrer dans la Confrérie Noire.

Se plonger dans ses souvenirs calma un peu la rougegarde. Elle réalisa qu'elle était épuisée et affamée. L'adrénaline, après l'avoir poussée en avant sur ses ailes de pur ressenti, refluait et la laissait maintenant affaiblie. Anvil était encore loin et son cheval avait besoin de repos. Elle décida de manger une partie de ses provisions et d'aller se coucher. Soudain, elle entendit des pas feutrés qui se rapprochaient. Elle utilisa à nouveau son sortilège de détection : six silhouettes s'illuminèrent à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle. Il lui sembla reconnaître des loups, un ours et même un troll. Les animaux se dirigeaient tous vers la tueuse, sans se battre, ce qui lui paraissait tout à fait inhabituel. Junia invoqua une armure magique sur elle et fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main, prête à embraser la première créature à trop se rapprocher. D'un accord tacite, loups, ours et troll se jetèrent sur elle en même temps. La magicienne visa le loup le plus proche qui vola en arrière sous la violence du choc avec la sphère enflammée. Elle appela un allié à l'aide à travers les mondes et un atronach de feu se matérialisa devant le troll. Le lutin de flamme fit reculer la créature simiesque, apeurée par l'élémentaire brûlant. Junia, juchée sur un rocher, avait fort à faire avec les loups qui lui tournaient autour. Elle les tuait un par un par ses traits foudroyants, mais elle avait plus de mal à esquiver leurs attaques. Pour ne rien arranger, l'énorme ours brun se rapprochait de plus en plus. L'atronach venait d'incendier la fourrure sèche et sale du troll qui poussait des hurlements inhumains sous l'effet de la douleur. La tueuse ordonna par la pensée à la créature daedrique de s'occuper des animaux restant. L'élémentaire bondit sur le dos d'un loup qui s'enflamma à son tour. Junia élimina encore deux canidés avant de se retrouver face à l'ours. Celui-ci lui asséna un coup de patte qui l'envoya à terre. Malgré son armure invoquée, elle resta sonnée un instant. La bête planta ses dents dans son bras gauche et secoua la tête pour le lui arracher. La rougegarde hurla. Sa déconcentration lui fit perdre le contrôle de l'atronach qui s'évanouit dans l'Oblivion. Elle surmonta sa souffrance et contre toute attente, plongea sa main droite dans la gueule de l'animal. Junia lança alors son plus puissant sortilège foudroyant directement dans le gosier de l'ours. Sa tête explosa. Toutes les bêtes qui avaient assailli la magicienne étaient mortes.

Elle se releva difficilement et constata les dégâts : des griffures et des morsures sur ses jambes, son bras gauche ensanglanté en piteux état, quelques brûlures dues à ses propres sortilèges. Elle regretta de ne pas connaître la magie de guérison. En passant devant le cadavre du troll, elle remarqua un détail dérangeant. Dans les yeux de la créature, une petite lumière venait de disparaître. Junia la reconnut pour l'avoir vue nombres de fois : elle était le signe d'un sortilège de frénésie, qui rendait celui qui y était soumis enragé. L'attaque qu'elle venait de subir n'était en rien un hasard. La rougegarde se tourna de tous les côtés, paniquée. Elle avait utilisé énormément de ses forces magiques dans le combat. Désormais, elle était trop faible pour résister à une nouvelle attaque. Le moment était parfait pour celui qui avait enchanté ces bêtes de venir la tuer sans difficultés. Junia allait s'enfuir, lorsqu'une douleur atroce lui déchira les entrailles. Le goût acre du sang lui emplit la bouche. Elle baissa les yeux sur la lame qui l'avait transpercée de part en part. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu son agresseur arriver. Elle se sentit tomber. Des bras la retinrent et l'assirent délicatement dans l'herbe sèche. La tueuse reconnut la description faite par Médéric et Qualda : le crâne rouge masquant son visage, la cape noire, la voix asexuée qui lui dit :

« J'ai attendu ce moment avec joie, Junia Rosa. Ce combat contre six bêtes féroces restera dans ma mémoire. Quelle grâce ! Quelle volonté ! Quel carnage !

- Pour…pourquoi… nous… tuer ? balbutia la magicienne.

- Ne perdez pas vos dernières secondes en questions vaines ! Je dois vous avouer une chose : de tous les membres de la famille du Roc Noir, vous êtes celle que je respecte le plus. Marcus Garrus n'était qu'un balourd sans finesse. Médéric Milvan, s'il a réussi à m'échapper, n'en reste pas moins une menace sans importance. Vous êtes différente, Junia. Je sais reconnaître la passion qui vous anime, celle de la destruction. Vous aimez tuer. En cela, vous êtes une bonne servante de Sithis. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Quel dommage que vous soyez dans le mauvais camp ! Celui des traîtres…

- Soyez… maudit ! répondit-elle en crachant un mélange de salive et de sang sur le masque.

- Non, Junia. C'est moi, votre malédiction. ».

Le tueur retira son épée d'un coup sec. La rougegarde faillit s'évanouir. Elle tomba à terre, à peine consciente. Son assassin sortit une gemme noire des replis de sa cape. Il la plaqua sur le front de Junia. Cette dernière tenta de pousser un cri d'horreur, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Son âme lui fut arrachée sans qu'elle puisse réagir.

Médéric commençait à s'ennuyer. Son séjour au Sanctuaire de Cheydinhal ne manquait certes pas d'intérêt, mais l'inaction lui pesait. Depuis l'assassinat de Voranil, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses journées que s'entraîner ou lire les livres à disposition. Les quelques grimoires magiques traitaient tous d'une magie trop avancée pour lui. Il apprit cependant des choses intéressantes sur la magie d'altération, permettant de modifier le tissu de la réalité : ôter son poids à un objet, faire s'ouvrir une serrure verrouillée, respirer sous l'eau… Les autres assassins étaient trop occupés pour qu'il discute avec eux. De plus, ils semblaient dérangés par son horreur de la lumière. Arquen lui avait aussi interdit de sortir du Sanctuaire. L'ennui rendait le bréton morose. Les autres membres de son groupe lui manquaient. Il erra à travers les souterrains pour la énième fois. Les assassins étaient réunis autour du responsable de la famille de Cheydinhal. Ils avaient tous l'air agités. Médéric s'avança vers eux, plus par envie de rompre la monotonie de sa journée que par véritable curiosité.

« Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, c'est la seule explication ! s'écria une impériale.

- Arquen ne t'a rien dit de plus ? demanda un dunmer à son chef.

- Non, seulement qu'elle s'absentait pour assister à un conseil exceptionnel de la Main Noire, répondit-il.

- Toute la Main Noire se réunit ? Même l'Ecoutant ?

- Oui. Je ne sais quoi en penser. D'habitude, ils restent tous dans leur domaine d'influence et se débrouillent seuls. S'ils doivent se retrouver ainsi, sans prévenir, c'est que quelque chose d'important se prépare. ».

Le jeune assassin les laissa faire leurs hypothèses sur l'évènement. Il retourna dans la salle d'entraînement pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Si seulement il pouvait se trouver une distraction quelconque !

Loin au Sud, près de la limite entre Elsweyr et Cyrodiil, une maison abandonnée au milieu des bois se trouvait pour une fois occupée. Tous les membres de la Main Noire y étaient rassemblés. Installés autour d'une table poussiéreuse à l'étage, cinq personnages en robe noire devisaient. Tous étaient tendus, sauf l'Ecoutant, qui semblait plus agacé qu'autre chose.

« Ba'ruka ! aboya un Annonceur argonien. Pour quelle raison nous avez-vous convoqués ? J'ai mille choses de mieux à faire que de venir me perdre dans le weald !

- Notre sœur ne nous a certainement pas invités pour boire un verre, n'est-ce pas ? fit Arquen sur un ton ironique.

- J'attends votre explication. », dit simplement l'Ecoutant.

Ba'ruka regarda tour à tour ses compagnons. Elle en détestait plusieurs et n'accordait vraiment son respect qu'au chef de la Main Noire. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit à ces gens et surtout pas leur avis. Hélas ! On s'attaquait à une des familles dont elle avait la charge. Le responsable restait encore inconnu, malgré l'enquête d'autres assassins et de son propre Silencieux. Elle-même commençait à se sentir vulnérable. Ba'ruka ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« Vous savez tous qu'une de mes familles subit des attaques depuis quelques temps…

- Ah, oui, le fameux tueur masqué ! ricana un Annonceur bosmer. On croirait être dans un mauvais roman.

- Peut-être que ceci vous prouvera qu'il n'y a rien d'imaginaire dans mes propos. », répondit la khajiite.

Elle se pencha et prit un gros récipient de terre cuite posé à ses pieds. Elle en sortit la tête de Junia Rosa. Le tueur était allé jusqu'à l'accrocher au chêne de Chorrol par les cheveux, comme un message à l'Annonciatrice. Ba'ruka avait du agir pour subtiliser aux gardes ce qu'il restait de la magicienne. Le restant de la Main Noire se tu devant le spectacle.

« Voici la deuxième victime de cet ennemi qui semble en savoir très long sur la Confrérie. Est-ce que cela suffit à vous ouvrir les yeux ? Nous sommes en danger. S'il s'attaque à un groupe bien précis, rien ne l'empêchera plus tard de s'en prendre à d'autres familles de notre organisation.

- Votre mise en garde n'a jamais été prise à la légère, dit l'Ecoutant en accordant un regard appuyé à certains de ses subordonnés. Que demandez-vous exactement, ma sœur ?

- Le futur Sanctuaire qui accueillera l'ancienne famille du Roc Noir est bientôt prêt. Je voudrais que les systèmes de sécurité y soient augmentés et que des Gardiens Noirs y soient postés.

- C'est tout ? fit l'argonien. Vous nous avez tous mobilisés pour ça ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Ba'ruka. J'ai encore une demande. Nous avons affaire à un tueur méthodique et extrêmement rusé. Le fait de narguer la Confrérie Noire comme il le fait le désigne également comme une personne qui ira jusqu'au bout de son œuvre meurtrière. Pour le contrer, je veux utiliser la Rose.».

Cette fois, personne ne se moqua d'elle, pour la bonne raison que les Annonceurs et l'Ecoutant étaient tous estomaqués. Arquen finit par réagir en s'emportant violemment.

« La Rose de Sithis ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, j'espère ! Comment pouvez-vous penser à utiliser le pouvoir du Père de la Terreur pour un minable tueur que vous êtes incapable de débusquer ?

- Il nous menace tous ! répéta Ba'ruka.

- Cela reste à prouver, rétorqua un Annonceur. Quoi qu'en dise notre frère Ecoutant, je ne vois aucune preuve que votre « problème » connaisse d'autres sanctuaires de la Confrérie. Sans doute s'agit-il d'un parent ou d'un ami d'une ancienne cible qui cherche à se venger. Vous devriez pouvoir vous en occuper, si vous avez atteint le grade d'Annonciatrice ! Arquen a raison : cela ne vaut pas la peine d'invoquer l'arme de Sithis.

- Bah ! fit Arquen. Les khajiits aiment bien la démesure ! Que voulez vous attendre d'une ancienne renrijra krin ?

- Je vois que le danger que représente ce tueur ne vous inquiète pas, dit Ba'ruka. Puisque ma sœur prononce le nom de mes vieux compagnons de bataille, permettez-moi de les citer : « Si cela n'est pas réaliste, alors nous accepterons un but différent, simple et pragmatique. La vengeance. Avec le sourire. ».

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent en silence. Ils votèrent l'utilisation de la Rose de Sithis à l'unanimité. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas de plus noble raison que de faire payer de leur sang ceux qui sous-estimaient de la Confrérie Noire.

Deux jours plus tard, on vint annoncer à Médéric que le nouveau sanctuaire était finalement terminé. Ses amis assassins et lui devaient se retrouver au Chêne et la Crosse, à Chorrol. Il rassembla ses affaires et, la nuit tombée, il partit sans un mot. Sa galopade à l'air libre sous les lunes de Tamriel le remplit d'euphorie. Les deux autres journées de voyage jusqu'à Chorrol lui semblèrent une délicieuse promenade. Il arriva dans la cité forestière au milieu de la nuit. Caché sous un long manteau à capuche, il entra dans l'auberge convenue, bien moins agitée que lors de sa dernière visite, après son premier contrat. A la même table que pendant cette soirée mémorable l'attendaient Hliri, Feylan, Qualda et Ba'ruka. Médéric demanda si Junia était arrivée. L'explication fut courte. Chez les assassins, on préférait ne pas trop s'attacher. Les cinq compagnons restants partirent sans plus attendre pour leur nouveau foyer. Lipsand Tarn était un vestige des ayléides à Cyrodiil, un vénérable avant-poste souterrain dans les montagnes de Jerall. L'Annonciatrice leur apprit qu'une bande de vampires y avait élu domicile et que leur éradication ne fut pas facile. L'endroit était cependant sécurisé, désormais. Perdue au milieu des montagnes, accessible uniquement par un chemin tortueux où gisaient encore quelques dalles éparses de pierre blanche, l'entrée discrète s'ouvrit sur un long escalier descendant dans les profondeurs. La lumière provenait de pierres de welkynd suspendues dans des lustres de fer aux formes effilées. Médéric était émerveillé par la splendeur ancestrale qui se dégageait des lieux, dont l'éclairage spectral ne lui brûlait pas les yeux. Les assassins traversèrent un couloir truffé de pièges avant d'atteindre le Sanctuaire lui-même. La porte, identique à celle de son ancien foyer de la grotte du Roc Noir, était gardée par deux squelettes ranimés par magie, les fameux gardiens noirs. Une fois entrés, les membres de la Confrérie s'installèrent autour d'une table, au milieu d'un Sanctuaire fort semblable au précédent.

« Mes frères, mes sœurs, vous avez du travail devant vous, annonça Ba'ruka. Les contrats qui vous revenaient ont du être exécuté par d'autres familles, ce qui a un peu surchargé notre organisation. Vous avez chacun un ordre de mission. Je compte vous voir opérationnels le plus tôt possible ! ».

Elle tendit quatre parchemins à ses tueurs. Médéric prit le sien et le lut. Le relut. Regarda fixement l'Annonciatrice, avant de lire une dernière fois pour être certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. D'une voix hésitante, il interrompit la khajiite en train de discuter des détails du contrat de Hliri Daani.

« Excusez-moi, mais… ce n'est pas un meurtre, ça ! dit-il en tendant son parchemin.

- Non, il s'agit de récupérer un artéfact très important pour la Confrérie, expliqua Ba'ruka. Ta mission est aussi bien payée qu'un contrat classique, ceci étant dit ! Elle demande de la discrétion et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Cela te permettra de reprendre doucement du service après cette période d'inaction.

- C'est injuste ! fit semblant de se plaindre Qualda. Je suis restée sans rien faire aussi longtemps que lui et je dois déjà aller massacrer des pirates à Leyawiin !

- C'est vraiment sérieux ? demanda Médéric sans se soucier de la nordique. Je dois me rendre dans un village perdu dans les bois que personne ne connaît et en ramener… une flèche ?

- Si tu pouvais nous acheter du pain en passant… ajouta l'elfe des bois.

- Feylan !

- D'accord, ce n'était pas drôle.

- La Rose de Sithis est une flèche enchantée par le Père de la Terreur en personne, expliqua la khajiite. Elle n'est appelée dans ce monde que pour une cible bien précise, quelqu'un qui a causé du tort à la Confrérie Noire, en général. Pour tester si nous sommes dignes de la recevoir, Sithis la fait apparaître à chaque fois à un endroit dangereux, mais rien d'insurmontable pour un assassin comme toi. ».

Médéric prit note que l'Annonciatrice le traitait pour la première fois comme un véritable tueur. Il empocha son ordre de mission et partit dans ses appartements, laissant ses sœurs et frères discuter de leurs contrats. Il lui tardait de se remettre en action, mais pas au point de sauter une bonne journée de sommeil. Il serait largement temps de se rendre dans ce village, Coupeterre, la nuit prochaine.

Le lendemain, alors que le bréton dormait encore loin des rayons aveuglants du soleil, une cavalière de la légion impériale traversait la Grande Forêt. Alessia Phillida avait quitté sa garnison de Leyawiin après avoir reçu d'un ami de son père, Giovanni Civello, des informations sur des disparitions qui pourraient bien avoir un lien avec la Confrérie Noire. Le village de Coupeterre n'avait strictement rien de remarquable, cependant on dénombrait un certain nombre de personnes qui, passant dans ses environs, ne réapparurent jamais plus. Comme la forêt était peuplée de bêtes sauvages et de créatures dangereuses, la garde avait toujours conclu à une énième attaque de voyageurs qui s'étaient trop écartés de la route. Alessia avait fouillé dans les archives de la légion et trouvé trace d'un évènement qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Quarante ans plus tôt, Coupeterre avait été presque rasée par les soldats de l'empire. Le rapport à ce sujet manquait cruellement de précision, mais elle réussit à découvrir un détail qui pourrait impliquer les assassins. Ce n'était qu'une piste vague parmi tant d'autres. Elle s'était donc mise en route pour le village, habillée en civile, en espérant avoir découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Seule. Alessia avait eu beau expliquer à Giovanni que Coupeterre pouvait être une base de la Confrérie, il n'avait pas voulu lui prêter un détachement d'homme tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de preuves solides. Peu lui importait. Elle comptait bien enquêter sur ce village et s'il cachait quoi que ce soit, elle le découvrirait! La jeune femme arriva à destination peu avant le coucher du soleil. Coupeterre n'était rien de plus qu'un groupe de maisonnettes en bois, agrémenté d'une petite chapelle, et entouré des restes calcinés d'anciennes habitations. Elle attacha son cheval à un arbre. L'impériale ne se sentait pas à l'aise, ici. La Grande Forêt l'entourait à perte de vue et pourtant, aucun bruit familier des bois ne lui arrivait à l'oreille. Uniquement le vent qui soufflait, lugubre, entre les branches. L'endroit semblait inhabité. Le capitaine Phillida entra dans la seule auberge de la bourgade. A l'intérieur, tout était sinistre : la faible luminosité, la crasse du sol, l'absence de client, jusqu'à l'aubergiste qui la dévisageait sans masquer son mécontentement.

« L'établissement est fermé, dit le tenancier. Reprenez votre monture et partez ! Vous trouverez de très bonnes auberges à Chorrol.

- C'est trop loin et la nuit va bientôt tomber. Ne pouvez-vous me louer une chambre ?

- Non ! Allez-vous en, maintenant ! ».

L'aubergiste devint clairement hostile. Il sortit un gourdin de derrière son comptoir. Alessia posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée et l'avertit de garder son calme. Au lieu de passer à l'attaque, il se servit de son arme pour taper trois fois au sol. Peu après, une trappe s'ouvrit dans le plancher et cinq hommes en sortirent. Ils étaient tous torse nu et armés de gourdins, eux aussi. Leurs yeux protubérants ne cillaient jamais.

« Frères ! Nous avons une intruse ! prévint l'aubergiste.

- Attention à ce que vous comptez faire ! dit l'impériale en voyant les hommes s'approcher. Je suis capitaine de la légion. Vous risquez de gros ennuis en vous en prenant à moi ! ».

La mise en garde s'avéra inutile. Ils se jetèrent tous sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu dégainer son épée.

La nuit suivante, Médéric se glissa sans bruit dans le village silencieux. Dans sa combinaison d'assassin, il se fondait si bien dans les ténèbres qu'un spectateur averti aurait quand même eu du mal à le repérer. L'atmosphère de Coupeterre lui donnait des frissons. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. En furetant entre les bâtiments en ruine, il aperçut un homme et une femme en train de discuter.

« Te rends-tu compte ? demanda le premier. Après quarante années d'attente, ils sont enfin de retour ! Si seulement mon père était encore de ce monde pour voir ça…

- Pas de précipitation ! lui conseilla la seconde. Il n'y en a qu'un seul pour le moment. De plus, il n'est pas très gros, à en croire les textes sacrés.

- Quelle importance ! Nous avons enfin rétabli le contact avec les Profonds ! ».

Ils partirent en entendant plusieurs portes s'ouvrir. Les villageois sortaient un par un de leur maison et se dirigeaient vers la chapelle. L'assassin les suivit, intrigué. Il restait très prudent : si le Père de la Terreur faisait apparaître sa rose dans des endroits dangereux, alors ces gens ne devaient certainement pas être de simples paysans inoffensifs. Une fois tous rentrés dans le lieu de culte, Médéric les observa en se hissant jusqu'à un vitrail cassé. Les habitants de Coupeterre s'étaient réunis autour d'un homme à l'air enthousiaste. Celui-ci, bien que le bréton ne fut pas en mesure de l'identifier, était l'aubergiste qui avait capturé Alessia Phillida.

« Mes amis, réjouissons-nous ! Les Profonds ont daigné nous envoyer un des leurs. Il est apparu dans le lac souterrain aujourd'hui. Bien que blessé, il nous a tout de même parlé.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda un autre homme au milieu d'un brouhaha joyeux.

- Il veut un sacrifice, comme il en a toujours été avant que la légion ne rase notre village et ne chasse ses semblables. Je pense que notre captive fera office d'un bien bon repas pour lui !

- Tu as dit qu'il était blessé ?

- Hélas ! Une flèche étrange est enfoncée profondément dans son corps et je n'ose pas la retirer, de peur de le blesser davantage. Elle me semble… maudite. Heureusement, les Profonds sont résistants et il pourra attendre sans problème qu'on prépare de quoi le soigner. D'ici là, les Frères s'occuperont de lui.».

A la mention de la flèche, Médéric sursauta. Ce devait forcément être la Rose de Sithis ! Il redescendit du rebord de la fenêtre et se cacha dans un coin sombre. Les villageois ressortirent vers minuit. Ils ne rentrèrent pas tous chez eux, cependant. Certains entrèrent dans les restes des maisons incendiées entourant Coupeterre. Le bréton les vit ouvrir une trappe dans le sol que même sa vision nocturne n'avait pu déceler. Il patienta quelques minutes après qu'ils soient tous descendus et leur emboîta le pas.

Coupeterre était construite sur un réseau souterrain étendu. Médéric s'en rendit compte en se glissant dans les tunnels étroits. Nulle torche ou bougie ne venait l'éblouir. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas et des conversations étouffées de l'autre côté de la paroi. Le bréton continua sa route à pas de loups. A un détour, il tomba sur deux hommes aux torses nus et aux yeux globuleux. L'un d'eux transportait un panier en osier rempli de viande saignante. Tous deux marmonnaient doucement, mais le jeune assassin entendit clairement les mots « sacrifice », « Profond » et « prisonnière ». Les hommes se séparèrent. Médéric suivit celui qui, comme il pouvait le deviner, portait la nourriture du mystérieux « Profond ». Ils entrèrent dans une partie des souterrains qui paraissaient plus récente. Il le mena jusqu'à un cul-de-sac, une petite grotte circulaire avec au centre trou large comme un bouclier de la légion impériale. L'homme laissa tomber le contenu de son panier dans l'orifice. Le bruit qui en résulta indiqua qu'il y avait de l'eau au fond. L'assassin se faufila derrière le porteur et dégaina sa lame. D'un rapide estoc, il le poignarda entre les côtes, puis il le poussa à son tour dans le trou. L'homme tomba sans crier. Le son du plongeon laissa croire à Médéric que le plan d'eau en dessous devait être assez profond. Il entendit soudain des pas qui se rapprochaient. Il se cacha du mieux qu'il pu dans un recoin de ténèbres. Les villageois marchaient dans le couloir rocheux à la file indienne, escortés d'autres hommes sans chemise. Ils poussaient devant eux une femme impériale qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Les habitants de Coupeterre entonnèrent un chant incompréhensible. Leurs concitoyens aux yeux exorbités poussèrent alors leur captive jusqu'au trou. La jeune femme eut beau ruer, crier et se cabrer, elle ne réussit pas à leur échapper et ils la jetèrent dans l'orifice. Le bréton sortit alors de sa cachette et se jeta en avant, bousculant les villageois effarés. Il plongea à son tour avant qu'ils puissent réagir. Sa chute lui parut durer des siècles. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? En attendant que les habitants s'en aillent, il aurait pu accéder au lac souterrain plus discrètement. Il se dit qu'il avait agi parce que l'impériale pourrait faire office de diversion tandis qu'il abattrait le « Profond » et… Mais non. C'était en la voyant, elle, se démener pour lutter contre le sort qu'on lui avait choisi qu'il avait préféré la suivre. Sa raison lui disait combien c'était stupide. C'était autre chose qui l'avait poussé. Trop tard pour l'introspection, cependant ! Médéric plongea violemment dans une eau glaciale et sombre, à dix mètre plus bas de la seule issue connue. Lorsqu'il ressortit la tête à la surface, il vit une large caverne remplie d'eau, avec une seule petite île au centre. La prisonnière nageait jusqu'à elle. Elle ne s'était même pas arrêtée en entendant le plongeon de Médéric. Il comprit pourquoi : l'eau était si froide qu'il ferait mieux se mettre au sec pour ne pas tomber en hypothermie. Le bréton nagea en direction de l'affleurement rocheux au milieu du lac. L'impériale l'avait atteint et scrutait les ténèbres. Contrairement à elle, l'assassin pouvait la voir parfaitement : une taille moyenne, la peau mate, les cheveux bruns et coupés courts, le visage en cœur, les yeux noirs… Médéric secoua la tête. Ce n'est pas en détaillant cette femme qu'il allait sortir de l'eau !

Alessia grelottait. Elle chercha de quoi allumer un feu. Ce rocher était nu, hélas ! Rien, pas même une brindille pour se réchauffer. La jeune femme ne voyait pratiquement rien, mais les parois de la grotte lui renvoyaient tous les sons. Elle entendit nager. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose d'autre était tombé après elle. Peut-être de la nourriture pour appâter ce fameux Profond. Peut-être un second prisonnier. Peut-être un des Frères venu achever la sale besogne. Aucune importance. Elle en avait vu d'autres au cours de ses expéditions avec la Légion. Si qui que ce soit qui approchait se révélait hostile, elle saurait l'accueillir. Elle fit le tour de l'îlot à la recherche d'une arme de fortune. Sur un côté, un grand rocher aplati était posé. C'est, du moins, ce qu'elle supposa de ces tentatives pour percer l'obscurité. L'impériale s'en approcha. Il lui sembla distinguer quelque chose planté au sommet. Derrière elle, elle entendit qu'on sortait du lac. Elle se retourna et se mit dos au rocher. Une forme imprécise s'avança, puis s'arrêta net.

« Attention ! Derrière vous ! ».

Ce genre d'avertissement est comme un levier pour une soldate endurcie. Alessia se jeta en avant et roula par terre. A l'endroit où elle se tenait juste avant, quelque chose de lourd avait frappé le sol assez fort pour fissurer la roche. Maintenant qu'elle commençait à s'habituer aux ténèbres ambiantes, elle perçut le roc aplati différemment : il bougeait et possédait divers appendices. Une voix s'éleva, chuintante, avide :

« Ffffaim… Mangeeeer ! ».

Médéric avait sorti sa dague dès l'instant où il avait identifié le troisième être vivant sur cet îlot. Le Profond n'était autre qu'un crabe de vase gigantesque, de la taille d'une charrette. La Rose de Sithis était plantée dans sa carapace. L'impériale reculait. Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment terrifiée. Elle lui rappelait un guerrier juste avant un combat. Etait-ce le cas ? Il se positionna sur le côté gauche de la bête. Le crustacé était plus attiré par la jeune femme que par lui. Médéric planta son arme dans l'articulation d'une des pattes. La créature émit un cri inhumain. Elle riposta d'un coup de pince que le brétonnien évita difficilement. Profitant de la diversion, Alessia trouva enfin de quoi se défendre : un morceau de silex, long et pointu. A son tour, elle attaqua. Son arme improvisée égratigna à peine la carapace du monstre, mais l'énerva assez pour qu'il se retourne vers elle.

« Il lui faut du temps pour pivoter ! cria-t-elle à son allié du moment. Restez en mouvement !

-Compris ! », lui répondit une voix masculine.

Tour à tour, ils enchaînèrent les attaques. Epine de Douleur se révélait une dague terriblement efficace. Médéric arrivait même à percer la solide carapace du crabe. Son équipière l'impressionna par l'audace de ses coups. Seulement armée d'une pierre, elle avait déjà cassé une patte de la bête et endommagé sa pince droite. Malheureusement, le Profond était robuste et les deux combattants fatiguaient.

« Il faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite ! cria Médéric.

- Vous avez une arme digne de ce nom ? demanda l'impériale.

- Oui.

- Alors, venez jusqu'à moi ! ».

L'assassin fit le tour de la créature et rejoignit Alessia. Elle lui cria qu'elle l'aiderait à sauter sur le dos du monstre, sans savoir que Médéric la voyait déjà prête à faire la courte échelle. Il posa son pied sur les mains jointes de l'impériale. Grâce à son élan et à la poussée de la guerrière, il fut projeté sur le dos du crabe géant. Ce dernier tenta de le faire tomber. Malheureusement pour lui, la flèche que l'assassin était venu chercher lui offrait une prise sûre. Malgré les secousses et les coups de pinces en vain, il se stabilisa, sa dague dans une main, l'autre fermement serrée autour de la Rose de Sithis. Il poignarda le Profond, encore et encore, transperçant son armure naturelle, frappant jusqu'à révéler la chair rose en dessous. La créature poussait des cris informes. Ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus lents et saccadés. Ses pattes finirent par lâcher sous sa masse. Alessia profita de l'occasion pour rejoindre son allié et l'aider à achever le monstre. Ensemble, ils frappèrent jusqu'à ce que leur ennemi s'affaisse, laissant échapper un dernier râle d'agonie.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, en train de reprendre leur souffle. L'impériale s'écarta alors, son bout de pierre toujours en main. A présent que le combat était terminé, elle se demanda qui était son mystérieux renfort inopiné. Loin de s'occuper d'elle, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'arracher la flèche plantée dans le cadavre du crabe. Médéric admira l'artéfact qu'il avait entre ses doigts. Une flèche taillée dans l'obsidienne la plus noire, à la tête en forme de losange, délicatement gravée de motifs en pétales de rose. Elle émanait une puissance rentrée et mortelle. Il la glissa à sa ceinture et rangea son couteau. Alessia se décrispa. Tous les deux se rendirent soudain compte qu'ils étaient transis. L'action n'avait pas réussi à sécher leurs vêtements et l'air dans la grotte était à peine moins froid que le lac.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici et trouver de quoi nous réchauffer, annonça la jeune femme. Sans quoi, nous pourrions bien mourir de froid !

- Je préfèrerais me sécher en premier, répondit l'assassin. Je suis sur les rotules. Je ne me sens pas capable de retourner dans l'eau maintenant.

- A la réflexion, moi non plus, dit l'impériale en réalisant sa fatigue. Mais nous avons un problème : il n'y a rien pour faire un feu, ici !

- Je ne peux pas y retourner, répéta le bréton. Je sens à peine mes doigts. ».

Elle les lui prit entre ses mains et les frotta pour les réchauffer, ni gentiment, ni brutalement. Médéric sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises : l'impériale commença à se dévêtir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il, malgré l'évidence de la réponse.

- J'enlève mes habits. Ils sont trempés, ça ne va pas m'aider à sécher ! Vous devriez faire la même chose. ».

Il s'exécuta. Alessia avait plusieurs fois effectué des missions, avec d'autres soldats de l'Empire, à Bordeciel, où la glace et la neige peuvent s'étendre à perte de vue. Là, dans ces déserts blancs, préserver sa chaleur était une question de vie ou de mort, et lorsqu'il n'y a aucun combustible à des kilomètres à la ronde… Elle ne voyait rien de dégradant à faire l'amour avec cet inconnu si leur survie en dépendait. C'était la méthode la plus rapide qu'elle connaissait pour se réchauffer sans feu. Elle se colla à lui. D'abord réticent, il finit par perdre sa timidité et devint à son tour très entreprenant. Tous les deux, dans cette grotte plongée dans le noir, à même le sol, ils échangèrent un peu de chaleur corporelle.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils n'étaient plus en danger d'hypothermie. Alessia écouta son compagnon respirer profondément. Il avait été brusque, maladroit, intimidé par moments, sauvage à d'autres. Inexpérimenté. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle était certaine d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un d'encore jeune. D'après sa corpulence, qu'elle avait pu examiner au toucher, il devait être bréton ou elfe des bois. En l'embrassant, elle avait remarqué sa lèvre fendue. Bec de lièvre ou cicatrice ? Elle préférait la seconde option, la première lui rappelant trop l'apprenti de Tsavi, enlevé par la Confrérie Noire. Médéric se sentait un peu engourdi. Pas par le froid, mais par un doux sentiment d'abandon. A cet instant précis, il ne pensait plus à sa mission, à la Confrérie, au crabe géant ou aux villageois fanatiques de Coupeterre. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avant. Il ne sortait guère et les personnes qu'il rencontrait ne vivaient souvent pas longtemps après l'avoir vu. De toute façon, la plupart des femmes qui l'avaient regardé en face n'avaient pu cacher leur dégoût. Une seule fois, il avait tenté de séduire une de ses consoeurs. Il avait opté pour Junia (Qualda n'était pas son genre de femme, Hliri l'intimidait trop et Ba'ruka avait l'âge d'être sa mère), qui l'avait envoyé sur les roses d'un petit rire indulgent. L'impériale essora ses vêtements et les remit. Médéric profita une dernière fois de sa nudité et repassa sa combinaison. L'habit des assassins avait cet inconvénient de sécher très lentement.

« S'il y a une sortie, elle doit se trouver sous l'eau, dit Alessia. J'ai senti un faible courant quand je nageais. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un tunnel où l'eau s'engouffre.

- Je l'ai senti aussi. Je crois que je peux retrouver l'endroit, répondit l'assassin.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que nous atteindrons l'air libre avant de périr noyé ou gelés !

- Contre la noyade, je crois que je pourrais arriver à lancer un sort de respiration aquatique, précisa Médéric en se souvenant des grimoires lus à Cheydinhal.

- Merveilleux ! Ne tardons pas plus ! ».

Le bréton répéta les gestes et les incantations apprises quelques jours plus tôt et, après deux essais infructueux, réussit à lancer son sortilège. Ils plongèrent à nouveau dans le lac. Le froid leur coupa le souffle comme un coup de poing au plexus. Grâce à sa vision nocturne, le jeune homme parvint à repérer facilement une ouverture au fond de l'eau. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à elle, Médéric guidant Alessia en lui tenant la main. Un long tunnel inondé s'enfonçait vers les profondeurs. L'assassin espéra de tout cœur que les crabes géants ne venaient pas de là. Le passage multipliait les virages et semblait ne jamais finir. Le sortilège finit par se dissiper. Les deux survivants de Coupeterre nagèrent le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'ils étaient au bord de l'asphyxie, ils aperçurent le ciel étoilé loin au dessus d'eux. Ils remontèrent sans attendre. Ils crevèrent la surface d'une mare au milieu d'un bosquet. Leur reprise d'air effraya des biches et des cerfs, venus boire tranquillement. Médéric sortit de l'eau en premier. Il tendit la main à sa compagne. Alessia la saisit et écarta ses mèches mouillées de devant ses yeux. Elle reprit doucement contact avec l'air frais de la forêt. L'impériale allait remercier le jeune homme, lorsqu'elle le vit nettement pour la première fois. Un bréton, défiguré, correspondant au signalement fait par les sœurs khajiites de Leyawiin, et portant les habits de la Confrérie Noire. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard haineux qui parut le surprendre. Sans prévenir, elle tira sur la main qu'elle tenait toujours et envoya son genou à la rencontre de l'estomac du bréton. Médéric, surpris, ressentit une douleur sourde et une brusque nausée qui le firent tomber à terre. L'impériale le plaqua au sol d'une main et leva le poing pour assommer son adversaire, mais un violent coup de pied de l'assassin dans les côtes la repoussa en arrière. Il effectua une roulade arrière, se redressa et sortit son arme de sa botte.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Chien d'assassin ! Vermine de la Confrérie ! l'invectiva Alessia.

- Ah. Je vois…

- Sais-tu bien qui je suis ? fit-elle en se ramassant sur elle-même.

- Aucune idée, répondit Médéric sans la quitter des yeux, prêt à frapper.

- Alessia Phillida, fille d'Adamus Phillida, l'homme qui s'est dressé contre vous toute sa vie et que vous avez lâchement assassiné, alors qu'il avait pris sa retraite et ne présentait plus une menace pour vous, sales meurtriers !

- J'ai entendu ça. Il paraît qu'on lui a tranché un doigt et qu'on l'a déposé dans le bureau de son successeur, en guise d'avertissement ! la nargua le jeune homme.

- Je vais t'amener jusqu'à la cité impériale et après t'avoir arraché ce que tu sais par tous les moyens possibles, je te laisserai pourrir au fond d'une geôle jusqu'à ton exécution ! gronda Alessia.

- Tu me veux ? Viens me chercher ! », répliqua le bréton en tranchant l'air devant lui.

Le capitaine Phillida fit lentement quelques pas de côté. Son ennemi l'imita. Il était armé et elle l'avait déjà vu à l'action, mais ses longues années passées au sein de la Légion avaient appris à Alessia à faire de ses poings et ses pieds des moyens de défense tout aussi efficaces. Elle se projeta sur lui à la vitesse du fauve en chasse. Médéric l'esquiva et riposta d'un aller-retour de sa lame, raté également. L'impériale lui attrapa le poignet et lui infligea deux coups de genou dans le ventre, avant que l'assassin ne se dégage d'une frappe du coude vicieuse dans les reins. Il recula rapidement et se saisit d'un de ses couteaux de jet. Voyant ça, Alessia se jeta de côté au moment où le projectile allait la frapper. Hélas pour elle, le poignard tomba à l'eau, sans espoir de le récupérer. Elle paya cher ce moment d'inattention : l'assassin repassa à l'attaque avec une violence redoublée. Sa dague lacérait l'espace entre elle et lui et l'impériale avait trop de mal à l'éviter pour contre-attaquer. Non content de lui faire perdre du terrain, Médéric se permit de la railler :

« Tu te déplaces avec la grâce d'une vache pleine ! Je te trouvais bien plus douée pour me réchauffer ! ».

Il tentait de l'énerver pour l'amener à commettre une erreur. Il avait beau savoir jouer du couteau, ce n'était pas un véritable combattant, contrairement à son adversaire. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à elle. Sa stratégie n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de la déstabiliser, Alessia semblait plus déterminée que jamais. Médéric cessa brusquement son assaut et recula encore. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à ce qu'il lui jette un autre coutelas, mais au lieu de cela, il tendit la main vers elle, paume à plat, et récita une incantation. Aussitôt, elle sentit comme une masse énorme lui tomber sur les épaules. Ses propres vêtements lui semblaient avoir décuplés de poids. Elle avait déjà vu un mage de bataille lancer un sort de fardeau, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en ressentait l'effet. L'assassin lui sourit méchamment, son rictus enlaidi par sa difformité, et reprit le combat. Alessia se protégea comme elle en fut capable. La sensation de pesanteur accrue la ralentissait beaucoup. Elle subit plusieurs blessures en parant les coups. Le brétonnien voulait en finir avant que le sortilège disparaisse. L'impériale esquiva un autre arc de cercle d'acier tranchant. Au moment où son ennemi afficha une ouverture, elle se rua sur lui de tout son poids. Elle l'enserra entre ses bras et tomba sur lui. Le sortilège de fardeau se révéla à double tranchant : Alessia était si pesante qu'il n'arriva pas à se dégager. Il le regretta d'autant plus lorsque le poing alourdi de l'impériale vint s'écraser sur son visage, l'envoyant dans les noirceurs de l'inconscience.

Le capitaine Phillida sentit le poids du maléfice disparaître au moment où elle assomma l'assassin. Elle soupira et essuya la sueur de son visage. Un peu plus loin, elle apercevait les lumières d'une maisonnette. Elle y traîna son prisonnier et demanda aux habitants, deux frères jumeaux fort aimables, de lui prêter une corde et un cheval. Alessia ligota Médéric et avec l'aide des frères, elle le coucha en travers de sa monture. Elle comptait bien ramener cette ordure de tueur à la capitale, où elle pourrait l'interroger à loisir sur la Confrérie. Elle utiliserait les menaces, les promesses de libération, la torture s'il le fallait, mais il parlerait. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. Et quand elle en saurait assez, alors elle pourrait s'atteler à rendre Cyrodiil un peu plus sûre, en commençant par celui qui l'avait sauvée des villageois de Coupeterre…

_A suivre…_

Encore désolé pour avoir été si long ! Comme les vacances de Toussaint arrivent, j'espère pouvoir avancer le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, que vous ayez appréciés ou non ! Merci de votre lecture.


	7. Faceàfaces

**Sanguine, mon frère!**

**Disclaimer:** The elder scrolls IV Oblivion appartient à Ubisoft et Bethesda Softworks. Je ne fais que me baser sur le monde qui y a été développé et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça…

Septième chapitre. Je crois que je peux en prévoir quatre à cinq autres pour terminer l'histoire. Celui-ci sera un peu plus axé sur les dialogues, comme l'indique le nom du chapitre. Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier les gens qui prennent le temps de me lire. Même sans commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'on s'est attardé sur mon récit. Bonne lecture !

Daffy from the Golden Freaks : Hé hé, je me doutais qu'Alessia te plairait ! Sinon, pour ce qui est de Coupeterre, on ne sait pas qui (ou ce que) sont véritablement les Profonds, dans le jeu. Des daedras ? Des monstres ? Une secte ? Des petits lapins pelucheux ? Donc, j'ai pris la liberté de développer ce point. A ce que j'ai pu lire, les concepteurs se seraient inspirés d'une nouvelle de Lovecraft.

Chapitre 7 : face-à-face(s).

Médéric se trouvait dans une cellule de la prison de la cité impériale, enchaîné à un mur, depuis déjà deux jours. Alessia Phillida l'y avait laissé après leur chevauchée et n'avait pas réapparu depuis. Seul le geôlier lui avait rendu visite pour lui amener de quoi se sustenter. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'on lui réservait. Il repensa au crochet à serrure qu'il avait réussi à cacher sur lui au moment où tous ses biens lui avaient été confisqués. Hélas ! Les fers qui enserraient ses poignets étaient maintenus fermés par deux grosses chevilles de fer que seul un marteau aurait pu faire sauter. Au moins, son cachot était sombre à souhait et le soleil n'entrait que très peu par l'étroite fenêtre à barreaux. L'idéal pour quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas la lumière ! L'assassin réfléchit une énième fois à un moyen de s'échapper. Il en revint toujours à la même conclusion : avec ses chaînes, il ne pourrait jamais aller nulle part. De longues heures passèrent. L'espoir le quitta peu à peu. Il entendit soudain une porte s'ouvrir et des pas multiples résonner dans le corridor. Trois personnes apparurent devant la grille de sa cellule. L'une d'elle (le geôlier) portait une torche qui obligea le bréton à fermer les yeux.

« Ouvrez la porte ! », ordonna une voix autoritaire.

Un bruit de clé dans une serrure, un grincement, des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Médéric rouvrit les yeux alors que le geôlier s'éloignait. Deux capitaines de la légion impériale se tenaient devant lui : un homme inconnu et Alessia Phillida. Cette dernière le toisa sans retenir une expression haineuse. Le jeune homme la nargua en lui adressant son plus joli sourire. L'homme s'assit sur un tabouret et enleva son casque. Il devait approcher de la cinquantaine.

« Je suis Giovanni Civello, déclara-t-il. Avez-vous entendu parler de moi, assassin ?

- Un peu, répondit Médéric. Vous avez pris la relève d'Adamus Phillida après sa mort. Vous pourchassez la Confrérie Noire, tout comme lui, mais vous êtes bien moins doué, à ce qu'on m'a dit !

- Adamus était mon mentor. Son combat est devenu le mien, en effet. Ne vous attendez donc à aucune clémence de ma part !

- De ma part non plus, répondit l'assassin en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Est-ce du courage ou une bravade désespérée ? demanda Civello en souriant.

- Giovanni ! s'écria Alessia. Laissez-le moi quelques heures ! Je vous jure que je lui aurai arraché tout ce qu'il sait à votre retour !

- J'ai dit non ! aboya le capitaine en retour. La légion impériale n'a pas recours à la violence sur ses prisonniers. Ce serait nous rabaisser au niveau de ces meurtriers de la Confrérie. ».

Alessia ne cacha pas sa déception, mais elle ne protesta pas. Son supérieur se retourna vers Médéric. Il le dévisagea de ses yeux froids. Le bréton soutint son regard.

« Vous savez que vous n'avez aucune chance de fuir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Giovanni. Personne ne viendra à votre secours. Les assassins n'ont jamais eu pour habitude de sauver leurs membres capturés. Je le sais. Vous n'êtes pas le premier de votre organisation que j'interroge dans cette cellule. Il y a eu ce nordique, un certain Fafnir, arrêté à Skingrad. Il a gardé le silence pendant des semaines. J'avais beau le menacer, lui promettre monts et merveilles ou le laisser seul des jours durant, jamais il n'a dit un mot. Lorsque finalement, excédé, j'ai promis de le libérer en échange de renseignements, savez-vous ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a du beaucoup rire, se moqua Médéric.

- Cet homme, plutôt que de parler, m'a d'abord tiré la langue, comme un gamin, avant de se la trancher d'un coup de dents. ».

Le bréton déglutit. A voir l'expression de Civello, il disait la vérité. Même Alessia avait secoué la tête nerveusement, comme pour se débarrasser d'un mauvais souvenir.

« En vous regardant, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir affaire à un tueur de la même trempe ! reprit le capitaine. Vous ne sortirez de cette prison que pour votre exécution, mais si vous répondez à mes questions, alors je peux m'arranger pour que vos derniers jours soient plus agréables.

- D…d'accord, je vais parler ! balbutia Médéric.

- Bien ! Vous êtes un garçon intelligent. Commençons par ce que vous savez des repaires de la Confrérie : où sont-ils ?

- A Bravil, la statue de la vieille dame chançeuse…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Civello, oreilles tendues.

- Si vous lui appuyez sur les seins un jour de pleines lunes, Sithis va apparaître et vous donner le choix entre aller au diable ou jouer aux cartes avec lui. Moi, je vous conseillerais de… ».

Alessia s'avança et lui envoya un direct en pleine face. Son gantelet d'acier assomma presque l'assassin. Giovanni se leva pour retenir sa protégée, en proie à la fureur.

« Il ose se moquer de nous ! Je vais te tuer, ordure !

- Phillida ! cria son supérieur. Retourne dehors immédiatement ! ».

Elle lui obéit avec raideur. Médéric cracha un peu de sang par terre. Ses piques à l'adresse des deux soldats ne masquaient que son désespoir. Il connaissait les méthodes de la Confrérie : jamais elle ne prendrait de risques pour sauver un assassin assez stupide pour se faire capturer. Le capitaine lui lança un torchon qui traînait dans un coin. Le bréton s'en servit pour essuyer sa bouche ensanglantée.

« Alessia n'a pas la main légère, je le reconnais, dit Giovanni.

- J'ai connu des caresses plus tendres de sa part, ricana Médéric.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ne vous méprenez surtout pas : ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai empêchée de vous rosser que je n'en meurs pas d'envie moi-même ! Ma proposition tient toujours, mais ne mettez pas ma patience à l'épreuve ! Je vais vous laisser réfléchir. ».

L'homme sortit de la cellule et appela le geôlier, qui vint refermer derrière lui. Ils s'en allèrent sans un regard pour le prisonnier. Médéric s'allongea sur sa paillasse et ferma les yeux. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il ne voyait pas d'issue, en dehors du gibet qui devait déjà l'attendre…

A Chorrol, dans sa demeure, Ba'ruka lut un message d'un contact de la Confrérie Noire au sein de la capitale. Elle laissa échapper un juron. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un agent se faisait prendre, quoique la chose fût rare, et elle ne se souciait pas outre mesure de Médéric, mais elle craignait que la Rose de Sithis soit à présent en possession de la légion. L'Annonciatrice n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Elle sortit de chez elle en coup de vent et loua un cheval à l'écurie municipale. Feylan devait déjà être de retour à Lipsand Tarn (elle avait entendu dire que sa cible était morte). Lui serait parfait pour une mission d'infiltration de la prison. L'entreprise était périlleuse, mais les assassins l'avaient réussie plus d'une fois déjà. L'important était de récupérer la flèche. Quant à Médéric, autant le délivrer dans la foulée : cela éviterait des aveux qui mettraient en danger la famille. Alors qu'elle chevauchait une piste à peine esquissée sur le sol, sa jument se cabra et refusa d'avancer plus loin. Ba'ruka tira sur les rênes. Un ogre venait de sortir d'entre deux gros rochers. Le géant regardait la khajiite de ses yeux strabiques, de la bave coulant entre ses dents jaunes. Il était armé d'un tronc d'arbrisseau déraciné et s'approchait d'un pas lourd. L'Annonciatrice descendit de sa monture. Elle n'avait pas combattu depuis longtemps. Son poste à la Confrérie ne lui procurait plus l'occasion de prouver ses talents de tueuse, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de punir un traître. Elle espéra ne pas être trop rouillée. Elle attendit que l'ogre vienne plus près. L'humanoïde s'élança sans grâce, son arme levée. Il l'abattit au sol. Ba'ruka l'esquiva sans effort et frappa de son index et son majeur joints le creux du coude de son adversaire. Ses griffes transpercèrent la peau de l'ogre, mais elle était trop épaisse pour qu'elle puisse atteindre ce tendon qui lui immobiliserait le bras. La créature rugit et fouetta l'air de son autre bras, large comme un jambon. Une nouvelle fois, il ne rencontra que le vide. Ba'ruka s'était déplacée sur le côté. Elle visa les reins et frappa de son pied le plus fort possible. L'ogre ressentit une douleur violente qui le plia en deux. C'était l'ouverture que cherchait la khajiite depuis le début. Elle bondit sur lui et planta ses griffes dans les petits yeux jaunâtres du géant. Celui-ci hurla. L'Annonciatrice roula à terre, tandis que son ennemi frappait à l'aveuglette. Elle prit son élan, courut et se lança sur lui. Elle le percuta de plein fouet. L'ogre, déstabilisé, fit trois pas en arrière. Un de trop : il se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba, dévalant la pente raide derrière lui pour aller s'écraser contre un rocher. Ba'ruka posa les mains sur ses genoux et retrouva sa respiration. Le combat l'avait essoufflée. Dans sa jeunesse, elle aurait pu en tuer plusieurs à la suite sans se fatiguer. Le poids des ans se faisait sentir de plus en plus, ces derniers temps. Elle remonta à cheval, ruminant ses pensées.

Tandis que Médéric parlait à Giovanni Civello, un prisonnier n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Il s'appelait Claudius Arcadia. Une fois le capitaine de la légion parti, il s'approcha de la grille de sa cellule. Juste en face se trouvait le cachot de l'assassin. L'endroit était trop sombre pour qu'il le distingue, mais Claudius savait qu'avec la Confrérie Noire il valait mieux en voir le moins possible. L'homme interpella Médéric à voix basse.

« Hé, vous ! L'assassin !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda hargneusement la silhouette sombre du tueur.

- Vous aider. Mon nom est Claudius Arcadia. Je dois ma gratitude à la Confrérie, même si c'est en faisant appel à ses services que je me suis retrouvé derrière les barreaux. Est-ce que le nom de Rufio vous dit quelque chose ?

- Jamais entendu parler.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, marmonna Arcadia.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répéta le bréton.

- Vous rendre service, comme l'a fait votre organisation pour moi.

- Et comment ? Vous êtes prisonnier !

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai peut-être de quoi vous aider à vous échapper. ».

Médéric se leva de son lit de fortune. Il se méfiait. Un ancien commanditaire, emprisonné juste en face de lui, désireux de le secourir ? L'assassin soupçonnait un piège de la part de la légion impériale. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : soit il restait ici à attendre qu'on vienne le pendre, soit il saisissait cette chance de s'enfuir, peu importe ce qui se cachait derrière. Claudius fouilla dans sa paillasse à la recherche d'un objet qu'il cachait depuis des années. Il écarta les brins de paille et sortit un morceau de fer plat, d'une quinzaine de centimètres, à la pointe émoussée et couverte de rouille. Il avait tenté une fois de déloger un des gros moellons de sa cellule avec, mais ses doigts arthritiques l'avaient trahi et son plan d'évasion en resta là. Le prisonnier prit le bout de métal et passa son bras entre les barreaux de son cachot. Il visa et lança. Médéric vit l'objet atterrir sur les dalles malpropres de sa cellule. Aussitôt, il s'en saisit et tenta de déloger les chevilles de fers qui maintenaient ses chaînes fermées autour de ses poignets. Il s'aperçut rapidement que ça n'avait aucun effet. Ses entraves étaient trop solides. Il observa le débris métallique. L'assassin abandonna l'idée de s'en servir pour tuer le geôlier. De dépit, il jeta la pointe de fer au sol. Une énième fois, il détailla sa prison à la recherche d'un détail qui pourrait lui être utile. Ses yeux passèrent inévitablement sur les chaînes accrochées au mur. Leurs maillons semblaient neufs. Il les remonta jusqu'aux anneaux plantés dans la pierre. Pris d'un doute, il s'en approcha et effleura la roche autour d'eux. Médéric eut un petit sourire. A haute voix, il demanda à son voisin :

« Les prisonniers attachés à ces chaînes… ils devaient beaucoup tirer dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour sûr ! répondit Claudius. Ils espéraient les casser ou les déloger du mur. Peine perdue, à mon avis… ».

Ils n'avaient pas réussi, bien entendu, mais la vision nocturne du bréton lui permit de voir, à travers les ténèbres, que ce traitement avait fini par fissurer la pierre autour des anneaux qui y étaient enfoncés. Il reprit le bout de métal et commença à creuser à cet endroit. Sa tâche s'annonça tout de suite difficile : même fragilisée, la roche ne se laissait pas entamer comme ça. Il y travaillerait le temps nécessaire, en espérant que le jour de son exécution n'arriverait pas trop tôt.

Deux jours plus tard, Feylan arriva sur l'île qui, au centre du lac Rumare, abritait la capitale de l'Empire. Il faisait nuit noire. L'elfe longea les rives en direction de la prison. Malgré l'importance de sa mission, Feylan prit le temps de respirer profondément l'air frais de la nuit, se laissant envahir par l'odeur de la végétation. Il leva les yeux vers les murailles circulaires de la cité impériale. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils rester enfermés derrière, alors que le monde s'étendait au dehors, terrible et magnifique ? Longtemps auparavant, à l'époque où la Confrérie Noire ne l'avait pas encore accueillie dans ses rangs, il avait vécu loin de toute civilisation, en homme traqué le jour et en prédateur la nuit. L'elfe était alors un fervent fidèle d'Hircine, le prince daedra de la chasse. Seule l'entité quasi-divine qu'il était avait pu l'aider à contrôler sa… maladie. Feylan n'avait jamais confié son passé à qui que ce soit au sein de la Confrérie. Il soupçonnait Ba'ruka d'en savoir plus sur le sujet qu'elle ne le disait, cependant. L'unique personne à qui il aurait souhaité s'ouvrir était Hliri Daani, sa belle elfe noire. Mais comment l'amener à comprendre ? Il se demanda avec mélancolie où elle pouvait se trouver en cet instant. Finalement, il arriva à l'endroit indiqué par l'Annonciatrice. Une ouverture circulaire, barrée par une grille de fer épaisse, laissait voir l'entrée des égouts de la ville. Ce passage méconnu pouvait servir à entrer dans la prison. Feylan descendit de sa monture et s'approcha des barreaux. Il sortit son nécessaire de crochetage. Il jura en voyant que cela lui serait inutile : la serrure de métal avait fondue et rendait impossible l'ouverture de la grille. Sans doute la légion avait-elle fait appel à un mage pour condamner de la sorte l'entrée des égouts. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on s'évadait par cette voie ! L'elfe soupira. En d'autres moments, il aurait infiltré les lieux par un chemin différent, mais l'urgence le pressait. Il passa une main dans son col et sortit la chaînette qui entourait son cou. Les maillons passaient par un anneau de laiton, orné d'une tête de cerf sculptée. L'anneau d'Hircine, un présent du daedra à son serviteur qui l'avait honoré pendant toutes ses années. L'objet était, à la connaissance de Feylan, le seul moyen existant de contrôler sa maladie. Il détacha la bague et la passa à son doigt. Aussitôt, sa vue se troubla et passa en monochrome. Il put voir ses bras grossir, ses mains s'allonger, son corps devenir monstrueux. Ses sens lui paraissaient décuplés. Il attrapa deux barreaux côte à côte et les écarta aussi simplement que s'il s'agissait d'un rideau. L'elfe enleva ensuite l'anneau et retourna à son état naturel. Satisfait de son oeuvre, il passa entre les barreaux distordus.

Médéric avait travaillé dur pour déloger la première chaîne. Lorsqu'en tirant sur l'anneau, il avait sorti la pointe de fer qui le maintenait solidaire du mur, le jeune homme avait failli crier de joie. Heureusement, il s'était rappelé à temps qu'il ne devait surtout pas attirer l'attention de la chiourme. Il avait replacé la chaîne pour faire illusion. Seul lui, capable de voir dans le noir, pourrait distinguer qu'elle était détachée. A présent, la seconde entrave était proche de connaître un sort similaire. Après une demi-heure de creusage intensif, il sentit l'anneau commencer à bouger dans son logement. Trente minutes de plus et la deuxième chaîne tomba au sol. Le bréton jubilait. Il enroula les chaînons autour de ses bras pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bruit, puis il s'attaqua à la porte de son cachot. Il prit son unique crochet, caché dans une poche secrète de sa combinaison, et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Il se montra extrêmement prudent : si son outil cassait, l'assassin serait bel et bien fichu. Lentement, il débloqua chaque gorge du mécanisme, jusqu'à entendre le déclic final. D'une poussée, la grille s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur. De l'autre côté du couloir, Claudius Arcadia souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Je dois récupérer mes affaires, dit Médéric. Vous savez où elles sont ?

- Il y a un coffre dans le bureau du geôlier, répondit Arcadia. C'est lui qui a la clé.

- Merci. Je reviendrai pour vous sortir de là ! promit le bréton.

- Non, c'est inutile. Des années ont passé depuis que j'ai été enfermé dans cette cellule. J'ai accepté ma sentence. Pensez plutôt à vous enfuir le plus vite possible ! ».

L'assassin hocha la tête et monta les escaliers qui l'amèneraient à l'entrée de la prison. Soudain, il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il se retourna et chercha un recoin où se cacher. Aucun. En désespoir de cause, il redescendit les marches à toute vitesse. Il buta alors contre quelqu'un et tous les deux s'effondrèrent au sol. Paniqué, Médéric se releva et vit la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé rencontrer ici.

« Feylan ? s'écria-t-il. Tu n'es pas à Lipsand…

- Silence ! », ordonna l'elfe en lui faisant signe de se cacher.

Le bréton se dissimula dans l'ombre, tandis que Feylan se postait au fond du couloir. Ce dernier encocha une flèche sur son arc et attendit. Le bruit des pas indiquait que le geôlier descendait l'escalier. L'elfe banda son arc. Lorsque le gardien de la prison descendit la dernière marche, il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de la présence d'un intrus : Feylan relâcha la corde de son arme et sa flèche fendit l'air pour se loger dans l'œil droit de sa cible. L'homme tomba avec fracas. Médéric sortit de sa cachette et vint prendre les clés accrochées au ceinturon du cadavre. Accompagné de son confrère, il sortit dans la partie réservée aux visiteurs. Un garde leur tournait le dos. Une nouvelle flèche lui transperça le cœur. Le bréton trouva le bureau du gardien. Le coffre contenant les affaires des prisonniers était verrouillé, mais il trouva la bonne clé sur le trousseau qu'il avait dérobé. Epine de Douleur était là, ainsi que la Rose de Sithis. Il les récupéra et retourna voir Feylan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Tu es venu me délivrer ?

- On discutera plus tard, le coupa l'elfe. Il y a un passage secret dans un des cachots. On va s'en servir pour repartir. ».

Très loin à l'Ouest, Hliri se promenait sur les quais d'Anvil. Après avoir accomplie sa mission, elle s'était sentie le besoin de retourner une dernière fois enquêter sur l'incident du manoir du seigneur Drad. Elle avait la sensation que l'évènement était lié à ce que les assassins enduraient aujourd'hui. Tout avait commencé à aller de travers à partir de ce jour. Cependant, plus elle y réfléchissait et moins elle voyait le rapport entre sept marchands tués par quelqu'un à la place de la Confrérie et les meurtres de ses propres assassins. Pour réunir plus d'indices, elle décida de chercher d'où pouvait provenir le Harrada dont on s'était servi pour empoisonner les locataires du manoir. Une racine qui ne poussait que dans l'Oblivion ne se trouvait pas dans tous les commerces. En interrogeant les marchands de la ville, elle ne reçut que des réponses négatives. Un détail l'avait pourtant intriguée lorsqu'elle était passée chez le forgeron, un elfe des bois nommé Enilroth, qui avait succédé à son maître, le célèbre artisan Varel Morvayn. Elle lui avait demandé s'il savait où se procurer du Harrada à Anvil et il lui avait répondu : « Du Harrada ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant, désolé. Je m'y connais très peu en racines, je l'avoue ! ». Elle s'était cachée dehors et avait attendu que l'homme sorte de sa boutique. Il le fit vers vingt heures et se rendit sur le port. Depuis, Hliri le filait de loin, cherchant le moment où elle pourrait l'attirer à l'écart. Enilroth passa quelques heures au Bol Flottant, une taverne sur les quais, avant de sortir se soulager derrière l'établissement. La dunmer en profita pour se glisser derrière lui. Enilroth éprouvait ce sentiment de libération que peut procurer une vessie qui se vide, lorsqu'il ressentit quelque chose de bien moins agréable se poser doucement en travers de son cou.

« Un seul cri, un seul geste, et vous êtes mort, le prévint une voix féminine.

- Je n'ai rien sur moi, vous savez ! bredouilla-t-il. J'ai tout dépensé à la taverne.

- Parlons du Harrada, plutôt. Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il s'agit d'une racine, si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler avant ?

- C'est vous que j'ai vu à la boutique ? Je vous préviens que… fit-il avant de sentir la lame appuyer un peu plus sur son cou.

- Dîtes-moi ce que vous me cachez et je vous laisserai partir bien tranquillement.

- On… on m'a demandé d'en acheter à des marchands sur le port, il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Ils sont partis depuis, mais la personne qui m'a engagé pour la transaction était vraiment très étrange.

- Décrivez-la !

- Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemblait ! pleurnicha le bosmer. Il portait toujours un manteau avec une capuche qui lui cachait le visage et on se rencontrait uniquement la nuit ! Même sa voix ne m'a pas permis de savoir si j'avais affaire à un homme ou une femme. Je crois qu'il voulait se servir des racines pour… se débarrasser de quelqu'un.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas méfié ? Pourquoi avoir accepté un travail qui semblait aussi douteux ?

- Il payait bien et… et… je ne peux pas en dire plus, ou ils vont me tuer ! s'écria Enilroth.

- « Ils » vous tueront peut-être plus tard, mais je vais vous trancher la gorge tout de suite si vous ne me répondez pas ! s'énerva Hliri.

- La Confrérie Noire ! J'ai déjà eu affaire à elle et cette personne le savait. Elle voulait me faire chanter. J'en ai déduis qu'elle appartenait à cette organisation… ».

L'elfe noire garda le silence. Se pouvait-il que le tueur masqué soit un frère ou une sœur ? Cette pensée la troubla. Le bosmer tremblait comme une feuille. Elle caressa le gras de son cou de la pointe de sa dague, afin de le rendre plus bavard.

« A-t-il demandé quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

- Il a mentionné des pierres précieuses spéciales…

- Des gemmes spirituelles noires ?

- Je… je crois. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il a demandé si la guilde des mages d'Anvil en possédait.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- C'est tout ce que je sais, je le jure ! ».

Sans plus de remords, Hliri égorgea le forgeron et cacha son corps derrière des buissons. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser en vie s'il était capable de l'identifier. Elle retourna tranquillement à l'auberge où elle logeait. Les informations qu'elle avait soutirées à Enilroth étaient inquiétantes. Il lui fallait tirer cette affaire au clair. Elle décida d'aller rendre visite aux mages le lendemain.

Feylan et Médéric ressortirent à l'air libre après une longue incursion dans les égouts. Ils montèrent à deux sur la monture de l'elfe et partirent au galop. Ils traversèrent à gué une partie peu profonde du lac et se retrouvèrent à suivre la route de l'Anneau Rouge, direction Chorrol. Ils s'arrêtèrent au Nord de la cité impériale et s'écartèrent de la voie pour défaire le bréton de ses chaînes. Grâce au glaive de l'elfe, les menottes n'opposèrent guère de résistance et Médéric les enleva enfin.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es venu à ma rescousse ? Les assassins qui se font prendre ne doivent jamais rien attendre de la Confrérie, d'habitude.

- Ba'ruka tenait à récupérer la Rose de Sithis, avoua Feylan. Tant qu'à faire, elle a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir.

- Cette femme vendrait sa propre mère pour la Confrérie ! soupira le jeune homme.

- En fait, je crois qu'elle l'a déjà tuée pour en faire partie.

- Elle n'avait pas peur que je révèle des informations sur nous, pendant que j'étais en prison ?

- Sans doute, mais tu as de la chance qu'elle te considère plus utile vivant que mort !

- Mouais…

- Tu n'as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta le bosmer.

- Non. Entre une mort par pendaison et tout ce que pourrait me faire Ba'ruka si jamais je trahissais la Confrérie, j'ai vite fait mon choix. », conclut-il sombrement.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, voyageant de nuit, jusqu'à leur retour à Lipsand Tarn. Médéric n'était pas encore habitué au nouveau Sanctuaire. Il lui semblait que les anciens murs suintaient encore des horreurs commises par les ayléides, des siècles auparavant. L'Annonciatrice ne montra aucun signe de malaise lorsqu'elle accueillit ses assassins. Le bréton lui remit la précieuse flèche. Le visage félin de sa supérieure s'éclaira.

« Avec ceci, notre ennemi périra aussi sûrement que si la Mort en personne l'avait touché !

- Qu'est-ce que cette flèche a de spécial ? demanda Médéric.

- Elle est invoquée dans notre monde pour une cible bien précise. Si la Rose vient ne serait-ce qu'égratigner cette personne, Sithis dévorerait son âme à l'instant. De plus, grâce à cette connexion, elle pourra nous aider à localiser ce maudit tueur. Je dois en parler avec les magiciens de la Confrérie. Si seulement Junia était encore la ! ».

Ba'ruka s'en alla, contenant à peine sa joie. Feylan tapota l'épaule de son jeune confrère et partit dans ses appartements. Nul mot sur l'évasion du bréton ou sur comment il avait récupéré la flèche sous un village peuplé de fanatiques adorateurs de crabes des vases. Il se sentit inexplicablement vexé.

La prison impériale avait retrouvé son calme après la fuite d'un prisonnier et l'assassinat de deux gardes. Giovanni Civello avait subi les remontrances de ses supérieurs et s'en retrouva d'autant plus décidé à débusquer la Confrérie, où qu'elle se cache. Il était descendu dans les cachots rendre visite à Claudius Arcadia. Rétrospectivement, il considérait que c'était une grave erreur d'avoir installé un assassin de la Confrérie Noire en face d'un homme qui l'avait engagé, quelques dix ans avant. Il réveilla le prisonnier, encore endormi sur sa paillasse.

« Arcadia ! As-tu parlé au prisonnier qui s'est échappé ?

- Non, capitaine ! répondit Claudius en arborant un air innocent.

- Je crois que tu mens. Tu sais, Claudius, ça fait une décennie que tu es enfermé. L'extérieur ne te manque pas ?

- Je n'ai plus personne qui m'y attend, fit-il tristement. Rufio a tué la seule qui comptait à mes yeux. Ma seule consolation est qu'il l'a payé de sa vie.

- Très attendrissant. Il te reste encore cinq ans à passer ici. Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire ? Je pourrais glisser un mot en ta faveur qui garantirait ta libération sur parole.

- Vraiment ? demanda Arcadia en soulevant un sourcil.

- Tu as ma parole d'officier, fit solennellement Civello.

- Hé bien… je ne sais pas vraiment comment il a réussi à se détacher, mais j'ai vu qu'il avait un complice venu de l'extérieur.

- Intéressant. Continue !

- Il a eu l'air surpris de le voir et je l'ai entendu laisser échapper un nom. Lipsand ou Lipsant… Quelque chose comme ça.

- Merci, Arcadia ! dit le capitaine en tournant les talons.

- Vous n'oublierez pas de parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez promis !

- Pourquoi tiendrais-je parole envers un meurtrier ? », rétorqua Giovanni.

Il sortit des geôles sous les flots d'injures de Claudius. Il devait faire des recherches sur ce Lipsand ou Lipsant. La sonorité faisait penser à de l'elfique. Il demanderait aux mages de l'université Arcanes. Leur bibliothèque contenait une somme astronomique de connaissances. Civello se demanda ensuite s'il devait mettre Alessia au courant. Sa réaction face à l'assassin l'avait irrité. Il la pensait plus réfléchie, moins impulsive, et elle avait démontré tout le contraire. La fille valait pourtant le père en termes d'efficacité et d'opiniâtreté, il devait le reconnaître. Adamus Phillida serait fier de son enfant. Le capitaine choisit de donner une nouvelle chance à sa protégée. Il aurait certainement changé d'avis s'il avait su que, pendant qu'il interrogeait Arcadia, Alessia fouillait son bureau. La jeune femme se sentit d'abord coupable de s'introduire comme une voleuse dans les quartiers de l'homme qui avait pris la place de son père dans la traque de la Confrérie Noire. L'idée qu'elle avait eue la mettait également très mal à l'aise. C'était de la pure folie, disait la partie encore lucide de son esprit consumé par la haine. Tout le reste ne pensait qu'à retrouver l'assassin au bec-de-lièvre. Il l'avait sauvée, elle l'avait réchauffé de son corps, ils s'étaient battus, elle l'avait arrêté, il s'était moqué d'elle, elle l'avait frappé, il s'était enfui… L'impériale n'arrivait plus à se sortir le jeune bréton de la tête. Ils avaient été proches un court instant, le temps d'un combat et d'un ébat, avant de se découvrir ennemis. Malgré les coups et les mots durs échangés, malgré sa haine de la Confrérie, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas une bête assoiffée de sang ou une ordure sans honneur. Dans la grotte sous Coupeterre, elle l'avait trouvé courageux, vif, splendide, brillant dans la bataille, timide dans l'amour. Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-elle cela ? Elle reprit ses recherches et trouva ce qu'elle voulait dans un dossier de cuir brun. Les notes de Giovanni sur la Confrérie Noire. Elle feuilleta les pages et tomba sur la seule qui l'intéressait. Elle l'arracha et la plia en quatre, avant de la glisser dans une poche. Ce qu'elle comptait faire mériterait qu'elle soit chassée de la légion, puis envoyée en prison. Si c'était le seul moyen d'atteindre les assassins en plein cœur, elle le ferait sans remords.

Dans les hauteurs des monts Jerall, une nordique courait à perdre haleine. Elle venait de passer, sans le savoir, la frontière entre Cyrodiil et Bordeciel. Qualda avançait le plus vite possible, les jambes engourdies par le froid et ralenties par l'épaisse couche de neige qu'elle devait traverser. Elle avait mené son contrat à bien : poursuivre un homme de Bruma jusqu'en Bordeciel, le retrouver et le tuer. La cible faisait partie d'un clan de mercenaires de mauvaise réputation. Elle avait été obligée de combattre plusieurs fois. Une vilaine blessure au ventre la faisait souffrir, infligée par une épée dentelée (le type d'arme conçue pour être sûr que la guérison soit difficile). Elle se savait poursuivie par les subordonnés de l'homme qu'elle avait assassiné. Qualda ne s'en inquiétait pourtant pas, pour la bonne raison qu'elle sentait qu'un autre prédateur, plus sournois, la traquait. Les indices ne manquaient pas lors de son trajet de retour : des traces presque entièrement effacées sur le sol, le bruit d'un cheval loin derrière elle, les animaux qui s'enfuyaient sans raison apparente… Dans sa pesante armure d'acier, blessée et à bout de souffle, la guerrière savait qu'elle serait rattrapée tôt ou tard. Elle entendit des cailloux rouler et tomber un peu au dessus d'elle. Qualda se jeta derrière le rocher le plus proche. Une flèche siffla et vint se planter à l'endroit où elle se tenait une fraction de seconde avant. La nordique se releva et courut à l'abri d'une cuvette rocheuse plus loin. Deux autres flèches la ratèrent. En courant, elle jeta un œil à son assaillant : juché au bord du vide, une silhouette encapuchonnée dans une cape noire, portant un masque rouge en forme de crâne, tendait la corde de son arc. La guerrière s'abrita du mieux qu'elle put. Son armure la protégeait bien des coups à bout portant, mais une flèche la transpercerait sans mal. En fait, si elle voulait atteindre son adversaire, il lui fallait gagner en rapidité. A contrecoeur, elle enleva son plastron et ses cuissardes. Elle garda son bouclier et sa masse d'arme.

« Quelle guerrière avons-nous là, qui se cache comme un rat ! lui lança le tueur masqué. Où est donc passé l'honneur du combattant ?

- Si j'avais compté sur l'honneur toute ma vie, je ne serais pas dans la Confrérie Noire ! rétorqua Qualda.

- C'est sensé. Et puis, à quoi sert sa fierté une fois mort ? Tu le sauras bientôt ! ».

A nouveau, la nordique s'élança. Un projectile lui entailla l'épaule, mais elle parvint à se cacher derrière un autre rocher. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de son ennemi. Elle décida de le faire parler, en espérant qu'il serait moins concentré.

« Dans mon pays, on dit qu'on ne vend pas la fourrure du loup quand on n'a pas sa carcasse ! dit-elle avant de bondir vers un autre abri.

- J'ai déjà éliminé Marcus et Junia, répondit le tueur en ratant sa cible encore une fois. Vous y passerez tous, vous, les traîtres. Par ma main, le Père de la Terreur vous recevra dans ses abysses !

- Traîtres ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Assez joué ! cria le tueur masqué en jetant son arc au sol. Tu m'obliges à venir te chercher. Sithis guidera ma lame jusqu'à ton cœur ! ».

Il sauta de son promontoire et dégaina son épée une fois au sol. Qualda se jeta sur lui, son arme brandie, son bouclier devant elle. Les deux combattants échangèrent les coups, esquivant et parant sans cesse. La nordique analysa la technique de son adversaire : fluide, rapide, il comptait sur sa vitesse et son adresse pour mettre en difficulté son opposant et profiter de la première ouverture pour tuer d'un coup. Elle contra un estoc avec son bouclier. Sa contre-attaque fulgurante ne rencontra pourtant que le vide. Le tueur tournait autour d'elle, la harcelant sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Quelque chose paraissait bizarre à la guerrière. La façon dont son adversaire se mouvait, comment il tenait son épée, sa rapidité… Qualda n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus : elle venait d'arrêter la lame avec sa masse. Elle utilisa cette ouverture et donna un violent coup de bouclier à son opposant. Ce dernier recula, sonné. La nordique lança son bras armé en avant, prêt à défoncer le crâne de l'adversaire, lorsqu'il leva le sien, presque inconsciemment, pour parer l'attaque. Qualda réalisa enfin l'étonnante vérité.

« Tu ne te bats pas… C'est ton épée qui te guide ! ».

Il riposta aussitôt et blessa la guerrière au flanc. Certaine d'avoir raison, elle lâcha masse et bouclier et attrapa le bras droit de son assaillant. Tous les deux se disputèrent l'épée. Qualda put l'observer de plus prêt : une lame longue, fine et noire comme le charbon. Des reflets sinistres la parcouraient quand les rayons du soleil venaient s'y refléter. Malgré sa force, la nordique ne réussit pas à faire lâcher prise à son ennemi. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de genou, mais l'autre parvint à l'éviter. Il se rapprocha de son épée, tirant de toutes ses forces. Derrière le masque macabre, deux yeux bruns étincelaient de pure haine. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Qualda le vit relâcher son étreinte, alors qu'elle-même tirait dans la direction opposée. Sa force libérée la fit reculer. Le tueur en profita pour sortir un coutelas de sa ceinture et poignarder la nordique au ventre. Elle sentit le froid de l'acier percer ses entrailles. Elle parvint à surmonter la douleur et à riposter d'un coup de taille. L'ennemi esquiva en tournoyant et planta sa dague dans les reins de la guerrière. Elle tomba à genoux. Un nouveau coup de poignard l'atteignit au dos. Cette fois, elle sentit le sang remonter dans sa bouche. Elle réunit toute sa force et repoussa son adversaire. Elle le toisa, du sang coulant entre ses lèvres, et ricana. Le tueur parut décontenancé par cette soudaine hilarité.

« Tu y tiens, pas vrai ? Alors, va la chercher ! dit Qualda en jetant l'épée du haut de la montagne.

- Non, pas ça !!! », hurla-t-il en courant la retrouver.

Le tueur descendit la pente à pic, plus préoccupé par son arme que par une éventuelle chute. La guerrière s'effondra à terre. Elle perdait son sang rapidement. Son corps s'engourdit de plus en plus. La douleur s'en allait. La paix envahit son esprit. Elle observa ses derniers souffles se condenser dans l'air glacé. Née à Bordeciel, elle avait tué pour la chasse, tué pour la guerre, tué par amour, tué par vengeance, tué pour un contrat, tué par ennui, tué encore et encore, sans jamais y voir autre chose que sa raison de vivre. Elle était une guerrière, une tueuse par nature. A présent, c'était elle qui mourait et cela, contrairement au meurtre, n'arrivait qu'une seule fois. Elle pensa une dernière fois à son existence. Elle se dit qu'elle avait bien vécu, avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre.

Le tueur finit par retrouver l'épée. Leur séparation, bien que de très courte durée, avait été horrible. Il pouvait l'entendre hurler, l'appeler par son nom, supplier qu'on vienne la chercher. Lorsqu'il posa la main dessus, cependant, toutes ces plaintes furent remplacée par une autre, plus puissante, toujours identique.

« Oui, je sais, Umbra, murmura l'assassin de Qualda. Nous allons envoyer son âme à Sithis. Les autres suivront bientôt, ne t'en fais pas ! Les traîtres mourront tous et toi, tu n'auras plus jamais faim. ».

_A suivre…_

Un peu moins d'action, un peu plus de suspense, saupoudré de quelques révélations, j'espère que le cocktail vous a plu ! Je vais continuer à travailler sur les autres chapitres, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir les livrer régulièrement (trop de travail et des problèmes techniques m'en empêchent). Je dis quand même à bientôt pour la huitième partie de l'histoire !


	8. Piégés

**Sanguine, mon frère !**

**Disclaimer:** The elder scrolls IV Oblivion appartient à Ubisoft et Bethesda Softworks. Je ne fais que me baser sur le monde qui y a été développé et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça…

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Au programme : un peu de sentimentalisme, beaucoup d'action et du suspense par-dessus. La suite devrait suivre sous peu, je suis lancé et pour une fois depuis longtemps, j'ai un ordinateur qui fonctionne et du temps devant moi. Bonne lecture !

Just myself : désolé pour « l'attente désespérée » et merci pour ce commentaire élogieux ! Je vais tenter l'impossible pour livrer le dernier chapitre le plus rapidement possible. Quand je me dis que c'est la dernière ligne droite, ça me motive à continuer !

Simplement moi: je vais bien, tout va bien, voici le huitième chapitre, suivi de près par le dernier, je l'espère!

Chapitre 8 : piégés.

Sous la pluie torrentielle, le petit cimetière à l'Est de Skingrad paraissait plus abandonné que jamais. Les filets d'eau coulant entre les pierres tombales transformaient les sépultures en de minuscules îlots qui s'élèveraient au-dessus d'une mer de boue. Peu de gens fréquentaient encore l'endroit. Même par beau temps, le cimetière était sinistre. Il faisait nuit, mais les gros nuages d'orage auraient pu cacher le soleil tout aussi bien. Seules deux ombres se dressaient entre les tombes. Médéric n'avait jamais visité ce lieu avant aujourd'hui. Ici étaient enterrés tous les frères et les sœurs morts en mission. Le jeune homme s'était senti le besoin de se recueillir après que la nouvelle du décès de Qualda lui fut parvenue. Feylan l'avait accompagné. L'eau dégoulinait de leurs capes noires sans qu'ils n'en aient cure. L'heure était au deuil. Le breton, songeur, regardait tour à tour les trois pierres tombales de ses confrères disparus.

Marcus Garrus. L'impérial avait prouvé à tous qu'il était un être cynique, sans scrupules et parfaitement détestable. Ses disputes avec Médéric étaient mémorables. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, le brétonnien avait beaucoup appris de lui. Marcus avait été ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'un frère aîné dans sa vie. Une certaine affection bourrue était née entre eux, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix de stentor se moquer de lui, à présent…

Junia Rosa. Médéric avait des sentiments mitigés, comme d'ailleurs tous ses collègues assassins à l'égard de la rougegarde. D'apparence douce et aimable, c'était en fait une tueuse sans pitié. Il avait souvent eu l'impression que seul le meurtre et la destruction la rendaient vraiment heureuse. Peut-être cela expliquait-il ses changements d'humeur si brusques… De son vivant, elle effrayait et attirait le jeune homme en même temps. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus que la plaindre.

Qualda la nordique. Elle, plus que les autres, allait lui manquer. La guerrière était si différente de ses lugubres confrères ! Elle prenait la vie au jour le jour, riant de l'adversité, profitant de son existence comme si ce jour était le dernier. Jamais aucun évènement n'avait pu entamer sa bonne humeur. C'en était d'autant plus étonnant qu'elle avait le record du nombre de meurtre établi au sein de la famille. Médéric espérait qu'au-delà de la mort, elle trouverait le Valhalla des guerriers de Bordeciel.

Ne restaient plus que lui, Feylan et Hliri. La moitié de ses amis s'en étaient allé. Certes, dès son entrée dans la Confrérie Noire, on lui avait fait comprendre que les assassins mouraient rarement dans leur lit. Pourtant, aux côtés de ces tueurs entraînés, il s'était senti invulnérable. La désillusion n'en était que plus cruelle, puisque c'était la même personne qui les avait tous éliminés, l'un après l'autre. L'elfe des bois semblait avoir perçu son désarroi. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ainsi va la vie, nous ne faisons que la traverser du mieux possible ! dit-il. Crois-moi, ces trois là ont mené l'existence qu'ils voulaient et n'ont rien à regretter.

- Je sais, répondit le jeune homme. Ba'ruka m'a toujours dit de ne pas m'attacher à vous tous, que c'était inutile et dangereux, mais…

- … comment ne pas créer des liens avec les seules personnes en présence desquelles tu peux être véritablement toi-même ? acheva Feylan. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de relativiser et continuer à aller de l'avant.

- Relativiser ? s'exclama le bréton. Ils sont tous morts de la même main, par Sithis ! Comment est-ce que tu réagirais si… si Hliri était la prochaine ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis plus particulièrement attaché à elle ? demanda-t-il sans se départir de son calme.

- J'ai des yeux, tu sais, et qui voient dans le noir, en plus ! ».

Feylan rit doucement, puis il pointa du doigt un bosquet plus loin. Des hommes en sortaient et se dirigeaient vers le cimetière. Médéric fut impressionné : l'elfe les avait remarqués avant lui, à se demander qui des deux bénéficiait d'une vision nocturne ! Les intrus étaient vêtus de robes noires et portaient des pelles et des pioches. Des nécromanciens, sans doute venus pour voler des cadavres. Lentement, le bosmer dégaina son arc et le bréton sortit sa dague. Il existait encore des choses qui restaient sacrées, même chez les assassins.

Hliri Daani subissait également la pluie diluvienne. Elle se trouvait à quelques kilomètres seulement de ses frères, sans le savoir. Après avoir interrogé la guilde des mages de Bravil sur les gemmes spirituelles noires, elle avait fini par obtenir des informations. Seuls les nécromanciens les utilisaient. La plupart de ceux qui pillaient les tombes de la ville venaient d'une forteresse en ruine située loin à l'Est, certainement pour échapper aux gardes de la cité. Fort Istirus n'était plus qu'une demi muraille circulaire s'élevant entre les arbres. L'elfe noire observait les environs. Pas de gardes, pas de sorciers et, heureusement, pas de ces ignobles mort-vivants. Elle s'avança cependant avec toute la prudence dont elle était capable. Elle regrettait de ne pas posséder d'arme magique ou en argent, seules à pouvoir renvoyer les zombies dans l'autre monde. Elle longea les murs jusqu'à une porte donnant sur les souterrains du fort. Ouverte. Ce détail l'intrigua, mais elle se contenta de le garder en mémoire et pénétra dans le couloir sombre devant elle. A mesure qu'elle s'avançait, des bruits de combat se firent de plus en plus distincts à ses oreilles. La dunmer se dirigea grâce à eux. Elle aboutit sur une salle large, éclairée de torches, où un nécromancien et ses serviteurs squelettes se battait contre leurs ennemis de toujours : trois conjurateurs accompagnés d'une de leurs créatures daedriques. Le sorcier en noir était proche de la défaite. Son bouclier magique allait bientôt céder sous le coup des sortilèges. Ses squelettes attaquaient un atronach des tempêtes qui les balayait de ses bras de pierre. Hliri prit son arc et encocha une flèche. Elle commença par viser le conjurateur qui semblait diriger le golem. S'il mourrait, la créature disparaîtrait dans l'Oblivion. Calmement, elle décocha son trait. L'atronach se vaporisa au moment où la flèche transperçait le cœur de son invocateur. Les deux autres conjurateurs se tournèrent vers l'endroit où elle se dissimulait. Les mort-vivants, libérés des assauts du monstre, se jetèrent sur eux. Vite submergés, ils en furent réduits à se battre au corps-à-corps. Le nécromancien essaya de s'enfuir par un passage latéral.

« Pas de ça ! », murmura Hliri entre ses dents.

Elle tira une autre flèche dans le mollet du sorcier. Il tomba en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Sa concentration brisée, plusieurs de ses serviteurs redevinrent des tas d'ossements. Les conjurateurs se séparèrent, l'un s'occupant des derniers squelettes encore debout et l'autre lançant des boules de feu en direction de l'elfe noire. Cette dernière fit appel au pouvoir secret des dunmers. Bien qu'elle n'aimât pas l'utiliser, elle prononça les paroles qui feraient venir son protecteur : « Viens à moi, père de mon père, Dranas Daani ! ». Le spectre de son ancêtre se matérialisa face à elle. Voyant qu'on attaquait sa descendance, il vola vers les sorciers en poussant un soupir à glacer le sang. Tandis que le fantôme de Dranas projetait des vagues de froid mortel sur sa cible, Hliri élimina les conjurateurs restant avec son arc. Le premier, touché à l'épaule, fut achevé par le dernier squelette. Le second n'eut que le temps de voir, à travers le corps translucide du spectre qui l'attaquait, une flèche qui s'enfonça entre ses yeux. La dunmer sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le nécromancien. Le squelette encore en état de se battre se rua vers elle. Plutôt que de l'affronter, Hliri donna un coup de botte au visage du sorcier. Le mort-vivant se disloqua au moment où son maître s'évanouit.

Le nécromancien qui, sans sa capuche, s'avéra être une nécromancienne, se réveilla lorsque la dunmer lui gifla les joues. La sorcière leva les yeux et les écarquilla de terreur: penchée sur elle, la lumière des torches derrière elle créant des ombres mouvantes sur son visage, Hliri était plus qu'impressionnante. Elle avait attaché les poignets de la nécromancienne dans son dos. Sa lame pointa la gorge de sa prisonnière.

« Que voulaient ces invocateurs? demanda-t-elle sans aménités.

- Je n'en sais rien! répondit la sorcière. Nous prendre notre repaire, sans doute...

- Où sont tes amis en robe noire?

- Morts. Tous morts. S'ils avaient été là, nous aurions chassé les conjurateurs sans difficultés.

- Que leur est-il arrivé? demanda encore Hliri en appuyant un peu plus le fil de sa dague.

- Nous avons été attaqués par... par un démon au masque rouge!

- Tu m'intéresses. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais! ».

Quelques semaines auparavant, les nécromanciens de Fort Istirus pratiquaient leurs expériences interdites lorsqu'un intrus déclencha une des alarmes magiques de leur repaire. Plusieurs sorciers étaient partis l'intercepter. Aucun n'en était revenu. Finalement, le visiteur malvenu entra dans le sanctuaire des habitants des ruines: vêtu d'une cape noire et portant un masque rouge semblable à un crâne, il tua sans pitié tous ceux qui se dressaient sur sa route, jusqu'à arriver au leader du groupe, la sorcière capturée par Hliri Daani. Il exigea alors qu'elle lui procure sept gemmes spirituelles noires. Ce n'est pas la menace que représentait le tueur qui poussa la nécromancienne à obéir, ni son instinct de survie. C'était l'épée qu'il portait, qu'elle reconnut au premier regard.

« Son épée? dit l'elfe noire, incrédule. Qu'avait-elle de spécial?

- Cette arme est un artéfact incroyablement puissant. En fait, nombres de nécromanciens la recherchent activement. C'est une épée longue, noire comme le néant. Son nom est Umbra. Elle a été forgée il y a des siècles par la sorcière Naenra Waerr. Les pouvoirs qu'elle lui a octroyée l'ont conduite directement au bûcher, mais elle a eu le temps de cacher Umbra. Depuis, elle passe de main en main, mais ses propriétaires connaissent souvent une fin funeste.

- Umbra, dis-tu? En quoi est-elle spéciale?

- Tout d'abord, elle choisit son maître. Seuls ceux qui en sont dignes peuvent la porter. On dit aussi qu'elle consume l'esprit de son propriétaire. Ceux-ci finissent tous par s'identifier à l'épée et prennent pour nouveau nom Umbra. Mais son plus grand pouvoir...

- Oui?

- Umbra absorbe l'âme de ceux qu'elle tue. On la dit insatiable: une fois qu'on prend la vie avec elle, sa faim ne fait que grandir. J'ai supposé que c'était la raison pour laquelle le démon masqué voulait ces pierres: pour enfermer les âmes prises par la lame. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elles ne soient pas irrévocablement détruites.».

L'elfe noire resta pensive un moment. La sorcière finit par la supplier de la détacher. Hliri lui administra une nouvelle claque pour la faire taire.

« Rien de plus à me dire sur ton agresseur?

- Non, non, rien de plus... s'il vous plait... je ne chercherai pas à vous empêcher de partir...

- Et sur l'épée? continua Hliri sans se soucier des suppliques.

- Très peu de choses ont pu être découvertes. Je sais juste qu'il y a dix ans, Clavicus Vile a essayé de se l'approprier. J'ignore s'il a réussi.

- Clavicus? Le seigneur daedra?

- Oui! Détachez-moi, je vous en prie... ».

Estimant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à soutirer à la sorcière, l'elfe noire tourna les talons, la laissant vociférer dans son dos, toujours attachée. Un daedra... Voilà qui serait plus difficiles! Pas question de pointer une arme sur Clavicus Vile, même s'il n'était pas le plus puissant des princes d'Oblivion! Elle devait reconnaître que la situation avait un avantage: le seigneur daedra était connu pour son goût des pactes et des contrats. Il y aurait plus de chances de négocier des informations avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel autre de ses frères et sœurs. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver son sanctuaire en Cyrodiil...

Ba'ruka attendait ses subordonnés depuis quatre heures. Une visite au cimetière de la Confrérie ne prenait pas plus d'une journée de cheval. Le soleil allait se lever. Si Feylan et Médéric ne rentraient pas bientôt, ils auraient plus de chances d'être repérés et le sanctuaire d'être découvert. La situation rendait la khajiite paranoïaque. Le tueur masqué lui faisait réellement peur, désormais. Des pas résonnèrent entre les anciens murs. Elle reconnut la démarche rapide de Médéric et celle, plus légère, de Feylan. A leur arrivée, elle les accueillit froidement.

« Enfin! J'ai un contrat pour vous et il ne va pas s'accomplir en vous promenant dans les bois de Skingrad!

- Excuse-nous, Annonciatrice! dit l'elfe des bois. Des nécromanciens voulaient violer les sépultures de nos frères. Nous avons du nous charger d'eux.

- Peu importe. Si seulement Hliri daignait revenir, je n'aurais pas à faire son travail à sa place!

- Elle n'est pas encore rentrée? demanda le bréton, inquiet.

- Non... répondit Ba'ruka en se calmant un peu. Le fait que sa tête ne me soit pas parvenue comme celles des trois autres nous laisse de l'espoir de la revoir en vie, cependant. ».

Tout en discutant, la khajiite sortit un parchemin roulé de sa manche et le tendit au bosmer. Feylan le lut, tandis que Médéric regardait par-dessus son épaule. Ba'ruka reprit la parole.

« Vous travaillerez en équipe. Je ne veux plus perdre d'autre agent. A deux, je peux espérer que vous donnerez du fil à retordre à notre ennemi s'il apparaît.

- Je vois que la cible n'est pas n'importe qui ! fit l'elfe en repliant son ordre de mission.

- Raison de plus pour vous envoyer en duo. Le commanditaire affirme connaître un moyen d'entrer chez la cible sans se faire voir. Il laissera un plan et une clé dans un tonneau à l'extérieur de Chorrol. Tout est indiqué sur le contrat, je vous laisse carte blanche. ».

Ces mots dits, elle tourna les talons et partit du Sanctuaire. Médéric se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. On venait de lui assigner le meurtre d'Arriana Valga, la comtesse de Chorrol. Bien qu'âgée, la noble dame n'en restait pas moins une dirigeante éclairée et aimée de toute sa cité. Feylan s'approcha.

« J'ai une première tâche pour toi, Médéric ! dit le bosmer.

- Une minute ! On travaille en équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas ton subordonné, que je sache ! ».

L'assassin fut surpris du ton qu'employa son confrère. Il se reprit rapidement. Il avait encore tendance à oublier que le bréton n'était plus un apprenti.

« Tu as raison, admit-il. J'aimerais que nous prenions une précaution avant d'accomplir notre mission. Le parchemin dit que nous trouverons ce que nous a promis notre client près de la muraille Sud de la ville, demain, avant le lever du soleil.

- Tu veux que je surveille en cachette ? demanda Médéric qui connaissait bien les habitudes de Feylan.

- Exactement, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que notre commanditaire ne joue pas double jeu. Si jamais tu vois quoi que ce soit d'étrange, tu m'en feras part, d'accord ?

- Entendu. ».

Ainsi donc, le jeune assassin passa la nuit caché dans la forêt, non loin de l'endroit prévu. Dissimulé entre les fourrés, Médéric avait froid, sommeil et trouvait les branches plutôt inconfortables. Malgré cela, il n'en demeura pas moins aux aguets. Les heures passèrent dans les bois ténébreux. Seuls le bruissement des feuilles et deux ou trois hurlements de loup vinrent troubler la quiétude de la Grande Forêt. Le bréton réfléchissait au contrat. Arriana Valga avait perdu son mari il y a des années et gouvernait la ville depuis. Elle était renommée pour sa sagesse et son impartialité. Tout le monde aurait du l'aimer, non? Pourtant, quelqu'un avait commandité son meurtre. Il ressentit à nouveau cette sensation dérangeante qu'il avait déjà éprouvée en tuant Tsavi, la magicienne qui lui avait appris son art, en toute gentillesse et sans se douter que ses leçons serviraient à l'assassiner. La comtesse était une femme qui ne méritait sans doute pas de mourir. Médéric en vint à repenser à ses victimes: son père en premier, puis les quatre pilleurs de temple damnés par les reliques du Semeur d'Epidémie, Tsavi, Voranil... L'un d'entre eux avait-il seulement fait assez de mal pour être récompensé par le froid de sa lame? Certains oui, d'autres non. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir si ce qu'il avait accompli était juste. La Confrérie ne jugeait jamais, elle se contentait d'exécuter. Telle était la volonté de Sithis et de la Mère de la Nuit. Cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de se serrer parfois à l'évocation de ses victimes. Médéric regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir la cruauté de Marcus, la sauvagerie de Junia, le besoin de tuer de Qualda ou simplement la froideur de Hliri. L'instinct du tueur, en quelque sorte. Peut-être qu'alors, ses souvenirs ne seraient plus aussi lourds, les soirs d'insomnie.

Tandis que tournaient dans sa tête ces pensées déprimantes, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Le bréton écarta une branche et observa. Une ombre se glissait vers le tonneau près de la muraille, de la façon la plus discrète qui lui était possible. Ce n'était clairement pas une réussite: Médéric aurait pu la repérer les yeux bandés. Son manteau à capuche était prévu pour dissimuler le client dans l'ombre, mais la vision spéciale de Médéric lui permit de détailler le visage de la personne qui comptait faire tuer la comtesse de Chorrol. Le jeune homme garda son portrait en mémoire. Le commanditaire déposa un parchemin roulé dans le tonneau et repartit sans un regard en arrière. Le bréton attendit que revienne Feylan. Celui-ci fit son retour une heure plus tard, vêtu d'habits que son jeune confrère ne lui avait jamais vu: une vieille chemise rapiécée, un pantalon de toile déchiré et des sandales à bout ouvert. Face au regard incrédule que Médéric lui portait, Feylan éclata de rire.

« C'est bien beau de porter ces combinaisons enchantées par Sithis, mais crois-moi, pour se promener incognito en ville, rien ne vaut un déguisement de mendiant. Personne ne fait attention à eux.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Pas pour nous, hélas ! La comtesse est malade, ces derniers temps, et ne quitte guère sa chambre. Ses fenêtres sont closes pratiquement tout le temps, ce qui m'interdit de l'abattre de loin avec mon arc. On dirait bien que nous serons obligés d'entrer dans le château si nous voulons remplir le contrat.

- Voilà pourquoi notre client tenait à nous indiquer un moyen de passer !

- Sans doute, mais reste sur tes gardes ! conseilla Feylan. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on nous facilite les choses que nous ne tomberons pas sur des embûches.».

Le bosmer fouilla le tonneau et trouva le parchemin. Médéric le rejoignit. Le vélin était marqué d'une écriture rapide, fine et un peu tremblante. Les mots parlaient d'une tour, un peu en retrait du château, par laquelle on pouvait pénétrer les lieux. Sa porte en serait ouverte ce soir. L'elfe froissa le parchemin, la mine songeuse.

« Nous avons l'entrée, reste à décider de ce qu'on fera, une fois à l'intérieur, dit Médéric. Tu as déjà vu comment c'était ?

- Sombre et plein de recoins ! répondit Feylan en souriant. Voilà qui devrait te faciliter les choses. Cependant, je crois qu'on devrait emprunter des chemins différents pour y entrer.

- Pour avoir moins de chance d'être remarqué ? Dans d'autres cas, j'aurais dit oui, mais cette fois, nous n'avons qu'un seul moyen d'accès. Comment veux-tu faire ? Escalader les murs ? Te déguiser en garde ?

- Je connais une vieille mine, près de Chorrol, qui jouxte les égouts de la ville. Une bande de voleurs a essayé de creuser la paroi pour créer un passage entre les deux, il y a longtemps. Je devrais pouvoir m'y faufiler. Je te laisse le chemin gracieusement ouvert par notre commanditaire.

- Trop aimable… », fit le bréton.

L'elfe des bois ne remarqua pas le ton sec de son confrère, ou du moins ne le montra-t-il pas. Médéric, quand il était encore apprenti, admirait le luxe de précaution que prenait Feylan en mission, préparant et anticipant le moindre détail. A présent qu'il était pleinement un assassin, cela l'énervait. Le laisser emprunter la voie prévue dans les instructions du client, tandis que lui prendrait un chemin détourné, revenait à le considérer comme un débutant, un amateur. Le bosmer savait-il qu'il se montrait blessant ? Peut-être pas. L'envie de coiffer Feylan au poteau en tuant la comtesse sans son aide germa dans l'esprit du jeune homme, dévoré par une colère sourde. Il se força à inspirer longuement. La première et la plus importante leçon de la Confrérie Noire lui revint en tête : ne jamais laisser ses sentiments mettre en danger une mission. Il n'empêche qu'il se sentait mis au défi par la décision de son confrère et qu'il ferait tout pour lui prouver, enfin, qu'il était son égal.

La statue représentait un petit homme laid, chauve et cornu, accompagné d'un chien hideux qui avait presque la même taille. Seul un prêtre se trouvait à côté et déposait des offrandes au pied du socle. Hliri approcha à découvert, sans se cacher le moins du monde. Clavicus Vile était de loin le moins impressionnant des princes daedras. Comparé au musculeux Malacath, à la splendide Azura ou à Peryite le dragon, il faisait figure d'avorton risible. La dunmer n'en approcha pas moins avec prudence. Le prêtre, un khajiit en robe de bure, l'accueillit avec indifférence.

« Je souhaite invoquer le seigneur Clavicus, annonça simplement Hliri.

- Clavicus Vile ne se présente pas sans répartie, répondit le prêtre. Une donation de cinq cent septims est un minimum.

- Que peut faire un daedra de pièces d'or ? », demanda l'elfe noire avec une moue sceptique.

Le khajiit haussa les épaules et ne dit plus rien. Hliri regarda à nouveau le monument de pierre blanche figurant l'un des seize puissants d'Oblivion. Elle retint un frisson. Dans ses affaires devaient bien se trouver un millier de septims. Elle déposa la somme demandée près de la statue. Hliri n'entendit tout d'abord rien. Puis, un léger rire lui irrita les tympans, comme porté par la brise venue du lac Rumare. L'air autour d'elle sembla refroidir, tandis que le rire devenait plus précis. Enfin, une voix s'éleva dans son crâne :

« Une mortelle ! Charmant. Je n'ai plus été appelé depuis si longtemps que j'en ai oublié la beauté de Cyrodiil. Oblivion est tellement sinistre ! Mais passons. Que puis-je pour toi, elfe ?

- Je veux des renseignements, dit la dunmer, tendue.

- C'est tout ? ricana Clavicus. Bien ! Tu les auras… et la contrepartie ne sera pas trop importante.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Je vois en toi. Je sais qui tu es. Ce que tu es. Mon serviteur, ce vieux khajiit que tu as vu, ne me satisfait plus : c'est un mauvais prêtre qui me ramène peu de fidèles. Montre-moi ton talent et je répondrai à tes questions ! ».

Elle resta immobile un court instant. Le daedra lui demandait de tuer l'homme qui l'avait servi depuis, se doutait-elle, de nombreuses années, comme si c'était une simple corvée. Elle rectifia en entendant à nouveau ce rire qui lui hérissait les cheveux sur la nuque : Clavicus Vile voulait juste s'amuser. La sagesse populaire avait raison de dire que ces créatures n'avaient rien d'humain. Hliri se dirigea vers le khajiit. Inconscient du danger, il se retourna pour lui parler. La dunmer dégaina en un éclair et enfonça sa dague dans le cœur du prêtre. Avant même qu'il soit tombé par terre, elle s'était retournée vers la statue, la fixant d'un œil mauvais. A présent, le seigneur daedra s'esclaffait.

« Parfait ! Le pauvre n'aurait jamais prévu ça ! Je suppose que je vais devoir lui trouver un remplaçant, maintenant.

- Je veux des renseignements, répéta Hliri. A propos d'Umbra et de son propriétaire actuel.

- Cette épée damnée ? cracha Clavicus Vile. Un bien mauvais présent, tu peux me croire sur parole. J'ai cherché à la posséder, il y a quelques années de cela. Malheureusement, mon héraut a préféré la garder pour lui, sur les conseils de mon chien Barbas. J'en ai conçu de l'irritation, mais je sais à présent qu'on ne saurait rien tirer de bon de cette lame.

- Qui la possède ?

- Le plus juste serait de dire : « Qui Umbra possède-t-elle ? » ou « Qui est le nouvel Umbra ? ». Une âme torturée qui croit avoir trouvé son salut grâce à l'épée, avec une intelligence telle que cette pauvre créature se croit à l'abri de ses effets néfastes, mais l'issue est toujours identique…

- Qui est-ce ? souffla l'elfe noire, les poings serrés, si proche du but.

- Je vais te le dire… ».

Aussitôt le nom révélé, Hliri sauta en selle et éperonna méchamment sa jument. Elle partit au galop en direction du Nord. Elle savait qui chercher. Elle savait où. Et, au plus profond d'elle, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour l'empêcher de nuire à tout jamais.

La nuit tomba sur la Grande Forêt. La pénombre envahit les rues de Chorrol comme un voile tombé des cieux. Les passants se firent de plus en plus rares à mesure que l'heure avançait. Les gardes effectuaient leur ronde nonchalamment, sans se soucier vraiment de ce qui pouvait arriver. Les vols, les meurtres, c'était pour la capitale ou les grandes villes comme Skingrad ou Bravil. Certes, on avait découvert deux têtes tranchées accrochées à l'arbre qui faisait la fierté de la cité. Il s'agissait cependant d'inconnus, sans doute des brigands qui payaient là leurs méfaits. Une curieuse vengeance, mais qui allait pleurer sur des voleurs ? Nul ne remarqua cette ombre, à peine visible, frôlant les murs et se déplaçant entre les maisons, qui se rapprochait du château. Médéric trouvait cela presque trop facile. La tour qu'il se devait d'atteindre dressait sa silhouette cylindrique face aux lunes de Cyrodiil. En quelques foulées silencieuses, il parvint jusqu'à la porte qui en perçait la base. Une poussée sur la poignée et elle s'ouvrit comme prévu. L'intérieur était désert. Le bréton entra et monta à l'échelle. Si les renseignements fournis étaient exacts (et ils l'avaient été jusqu'ici), il pourrait entrer dans le château par la tour Ouest. Au sommet, une petite salle circulaire encombrée de caisses avait pour unique sortie une autre porte, celle menant à la forteresse. L'assassin l'entrebâilla et jeta un coup d'œil. Personne en vue. Il se glissa dans les couloirs, sans bruit, et progressa à pas de loup. Tout à coup, il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il se rencogna dans une alcôve et observa de loin les nouveaux venus. Un orque traînait par le bras une frêle rougegarde et la fit entrer sans délicatesse dans une pièce. Médéric s'approcha. Dans une petite chambre de serviteur, l'orque força sa captive à le regarder en face.

« Lâche-moi, Orok ! Tu me fais mal ! protestait la rougegarde.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu es revenue, Chanel ! gronda le colosse à la peau verte. La comtesse t'a bannie de Chorrol depuis dix ans et elle t'a bien fait comprendre que revenir te vaudrait une place dans les cachots. Pourtant, tu es de retour !

- La comtesse Valga ne m'a peut-être pas pardonné, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser courir un danger mortel alors que je suis en mesure de la prévenir ! rétorqua Chanel. On va tenter de l'assassiner, je le sais. Tu n'as pas idée du péril que j'encours à vous révéler ceci.

- Et qui en veut à notre bien-aimée Arriana de Chorrol ?

- Je ne sais pas… mais il a engagé la Confrérie Noire ! Je les ai vus comme je te vois ! Ils approchent en ce moment même. Peut-être sont-ils déjà parmi nous. ».

Orok lâcha la rougegarde, sous le choc. Cependant, le plus surpris était caché dans l'ombre. Médéric n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette femme venait de dévoiler leur mission. Il la reconnaissait, à présent : c'était elle qui avait placé le parchemin dans le tonneau. C'était elle, leur commanditaire.

Orok repartit et laissa Chanel seule dans sa chambre. Quiconque l'avait connue à l'époque où elle était la magicienne attitrée de la comtesse aurait eu du mal à la reconnaître. La rougegarde avait maigri, des rides d'anxiété lui marquaient le visage, ses habits n'avaient plus le luxe d'autrefois. Arriana Valga l'avait bannie pour avoir subtilisé le portrait de feu le comte, dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Elle avait vécu sur les routes, depuis. Ses talents s'étaient étiolés, sa santé amoindrie. Chanel regarda ses doigts presque squelettiques. Retrouver sa chambre au château, même pour quelques jours, lui donnait l'envie de fondre en larmes. Elle ne le pouvait plus depuis longtemps, cependant : trop d'amertume avaient asséché le flot de sa tristesse. Elle entendit un grattement derrière l'huis fermé. La rougegarde haussa un sourcil : elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un chien ou un chat dans le château. Un petit gémissement canin s'éleva en même temps que des griffes grattaient la porte avec plus d'insistance. Chanel se leva. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, une ombre se rua sur elle et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de surprise. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. L'assaillant referma la porte d'un coup de pied et lui posa la lame d'une dague en travers du cou. La magicienne bannie avait cru un instant qu'un démon l'attaquait, mais elle voyait à présent en détail son agresseur : un jeune homme, tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, arborant une étrange combinaison noire et dont le visage, qui aurait pu être assez attirant, était défiguré par un bec de lièvre. Elle se calma un peu, bien qu'elle fut toujours terrorisée.

« Pas un mot, ou je vous tue ! C'est compris ? souffla Médéric.

- Mm-mmm ! fit Chanel avant que le jeune homme enlève sa main de ses lèvres.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation avec l'orque. A quoi jouez-vous ?

- C'est une erreur, je… balbutia-t-elle avant de sentir la lame appuyer plus fort sur sa gorge.

- La vérité. Maintenant.

- D'accord. Je vous ai piégé. Je voulais que la comtesse me pardonne mon crime et me reprenne à son service. J'ai donc pensé à organiser une tentative de meurtre et la prévenir assez tôt pour qu'elle puisse la contrecarrer.

- C'est une rupture de contrat, dit calmement Médéric. Dans ces cas-là, un nouveau est créé sur la tête du client. Maintenant, dites-moi : comment la comtesse espérait nous empêcher de la tuer ?

- Elle a engagé les seuls capables de battre la Confrérie Noire sur son propre terrain. Ils vous attendent dans le château.

- Qui ? La guilde des voleurs ? Celle des guerriers ? ».

Chanel eut un pâle sourire. Comme l'assassin était loin du but ! Elle rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune homme et chuchota :

« La Morag Tong. ».

La révélation eut l'effet escompté. Médéric était sous le choc. La Morag Tong, ici ? Pour que les pires ennemis de la Confrérie s'aventurent hors de Morrowind, Arriana Valga avait du payer un prix exorbitant. A moins que la perspective d'éliminer quelques-uns de leurs adversaires de toujours ait été une meilleure motivation. La rougegarde profita de la surprise pour retrousser sa robe et projeter son genou dans le point faible bien connu des hommes. Une douleur atroce poinçonna le bas-ventre de Médéric, le pliant en deux et lui faisant relâcher sa prisonnière. La magicienne le bouscula et courut vers la sortie en appelant les gardes. Elle avait ouvert la porte et hurlait à pleins poumons, lorsque l'assassin dégaina une lame de jet et la lança dans le dos de Chanel.

Au sous-sol, Feylan émergea d'une ancienne entrée d'égout. Son détour lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Des maraudeurs se servaient de l'ancienne mine comme base de repli. Leurs rapines n'étaient plus que de l'histoire ancienne, désormais. A présent, le bosmer évoluait en silence entre les caisses et les objets entreposés là. Il monta une vingtaine de marches et atteignit le rez-de-chaussée. Médéric devait déjà avoir pénétré les lieux. Il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de bottes caractéristiques des gardes à l'étage. Curieusement, aucun homme d'arme ne sortait des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Feylan passa de l'inquiétude à la méfiance : pourquoi les gardes étaient-ils tous postés à l'étage ? Là où se trouvait la comtesse ? Caché dans la pénombre, il scruta le grand hall du château. Personne ne surveillait même les objets de valeur exposés dans la salle d'audience. Soudain, son jeune confrère déboula en trombe d'une porte latérale. Il ne prenait aucune précaution pour rester discret : il fuyait, tout simplement. Feylan sortit de sa cachette et fit signe à Médéric. Un homme apparut alors, portant une armure de cuir et une capuche qui lui cachait le visage. D'où il venait, l'elfe n'aurait su le dire. Etait-il caché, lui aussi, depuis le début ? Il se tourna vers le fuyard et leva une arme étrange, comme un petit arc posé sur une base de bois terminée par une poignée. Le bosmer la reconnut : une arbalète, plus rapide, plus précise et plus puissante qu'un arc, plus lent aussi à recharger aussi. Il prit une flèche le plus vite possible, mais trop tard : un carreau atteignit Médéric au visage. Heureusement, la pointe ricocha de biais sur son crâne, ne lui causant qu'une estafilade. Feylan tira sa propre flèche sur l'homme encapuchonné. Ce dernier l'évita d'un pas en arrière. L'elfe des bois se déplaça rapidement vers Médéric, l'arc toujours bandé. Il possédait l'avantage de la vitesse face à l'arbalétrier. Le bréton semblait plus sonné que mal en point.

« La… Morag Tong ! balbutia-t-il.

- Quoi ? », s'exclama Feylan avant de tirer son collègue en dehors de la trajectoire d'un deuxième carreau.

Sans perdre de temps, l'elfe guida le bréton encore étourdi jusqu'à l'entrée qu'il avait emprunté. Médéric voyait des taches noires éclater aux extrémités de son champ de vision. La douleur était supportable, mais du sang lui coulait sur le visage et l'aveuglait en partie. Il entendit donc plus qu'il ne vit un second tueur de la Morag Tong dévaler les grands escaliers et sauter par-dessus la rambarde à dix mètres d'eux. Ils coururent à la cave, poursuivis par les deux elfes noirs venus de Morrowind pour les éliminer.

Dans la Grande Forêt qui entourait Chorrol, les frères Jemane gisaient dans leur sang, au beau milieu du salon de leur maisonnette. Leur meurtrière, la main plaquée sur la bouche, avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Sa lame poissée d'hémoglobine lui pesait si lourd, à présent ! Seuls les bruits de la forêt et celui des gouttes de sang tombant de son épée venaient briser le silence de mort qui régnait. Qui étaient ces hommes ? Deux braves fermiers ? Des contrebandiers ? Des exclus ? Des aventuriers à la retraite ? Deux cadavres, c'était certain. La tueuse sentit monter un sanglot, ainsi qu'une brusque vague de nausée, et serra sa main plus fort sur ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. Elle mit de longues minutes à se reprendre, martelant cette phrase par la pensée : « Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. ». Cela lui faisait mal, mais elle retrouva sa contenance. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas défaire ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était une meurtrière. Elle se souvenait assez bien du chemin de la cabane, puisqu'elle l'avait fait en sens inverse il y a peu. Une fois à destination, elle avait frappé à la porte. L'un des frères (des jumeaux, en fait) vint lui ouvrir et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Son sourire était charmant, ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune mauvaise intention. Alors, elle avait dégainé sa lame et l'avait plongé dans le ventre de son interlocuteur. Le deuxième, un peu éméché, vint voir ce qui se passait. Elle lui transperça le cœur. Deux innocents étaient morts de sa main. C'était le seul moyen, elle le savait. La seule façon d'en faire venir un à coup sûr. Lentement, elle rengaina son épée au fourreau. Elle chercha des yeux un couteau ou un poignard et en trouva un, juste à côté d'une carcasse de sanglier prête au dépeçage. Elle le prit et se pencha sur ses victimes. L'air lui parvenait avec difficulté, sa respiration s'accélérait ou se bloquait sous les effets conjugués de la nausée et de la peur. Après une minute d'hésitation, Alessa Phillida entreprit d'ouvrir la poitrine de sa première victime.

_A suivre…_

Je laisse ici Médéric et Feylan en pleine fuite éperdue, Alessa devant l'acte le plus terrible de son existence et Hliri qui force l'allure pour enfin coincer le tueur qui a décimé ses frères. La suite arrivera bientôt. Ce sera le dernier chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont attendu et encore désolé d'avoir été si long.


End file.
